Not Romeo and Juliet
by silverblondhairedlover
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, tried to fight for their love between their Houses heavy rivalry and their Inheritance. Creature fic. Full summary inside. Read and review?
1. Prologue

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** as hard as I pray every night, these wonderful world of Harry Potter still not mine..

**A.N.** Hello! Hello! It's my new fic every body! This is a multi-chapters fic and I will try to update it once in a week. Enjoy!

It's a beta-ed version! Thanks to **Ayanna88** for beta-ing it and **thewarchangedpeople** for re-beta-ing it for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A raven haired man, with a muscled body and tanned skin, ran along the dark alleyway. He dragged a lean, blonde, pale skinned man, who had a terrified expression on his very beautiful face, behind him. The raven haired man held a little blue bundle in his arm. The shouts of war, growls of anger, and screams of pain behind them began to decrease in volume. When they were surrounded by silence, except for the dripping of water somewhere nearby, the raven man stopped his attempts to run and leaned heavily on the wall behind him. He still had his arm around the blonde, who contentedly sagged onto the raven man's chest, trying not to squeeze the bundle between them, both breathing heavily. The raven man slid down the wall, unable to keep standing, and dragged the blonde with him. They sat quietly for a while before the blonde pulled himself away from the raven's body and sat back on his own thighs and began to rub his slightly swollen stomach.

"You should go. Take Perseus." he whispered ever so softly. The raven haired man opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"No." he said. A frown marred his forehead.

"You have to. It will be too dangerous for you and our boy if they find out you are with me."

"No, I don't have to and I don't want to." the blonde opened his mouth to argue some more but the raven man placed a finger on the blonde's lips to stop him. "Listen, Elt, I am your guardian. It is my duty to protect you from everything that may hurt you. Hell, even if it's not my job, I'd throw myself in front of you and face death for you! And if I go, what about you? Our babies?" he said, placing his hand over the pale one that still rubbed the blonde's stomach.

"Leonel, please, if you're with me, they will accuse you of being a traitor and will kill you and Perseus. And they'll still kill me! At least, if we go our separate ways, you can live and be with our boy. I will hide to make sure our baby is safe until he or she is born. Please. I don't want you two to die." Leonel saw the tears make a track down the face of the man before him. He caressed those wet cheeks with his thumb.

"Elthan, I can't leave you alone... Not when you're pregnant like this." he said softly. He leaned in to kiss the soft pink lips of his blonde. "You made me. You turned me into a human, and made me your guardian. But, now, even in my animal form, I continue to fall for you. More and more. I won't leave you, Elthan. I can't leave you to become the victim of those beasts." he whispered, as he leaned his forehead against the blonde's. "Let me protect you and our little ones."

They sat like that for a while. Savouring their time together. But their quiet little moment of peace was soon broken by a shout down the alley. They stared at each other warily. The blonde sniffed the air with full concentration.

"It's the werewolves." he said. Leonel sat up and held out his free arm to help Elthan stand up.  
>"We should run. Come on!" Leonel began to run to the other side of the alley, dragging the blonde with him. But the blonde stopped in place. Leonel looked at Elthan with a questioning glance. Elthan stared at his beloved with sad eyes. He bit his bottom lip. "Elthan?"<p>

"I'm sorry, love. Take care of Perseus for me. I love you." he said before he chanted something. The raven haired man fainted when he was hit by the blue lightening orb that came from Elthan's right hand. Elthan crouched beside the slumbering man. He touched Leonel's cheek lovingly and kissed his lips ever so softly. Then, he placed a kiss on his child's forehead just as softly. "I love you both. Be safe." with that, he disappeared.

xxXXxx

Harry woke up in his bedroom at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. He felt the tears on his cheeks when he rubbed his eyes. "What the hell?" he said the empty room. He then remembered the dream about the raven haired man and the blonde. He was disturbed by the fact that the raven man somehow looked like him with his unruly hair and almond-shaped eyes. He also felt that he had seen the blonde somewhere before but he couldn't place where. Who was it? Who were the two men in his dream?

"Harry, breakfast!" he heard his godfather call from downstairs.

"One moment, Pads!" he began to change his clothes into a t-shirt and jeans. His dream was soon forgotten.


	2. Something's Weird

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** am not blonde, am not an English woman, am not married with kids. AM NOT JK ROWLING! So, obviously, Harry Potter world's not mine.. :tears:

**A.N.** I've finished it this morning, and can't wait to post it! Enjoy!

It's been beta-ed by** Ayanna88** and re-beta-ed by **thewarchangedpeople**. Much love for both of you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Something's weird**

Harry crossed to the wall between platform nine and ten, followed by his best friends, Hermione and Ron, his godfather, Sirius, and the rest of Weasley clan. He smiled upon seeing the buzz of activities of the Hogwarts students and their families on platform nine and three quarters. He always felt like he was coming back home every time he entered the platform at the start of every new term. He felt like that every time he left London to go to Hogwarts. Oh, yes! Hogwarts was far more like home than the Dursley's. Even now, when he lived with Sirius at number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts was still his first home. His musings stopped when he felt Ron tap his shoulder and flicked his chin to the small family across the platform.

"They look gloomy, don't they? Looks like someone died." he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry focused his gaze on the three Malfoys'. Indeed, they looked gloomy. Narcissa Malfoy even had tears flowing down her cheeks. Lucius Malfoy, who always looked like a cold marble statue, had his brows knitted in a frown. His hand was on his son's shoulder, who had his head lowered, also looking sad. And maybe a bit angry. His father said something and the youngest Malfoy looked into his father's eyes and said something to with a scowl on his pale face. His father backed up a bit, looking a little paler. Narcissa said something and hugged her son tightly, who hugged her back just as tightly. And then, he let his mother go and said something, probably a good bye, and stepped onto the train.

"What do you think they were talking about? What made his mother cry like that?" Hermione asked the two boys beside her.

"Don't know. Maybe You-Know-Who finally killed his aunt, you know, Bellatrix Lestrange," Ron said. Hermione frowned.

"I don't think so," said Harry, his eyes still glued to the two older Malfoys, who were hugging each other. His friends looked at him with questioning eyes.  
>"Malfoy doesn't seem close to his aunt. And he didn't just look sad but also angry. Maybe, something about what his parents were doing this summer or something like that. Not about Lestrange, though."<p>

"Hmm. Maybe. But, it's weird to see the older Malfoys cowering from their son, right?" Hermione said. She saw that angry expression on Draco's face and the animosity too. But Ron decided to put the discussion about their Slytherin rival aside.

"Who care why he was angry at his father. Maybe he just didn't get a new broom for his birthday! Spoiled little snake!" he spat. Hermione and Harry exchanged a look and wisely decided to stop talking about the blonde and his family.

But Harry still took a look at the elder Malfoys with curious eyes until Mrs Weasley tried to give him a final goodbye hug.

xxXXxx

In one of the compartments, Harry leaned back in his seat, his face looking at the moving scenery outside the window. He kept silent even when the train finally starting moving. He was still thinking about the scene he had witnessed before. He was intrigued, very much by the scene made by the Malfoys. It was weird, as the Malfoys rarely showed much emotion. So, the tears of the mother, the obvious wariness of the father, and the anger of the son were intriguing, indeed. Harry wondered what big thing could make the trio's Malfoy mask brake.

Well, he didn't know much about the two older Malfoys, but what he knew about the son was that he never let his guard down and always had that stony, cold expression on his face. Seemed like he never showed any emotion at all. Well, except when he laughed or smirked or sneered at Harry and his friends. That's why Draco was called The Ice Prince of Slytherin by most of the students. A little ridiculous, Harry thought, but it was true. Draco Malfoy was a very cold being. With his aristocratically haughty face, pale skin, and platinum blonde hair, he indeed was like an Ice Prince. Anyway, that was one of the reasons why his angry and sad face was very weird occurrence. Especially when that anger was directed at his own_but why?_Harry asked himself.

"...ry, Harry. Harry!" Hermione effectively cut off his thoughts with a wave of her hand in the front of his face.

"Wh... What?"

"What were you thinking so seriously about, mate?" Ron snickered at Harry's startled face.

"Um Nothing?" he said. Hermione raised one brown eye-brow disbelievingly.

"You are still thinking about Malfoy, aren't you?" she asked._Damn_, Harry thought_,she's too smart!_

"Well, yeah... Sort of... What? It was weird! He rarely shows any emotion but, he and his parents were clearly showing it! It was weird, don't you think?"

"Yes, Harry. But it has nothing to do with us. Maybe it's just a family problem." Hermione spoke to him slowly, knowing that her black haired friend had a very unhealthy obsession with Malfoy. Always wanted to know everything about the blonde boy, more so in their sixth year when Malfoy became colder and colder to the world. 'I'm not obsessed; I'm simply gathering information about him. Knowing the enemy is important, Hermione!' he told her when she confronted him about his overwhelming obsession.

"Yeah, that could be the case. But what if he received an assignment from Voldemort and it was a very hard task that his parents and even he was sure that he couldn't accomplish. You saw that his mother clearly didn't want to let her son go to school this year and his father was worried about something. And he was angry probably because his father let Voldemort give him a task that he didn't want to do?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. They stared at Harry with desperation written on their faces. "You are beginning it again, Harry. Your obsession with that ferret face." Ron stated with something akin to disgust when he said 'ferret face'. Hermione nodded her head slowly. Harry looked at them in anger.

"I told you, I am not obsessed with him! I'm simply curious! He was being out of character and I will find out why, whether you say I should or not!" he gave his old friends one last angrylookand departed with his invisibility cloak in hand.

"Well. Let him go for now, I guess." said Hermione tiredly and received a nod from Ron in answer.

xxXXxx

Harry was still fuming while he walked down the train corridor with nowhere in mind. He ignored all the stares and murmurs the students gave him along the way. Somehow, Harry was already numb to it all now. Maybe six years of practicing was finally showing up. But then again, this year the murmurs and the stares on the train were not as intense as last year when the prophecy had been leaked to the media and he had become the Chosen One. Silly. What Chosen One? He was only a seventeen year-old boy who had these thick ugly glasses in order to see clearly and was overly thin. Just because of a stupid prophecy and a disturbing lightning bolt scar, he had become the Chosen One? Hermione had even told him that he even had his own fan club now. With quite a few members. God. Did these people have nothing else to do? Anything else to think about besides him?

A black eye-brow rose when a girl stumbled out of a compartment because she was so busy staring at him that she didn't realize her friend had opened the door from the outside. He huffed in annoyance when another girl was bold enough to approach him and, with a shy manner, tried to give him a box of chocolates, which he kindly refused. Really stupid. They should idolize someone more worthy of being an idol. Not an ordinary boy like him! A thin messy boy who became famous just because of the scar left by some psychotic bastard. They should find someone who was much more handsome, graceful, had silky platinum blonde hair, and with beautiful gray eyes... _Okay, stop right there, Harry, there is no need to think about Malfoy like that in the middle of the train!_Harry scolded himself.

_Speaking of the gorgeous devil..._

He quickly hid inside an empty compartment and the blonde walked right passed him. Harry put on his cloak and followed the Ice Prince to his Slytherin compartment. He noticed a number of differences in the blonde. Firstly, he was paler than he had been the year before. His skin seemed almost transparent now. Secondly, his face was somehow more divine, more beautiful, despite the paleness. Malfoy had always been a pretty boy, but now he was just wonderfully, unimaginably gorgeous! Harry's face burned with that thought.

_Oh, well, he IS breathtakingly pretty. it's almost _unearthly.__ cleared his throat nervously as if there was someone there to hear his thoughts.  
>Thirdly, his eyes were somehow glowing. Instead of the stormy grey, like usual, which were already lovely, they were now like pools of molten silver. And lastly, he was moving more gracefully than before. Not that he was ever a clumsy guy, but his movements were just flawlessly elegant now. Harry didn't know a person could move that beautifully. Almost like dancing to his own beat.<p>

Harry stopped his musings when he saw Draco enter one of the doors and before the blonde could close it, he slipped inside. He climbed into the luggage rack and prepared to eavesdrop. He saw Draco sniff the air and then look to the place where he was crouching. For a minute, he was afraid that the blonde knew that he was there, somehow. But Draco then reverted his attention back to his compartment mates.

"What happened to you this summer, Draco? We never saw you after the Dark Lord moved his headquarters from your house..." that was Parkinson speaking.  
>"Yeah, more so after your birthday. You didn't even reply to our letters. You know, the Dark Lord was furious with your family. Especially with your father. He was angry when he failed to bring you to the new HQ to be marked last summer." Zabini said. Harry saw that the blondes face didn't change from the bored mask that he wore but a flash of worry did flicker in his silver eyes.<p>

"It's none of your business." he said coolly.

"But, Drakie dear " Parkinson slipped her arms around Draco. Harry snickered when Draco slapped those arms away, making Parkinson scowl. "We were just worried, you know. Disappearing without any news isn't your style."

"I had a situation with my In with my parents. A massive situation. And again it's none of your bloody business. And Pansy, stop calling me that!" he stated firmly. Parkinson seemed to want to ask him about it again but stopped when Draco gave her a very cold look. Even Harry shivered in his hiding place.

xxXXxx

The train arrived at Hogsmeade station in no time. The Slytherins' began to leave the train, but Draco remained in his seat.

"Draco?" Zabini asked, but the blonde only waved his hand dismissingly. The dark-skinned boy lingered a second, only to raise his eyebrow to the blonde. Harry stayed quiet in his uncomfortable hiding place hoping that the blonde Slytherin only lingered to fix his shoes or something, but his hopes were dashed when Malfoy looked up in the exact spot where he was hiding and spoke.

"You do love hiding behind your cloak and eavesdropping in the luggage rack, don't you, Potter? Do I have to body bind you again like last year or can you get down and show yourself?" he asked. Harry sighed and climbed down before pulling his cloak off. He didn't want to be bound and get kick in the nose like last year, thank you very much.

"How did you know I was there? I didn't nudge anything this time " Harry said shamelessly. Malfoy only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Potter. Let's get off the train before it goes back to London." Harry followed Malfoy off the train, still wondering how Malfoy could know he was there. "So, get something interesting in your, uh, spying activity?"

Harry eyed Malfoy warily. Should he tell the blonde the truth about his curiosity about him? He and Malfoy seemed to have a kind of truce since last year. Or so he thought. They hadn't fought that year. Not even exchanging angry words! Malfoy hadn't thrown a hex at him, or anybody else for that matter, like he used to. Even when Ron tried to provoke him into a fight, he just sent a cold glare at the red head and went on. Not even a sneer! But he and Malfoy never had a civil conversation either, only a nod here and there. So, what should he tell the blonde?

"The interesting thing that I heard was just that Voldemort's lair had been moved from you manor and that you are not a Death Eater. Oh! And your your massive situation with your parents! But you didn't say a word about that after " he trailed off when he saw Malfoy gave him an amused look. "What? That was interesting." He muttered.

"Why did you decide to eavesdrop on me in the first place?" Malfoy asked, after they had walked in silence for a while. They hadn't caught the last thestral carriages to Hogwarts.

Harry, with all his bluntness, answered without thought. "I was curious about the scene your family made at the platform." And then he blushed when he realized he had blurted out what he didn't want the blonde to know.

"Scene?"

"Well, yes. You and your parents acted out of character this morning. You know, with your mother crying all over you and all. So, I got curious and when I saw you wandering along the train corridor, I decided to follow you, in case I got some answers. Was it because of your, err, situation? You know, the out of character acting thing?"

Malfoy only sent a smirk at him and before Harry could demand the blonde to simply answer him, they arrived at the gate. "Now, how do we get inside?" Harry watched as Malfoy leaned close to peer between the bars of the gate with narrowed eyes.

"Let me." He sent a beautiful silvery stag through the gates.

They waited in silence for someone to fetch them. Harry stole a glance or two at Malfoy, who only stood very still with his fascinating silver eyes looking at something inside the gate. After a while, Harry realized that Malfoy didn't blink his eyes even once and his chest didn't move up and down, as if he wasn't breathing. He looked like a statue. A very still marble._That was impossible. He can't not be breathing._

Again, his musings were interrupted when Hagrid came out and opened the gates for them. Soon, Harry found himself talked animatedly with the half giant, while Malfoy quietly followed behind them.

xxXXxx

When they arrived at the great hall, they were welcomed with the expected murmurs and stares. Harry watched all this with amusement as he waved to the blonde when they separated to go to their own tables. The gorgeous blonde only raised an amused eyebrow and gave Harry a nod with something that looked like a small smile. Harry took it as a smile, anyway, and grinned at him. He chuckled under his breath when the murmurs became louder upon seeing this exchange. Potter and Malfoy had been known as arch enemies. A legendary school rivalry! They had never exchanged friendly gestures like this. They just never did that!

You could guess, that the loudest murmurs came from Harry's own House table. They all knew that Harry and Malfoy had stopped fighting last year, but those two didn't simply become friends, they had just, stopped fighting! But this, the waves and the smiles What happened between their Golden Boy Hero and the Prince of the Snakes?

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione and muttered a quick hello to them, before ravaging a bowl of treacle tart. He was hungry! But he stopped eating when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him from his right side. It was Hermione. "What?"

"Why are you late, Harry? And why were you with Malfoy?" she asked. Harry put down his fork and gulped down some pumpkin juice before answering.

"Well, you see..." he began to tell her about his little adventure on the train. Hermione listened to him with her brows getting higher and higher. "And then, I sent my patronus and Hagrid let us in. The end!" he said and began eating his dessert again.

"You never learn, do you, Harry? Or is it you just like to eavesdrop on Malfoy on the train?" Harry chuckled.

"That's what Malfoy asked me when he found out I was there. It was also weird, 'Mione, when he knew I was there! I'm sure I was hidden well! How do you think he knew?"

Hermione's brows knitted in a frown. She opened her mouth to answer, but Ron decided to interrupt their discussion.

"That's not important, Harry. What were you thinking chatting with a Slytherin like that and becoming sudden friends with that ferret face?" Harry lifted a thick black eyebrow at a fuming, red-faced, Ron as if to ask 'what do you mean by that?'.

"He is an enemy Harry! He is the leader of those slimy snakes! He is the son of a Death Eater who happens to be You-Know-Who's right hand man! You can't be friends with him!"

Harry's eye-brows both lifted at this. "Enemy? As far as I know, my enemy is Voldemort. And Malfoy is certainly not Voldemort. And I don't care who his father is."

Ron eyed him sharply. But he said nothing else and began to stab his dessert with his fork furiously. Harry shrugged and faced Hermione, who watched him warily, once again. "So, 'Mione, how do you think Malfoy knew I was there?" he asked the brilliant witch, as if Ron had never interrupted them. Hermione looked at Ron once again before answering.

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe he saw your foot or another part of your body?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. I was sure I hid myself well this time. Really!"

"Hmm... That is weird. Did you find anything else you feel is odd about Malfoy?" she asked. Harry opened his mouth to tell Hermione about the physical changing but resisted. The physical changes were not too significant and maybe he was biased by his feelings toward the blonde. So, he simply shook his head.  
>"If not, well, maybe you just didn't hide yourself well enough and Malfoy happened to see that." Harry nodded his head but promised himself that he would find out more.<p>

xxXXxx

Harry began his "Malfoy Investigation" as soon as he could; the next morning. He watched Malfoy at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He eyed Malfoy in the Potions class that they shared, almost blowing up his cauldron and getting twenty points taken from Gryffindor. He almost lost one of his fingers when he tried to listen to what Malfoy and his friends were talking about in Herbology. He didn't take notes in History, instead staring at the far away expression that Malfoy wore in that class, not that he usually took notes, anyway. He tried to follow Malfoy everywhere if he could. He checked the Marauders Map every time he couldn't follow him. He even spied on the Slytherin Quidditch team's practice under his invisibility cloak only to find the blonde wasn't Slytherins' seeker anymore.

That was one of the odd things that he found out, after almost two weeks of practically stalking the handsome blonde. And believe me, he found many strange things.

First, he rarely saw Malfoy eat anything. Even when he sat at the table for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He only saw the blonde drink something. A cup of something in the morning, maybe tea or coffee, and he once saw the Ice Prince drink a pint of he didn't know what it was actually. He just knew that the liquid's colour was dark red, so maybe it was red wine. So, yeah, Draco Malfoy seemed to be on a diet. But, even though he never ate anything, the blonde didn't look thinner than he used to be, only paler. That was odd, right?_Maybe he took all his meals in the kitchen..._Harry tried to rationalize in his mind.

Secondly, Malfoy seemed to like to walk alone, now. Of course, his stupid minions, Crabbe and Goyle, still followed him everywhere he went. But, the pug-face girl, Parkinson, or the dark-skinned boy, Zabini, were rarely with him, when, usually, the girl had a hand constantly on the Prince, much to his distaste, and the boy always engaged the blonde in chats. But now, the gorgeous Slytherin was almost always alone. Harry never counted Crabbe and Goyle as companions, because, really, those two idiots were just too stupid to become decent chat partners. Malfoy as a loner was an odd thing, because Harry knew how the blonde loved to be in the centre of attention.

Thirdly, he found out that, maybe, Malfoy had a problem with blood. They were in a joined potions class one day. They had to make a Heredity Potion, which needed one drop of their blood in it. When Professor Slughorn said that in the beginning of the class, Malfoys' eyes widen and there was a flash of panic on those silver pools. Then, when they began to prick their fingers with a needle, Malfoy seemed to go paler. He gulped and watched Blaises' bloodied finger with wide eyes. Harry saw Malfoy take in a deep breath but it seemed to make it worse. Malfoy closed his eyes and put his right hand above his nose. But before that, Harry swore, who sat very near the blonde, he heard a growl and saw a glimpse of sharp fangs. But it happened so quickly that he was sure no one else had seen them. Not even Zabini, who was far too concentrated on their potion.

Lastly, and maybe the strangest thing of all was, when he was unable to follow Malfoy and instead checked the map, he'd never see Malfoy's name on it. He only saw Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe wandering the castle's corridors without their boss. Where did he go? Did he go outside the castle grounds? To Hogsmeade, maybe? But what did he do in Hogsmeade alone? Harry wondered.

Harry thought about this all the time, while keeping an eye on his Slytherin crush. He got his answer after a month of spying on Malfoy...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> That's it! anybody knows what happened to our gorgeous blonde? Tell me what you think!


	3. Masks

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** am not blonde, am not an English woman, am not married with kids. AM NOT JK ROWLING! So, obviously, Harry Potter world's not mine.. :tears:

**A.N.** New chapter! So proud of my self.. Anyway, wanna thanks to you who kind enough to review and put this story to your favorite and alert list. Thankyou very much! Very well, enjoy the show!

This beta-ed version couldn't be uploaded without help from **Ayanna88** and **thewarchangedpeople**. Thanks guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Masks**

_A big black wolf ran through the woods. He sniffed the air before continuing into a clearing. The wolf stopped running, however, when he saw a beautiful man sitting on a log in the clearing. The man had long, white-blonde hair that flowed softly to his waist. The man was humming lightly as he cared for the colourful lilies around the log he was sitting on. The wolf tilted his head, he was curious about the man. He had never seen a creature like this before. Not in all his adventures around this forest, anyway. The man had a serene face and very pale skin. His body was long and lean, not at all like creatures the wolf had ever seen._

_He had seen human-like creatures before, of course. Like leprechauns, elves, veelas, fairies, and all the bipeds that lived in the forest. But not lean and long and pale and serene. Veelas were pale, but they had wings. This man had none. Elves were long and lean and had fair hair, but they had pointed ears. This man had none. Fairies and leprechauns had little bodies. This man was quite tall. The wolf was sure the man was not human, either. He had a different scent than humans. Colder, somehow. Much colder. Besides, humans were usually not this pale._

_That thought made the wolf scared. He didn't know how to face the man. What if the man decided to attack? The wolf was sure of his strength, of course. His pack were the strongest creatures in this forest, after all. They were much bigger than most kinds of wolves and had magical abilities, but he didn't know the man's power and ability. He remembered then about some of the other wolves of his pack that had ventured to the depths of the forest and had never come back. What if those wolves were killed by a creature like this man?_

_The wolf decided to back off from the clearing. He was hidden by the shadows, but he was sure if he stayed longer, the man would sense him. But before he reached the edge of the clearing, the man suddenly stopped humming and looked straight into the wolf's eyes. Those glowing silver orbs were hypnotizing, and the wolf was unable to turn away from the gaze. He was stunned. Then, the man stood up and said something to him with that mesmerizingly soft voice._

_"Come to me, wolf."_

Harry woke up in his bed in Gryffindor tower. He thought about his dream. It was an ordinary, confusing, meaningless dream, or so he thought. But he couldn't escape the feeling that the dream was important. He then remembered that the man in this wolf adventure was the same or at least very similar to the man he had dreamed about before at Grimmauld Place. Not that he remembered that dream very much. He yawned and got up to fetch the water jar on the table beneath the window. He drank some water and looked out the window. It was a full moon tonight.

xxXXxx

It was breakfast time when Harry got the letter from the headmaster the next morning. He was trying to finish his breakfast with his best friends while attempting to unlatch Ginny's hands from his arm.

"Ginny, get off of me!" he said for like the hundredth time to the girl beside him. Ginny pouted and batted her eye lashes in what he imagined she thought was an attractive manner, which just made Harry want to puke all of his recently eaten breakfast onto the table.

"But why Harry? I just want to be close to my boyfriend." Harry sighed and peeled Ginny's hands off him forcefully.

"For the hundredth time, I am not your boyfriend, Ginny."

"But you kissed me! This summer, remember?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione with pleading eyes for them to help him out of this situation, but Ron only shrugged and Hermione gave him an amused smile.

"It was a game. Okay? Only a stupid game! I did NOT intentionally kiss you. It meant NOTHING! Don't you understand that?" he told Ginny in a desperate tone. Ginny's pout only got worst and she would have made a scene in the middle of the great hall if not for Collin's arrival. He could have kissed Collin in relief.

Collin eyed Ginny for a moment before facing Harry. "Harry, I've got a message for you," he said and handed Harry a roll of parchment.

"From whom?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Collin!" he said, with a smile that was immediately returned. He unrolled the parchment and read the long and curly lines that was the Headmaster's hand writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I assume you are doing alright?_  
><em>Harry, my boy, I would like to see you at eight tonight in my office, if you don't mind.<em>  
><em>Hope your day is going well.<em>

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S. I recently found out that gummy bears are quite fascinating._

Harry had been promised special training from Dumbledore this year in order to be ready to fight Voldemort. Dumbledore said the training would start as soon as he could after term started. Actually, Harry had expected the training to begin earlier but the headmaster was probably busy, as Harry rarely saw him attend meal time in the great hall.

"What did the headmaster say, Harry?" Ron asked when he finished reading and rolled up the parchment.

"He wants to see me at eight tonight. I think it's for you know..." and Hermione and Ron did indeed know. Harry had told them about training. They had even discussed what kind of training Dumbledore would give Harry. Ron thought maybe it was a duelling lesson. Hermione had said it could be as Harry need to know as many spells as he could to defeat the Dark Lord.

"It's almost time for our first class," Hermione said, checking her watch. "We'd better hurry." Harry and Ron nodded and the trio got up to walk to their first class that morning.

xxXXxx

Harry walked down the stairs of the headmaster's room with a headache. He was learning Occlumency that night as a continuation of his failure in his fifth year. Dumbledore was far gentler with his Legilimency than Snape, but it still bloody hurt! At least this time he knew how to shield his mind by the end of the lesson. Dumbledore had told him the simple trick to that. Just by imagining a thick solid wall in front of his mind he would be protected. It was bloody difficult to hold, it kept falling again and again. But after a few hours, he succeeded in keeping it in place for fifteen full minutes. It was great! Dumbledore told him to practice it every day. It was important as he was still connected to that bloody snake-faced bastards mind.

He massaged his aching head as he descended the stairs to the kitchen to grab a snack before going back to Gryffindor tower. However, he had to stop and quickly hide himself in one of the dark alcoves when he saw Malfoy stride from the dungeon to the entrance hall. Harry debated with himself on whether he should follow Malfoy or not. Of course his curiosity won as usual. He pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his robes and put it around himself before walking slowly following behind the blonde. Does Malfoy always wander around at night? And why does he look so relaxed walking around the castle after curfew? Is he not afraid of getting caught by Filch?

Malfoy opened the front door and continued walking through the yard. Harry found that in the middle of the night in the light of the moon, Malfoy looked even more ethereal. His platinum blonde hair seemed to shine without the help of the moon light. His skin became silvery pale, but it didn't make him look sick. It made his perfect pink lips stand out and look deliciously kissable at least in Harry's opinion._He looks like an angel..._Harry blushed at his own thought.  
>Harry stopped walking when he saw Malfoy stop and stand still on the shore of the Black Lake. Harry watched Malfoy do nothing from a few feet away. He only stood still and looked at something in the distance. Harry was so focused on watching Malfoy that he was startled when suddenly Malfoy turned around and looked in the exact spot where he was standing.<p>

"Care to tell me why you're here, Potter?" he asked. His voice was full of amusement at Harry's shocked gasp. Harry took a breath to calm his erratic heartbeat and took off his cloak to face Malfoy.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well, you're not the best stalker in the world, Potter." Malfoy said as he turned around and faced away from Harry again. Harry walked towards the blonde and stood beside him.

"I'm not a stalker, you git!" he defended himself. Malfoy only throw a knowing smirk at him. Harry pouted inwardly.

"You are. You've been following me around these last couple of weeks, haven't you? Since the beginning of term? What is that called besides stalking? An obsessed fan?" he chuckled when Harry gave him a noncommittal hum. "You think that I'm that oblivious?"

"Whatever, Malfoy. Now, tell me, how did you know I was there before? Like when we were on the train. I was invisible and I was,_am_, sure I didn't make any sound."

"How do you think?" Malfoy said only that in answer. Harry huffed and shivered when he felt the wind blow at him. He tighten his robes around him to make him warmer. Malfoy, however, didn't look bothered by the chill of the night. And he only wore a black silk button-down shirt and black tailored slacks without a robe or a cloak. It was a bloody cold autumn night!

"Don't you feel cold?" again, Malfoy only smirked and said nothing.

They stood there side by side in complete silence for almost half an hour, before Malfoy started to move. He turned around and began to walk towards the castle. Harry captured his wrist before he could move too far. He gasped at the coldness of Malfoy's skin beneath his hand. "Where are you going?" he asked. The lithe blonde raised an eye brow. Malfoy pulled back his hand and continued to walk.

"To my dorm. Where else would I go?" Harry whispered an 'oh' and, to the blonde's amusement, he blushed a pretty shade of scarlet. "I suggest you also get back to your dormitory. It is almost one in the morning and we have double potions tomorrow morning together. Don't want to be late, do we?" the Slytherin said with a smirk. Harry only stood there and looked at the blonde as if in a trance. It was only when Malfoy disappeared behind the heavy door, that he was able to move his body again.

xxXXxx

In the dorm, Harry changed into his old pyjama bottoms and lay down on his bed, thinking about what happened tonight. It was disorientating, to say the least, have a chat with Malfoy without any cursing or malicious words between._But then again, we have been on a truce since last year... _And the way Malfoy looked under the soft light of the moon._He is really beautiful._

Harry's thoughts wandered to the day when he found out about the other side of Malfoy. That was when he began to develop a crush on the Slytherin Prince. It was almost two years ago.

_~~~Flash back~~~_

Harry was panicking. More than panicking. How could he not be? He was the fourth champion of the Triwizard Tournament when he didn't even _want_ this name put in that blasted cup, and last night, Hagrid had shown him what he had to face in the first task, a dragon. A bloody dangerous dragon! It was crazy! What did he know about fighting a dragon? Even last night they needed eleven dragon tamers to make a dragon faint. And he was only a fourteen year old student who had only known about the existence of magic for four years! He had to ask someone for help, someone who knew how to face a dragon without dying. Hermione had gone to the library earlier to find as much as she could about dragons. Ron, well, he still wasn't on speaking terms with him, so he couldn't possibly ask for his advice. Pity. He could use Ron's help to ask Charlie. And he suddenly remembered what Sirius told him in one of his letters, to call him if anything happened.

So, Harry wrote a letter to Sirius and now he was on the way to the owlery. Of course the 'Potter Stinks' badges still followed him wherever he went. But, you know, he didn't really care. Their mockery didn't disturb him right now since he had a more important matter at hand; The Dragon. He arrived at the owlery and prepared to whistle to call Hedwig when he saw someone already there. That someone sat on one of the window sills with a very beautiful brown eagle owl on his knee, his back facing Harry. But Harry could recognize that striking platinum blonde hair anywhere. It was Malfoy.

"You know, Apollo," Harry heard Malfoy speak to his owl, while his hand continued to pet his owl's head. "I think this whole thing is silly." his owl hooted softly, as if asking his master what was silly. "The 'Potter Stinks' thing. You know, even I could see that Potter didn't want to be a Champion. His face, when Dumbledore called him. Merlin, he looked so shocked and terrified!" the owl pecked one of the fingers that stroked his beak.

"Ouch! No need to bite me! I know I was the one who suggested making the badges. But really, I need to keep up appearances, don't I? I am the 'Slytherin Prince' after all." he chuckled when his owl hooted.

"Yeah, that was silly too, right? The Prince of Slytherin. What prince? Anyway, I wondered why anyone wants to be a Triwizard Champion. Really, it is dangerous! People have died before, you know, Apollo? Yeah." after that, Malfoy stopped talking, continuing to pet his owl in silence. Harry thought, maybe the blonde had something on his mind.

Harry stood there just watching the blonde talk softly to his bird. Talk about him. Without any malice in his voice. It was shocking. And he said he had suggested the badges because he was the leader of the snakes and he needed to keep up appearances. He thought his prince title was silly. The poncy git thought his title was silly! It was unbelievable. Harry had begun to move back to the stairs when Malfoy began to speak again. Curious about what the blonde might tell his bird next, Harry stopped moving and listened again.

"I overheard something horrible this morning, Apollo." he said, still looking at the faraway sky. "I was on my way to the greenhouse for Herbology and saw Headmaster Karkaroff talking to Viktor Krum near the edge of the forest. His voice sounded urgent. So I stopped near them to overhear what they said," the smart owl hooted quite loudly and Malfoy chuckled again. _He should laugh more often. It sounds nice.. _He commented in his mind absentmindedly. "Okay, okay, I was eavesdropping not overhearing. But I was curious! Can you blame me? Anyway, I heard Karkaroff tell Krum about the first task. You know what it is? It's a dragon! They have to face a bloody dragon! I wonder if Potter knows this." his owl hooted in answer.

"But, Apollo, even if he does, do you think he knows how to face a dragon? We haven't learned about them yet in class. It's an N.E.W.T. level subject in that big oaf's class. How can he fight that big dangerous beast? How do you think, Apollo?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice that made Harry's eyes went wide in shock. "Well, there's Granger who will definitely help him, of course. That big-brained girl will no doubt look in the library for information. And one of Weasley's brothers is a dragon tamer, if I'm not mistaken. He will ask his brother for help, I'm sure. So, the Golden Boy should have no worries "

_You're wrong, Malfoy. I'm very worried right now. _He mused. Malfoy began to speak again!

"Ah, but then again the Weasel and Potter are not on good terms. I saw Potter give that red-head the cold shoulder yesterday. That ungrateful red-head! Potter needs his friends now more than ever, right? With all the sneers he gets and the hard, deadly tasks of the tournament." The owl pecked his finger again.

"I know, I was the brain behind most of the mockeries the students used on Potter, but it is my job as his enemy, right? It would be weird if I suddenly supported him. But the red-head is his friend! Potter took his hand instead of mine when we first met on the train. So it is the Weasel's job to support him!" Harry flinched hearing the bitterness and anger in Malfoy's voice when he mentioned that particular memory between the two of them.

"He's just a jealous bastard, I guess! He is jealous of Potter's fame. If it was me, I would support Potter no matter what. That is the job of a true friend! Not that I have any." Malfoy shifted and sat with his back leaning against the window frame. "You're my only friend, Apollo. You know that, right?" he said in a sad, small voice to his owl. He smiled when Apollo nuzzled his hand with his head and hooted softly. In the background, the sun began to set, framing Malfoy with the orange sky, and Harry saw the most beautiful person in his life, finally. He had been nearby this whole time.

_~~~End of flash back~~~_

Harry was shocked to see all those emotions that Malfoy had shown. He wondered then if Malfoy still talked to his bird. So, Harry went up to the owlery once in a while (with his invisibility cloak this time around), hoping to catch the blonde there talking to his owl again. And some of those visits, he did so. He saw the other part of the Slytherin that was hidden from the world.

It was fascinating to see the various expressions that the blonde had. Malfoy told the bird everything. He told him about his hatred of being followed everywhere by the two idiots, who only thought of food, and by the pug-faced girl, who thought that she was the prettiest girl in the whole school. He told the bird about his classes, about the professors, his homework. He even told the bird about his family. Really, he talked to the bird about everything. But mostly, he told the bird about Harry and his 'idiotic Gryffindork friends', how they bickered, how they threw curses, how they sometimes fought hand to hand like a common person.

After watching Malfoy talk to his owl a few times, Harry's view of the blonde began to change and he realized that Malfoy hid his true self behind a mask, a pureblood Slytherin Ice Prince mask. He had no real friends beside his beautiful eagle owl. He had no one to talk to. He still felt bitter about Harry's rejection long ago when he saw Harry laughing with his friends.

One other thing that Harry realized after watching Malfoy was that he had a beautiful smile. His face was much softer without that patented sneer of his. Harry knew that Malfoy was titled as ' The Hottest Bloke of Hogwarts' by most of the girls and some of the guys at school, and he had to agree to them. The Prince of the snakes was hot. But Harry had never classified him as beautiful. He knew maybe he was the only one at school who had ever seen that gorgeous smile of his. He couldn't see Malfoy as an insufferable, spoiled git again after the first time he saw that lonely, sad smile. And now, more often, he saw him let go of his mask, Harry knew his heart was also beginning to change its view of Malfoy.

xxXXxx

Ginny tried to jump on his lap again the next morning. Harry, who was tired because the lack of sleep the night before, jumped from the bench he was sitting on and shoved the red-headed girl to the floor. He then snapped at the poor girl. "Enough, Gin! I am not your boyfriend and I never intend on it ever happening! How many times do I need to tell you that? Is your skull so thick that my words will never absorb into your little brain? I do not like you that way and never will. So get off of me before I do something that we will both regret!" he yelled.

Ginny gasped, still on the floor, her eyes wide in shock. Hermione put a hand up to cover her open mouth. Ron gaped and choked on his food. The great hall went quiet. They had never ever heard the Gryffindor Wonder Boy, who always had a stock of friendly smiles for anyone, snap at his friends before. As annoying as his friends could be, Harry never got mad like this. Yes, Harry lost his temper once in a while, but it was always directed at his rival or whoever disturbed his friends. Mainly the Slytherins and especially their Prince.

He threw a glare at the now sobbing Ginny and prepared to storm out of the hall, but before he could bolt from his spot, Ron grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell, Harry?" he said, clearly annoyed that Harry had shoved Ginny and then snapped at her. Harry, still enraged, growled at him.

"What?" he snapped at Ron, who still clutched at his wrist.

"Why did you snap at my sister? She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Why? Didn't do anything_wrong_? I'll tell you why Ron, she has glued herself to me like a parasite since summer! And I have had enough of her unwanted presence!" Ron's face became redder as he got more and more offended at Harry's epithet of his sister.

"You called my sister what?" Ron hissed. He stood toe to toe with Harry by now.

"A parasite. A bloody annoying parasite! That is what she is! I've already told her, many times, that I do not like her that way. But she stubbornly insists on persisting!"

"Harry..." that was Hermione speaking. "You did kiss her.."

"It was a bloody game! One bloody game that forced me to involuntarily kiss someone that I. Do. Not. Like!" At that point, Ginny's sobs quickened and got louder. All of the Gryffindor's looked at them some with looks of pity toward Ginny and some of accusing glares to Harry. "What? All of you blame me now? You know what? I don't care any longer what you think of me!" he yanked his hand from Ron and stormed out of the hall. He sent a sneer to anyone who was bold enough to send him a mere curious glance.

Across the hall, a pair of silver eyes watched the show with amusement.

xxXXxx

Harry didn't stop walking until he was near the lake. The exact place that he had found Malfoy yesterday night. He screamed his frustration and threw some stones as hard as he could into the lake. He breathed heavily and ran his hand through his already messy hair. Ginny was so annoying. He was glad that he had shoved her and snapped at her like that. It was the first time he was out of control, and in front of all the students no less. The first time he had expressed his anger to his friends. He threw another stone before sitting down.

He was still fuming with his eyes closed when someone approached him.

"Never knew the Gryffindor Golden Boy could make a girl cry like that. A sister of a friend at that. Quite a good show, Potter." Harry opened his eyes and saw Malfoy had sat beside him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked Malfoy tiredly. The blonde only sent him an amused look.

"Oh, nothing. Only want to see how the all-smiles hero is pissed off. Say, Potter, what else is behind that humble and cheerful surface of yours?" Harry snorted. Malfoy looked at him, confused. "Did I say something funny?"

"You're not the one who can ask me something like that, Malfoy..." he said. Malfoy's frown went deeper.

"What do you mean?"

"That you also have something else behind that cold emotionless face you tend to show us every day. That you are not really an uptight pureblood wizard that thinks of other people as dirt on your shoes. And that you are not as cold hearted as you want people to believe."

"How do... I don't know what you mean by that!" Malfoy said defensively. Harry chuckled.

"I saw you, you know. I've seen you talking with your owl, once or twice " if it was possible, Malfoy's face got paler. He looked a little bit panicked now. "No need to panic. I won't tell anybody about that. Actually, I kind of like that other side of you. You can be a caring person if you want. And I think your smile is beau..." Harry stopped talking before he blurted out something he had always kept to himself.

"My smile is what, Potter?"

Harry blushed slightly. He cleared his throat before answering. "You're smile is better than your smirk. It made you... Look human." he said. "Anyway, yes, I'm not exactly the happy go lucky 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'." Harry said with grimace on his face. "I just do what people expect me to do, you know. That is what people want to see in me, right? A cheerful, good-hearted, humble hero. And I play that person for them."_And pray tell why did I tell him that?_

"Understood. Your minions are some of those people, aren't they? The bushy haired girl and the red head?" Harry frowned at the word minions but nodded, nevertheless. "They were kind of shocked when you yelled at the Weaselette like that, I could tell. Well, Weasel has always had a small brain and only thinks about his stomach. So, no surprise he didn't realize your smile was fake...And Granger, well, she is a mud- muggleborn. So, I believe that she knew about you from books before she met you, correct?" Harry nodded. "And you know that the books about The Boy Who Lived mostly pictured you as the typical hero. You know, brave, strong, kind-hearted, generous kind of hero. And I suppose she shaped the perspectives of who you are in her head and so, she could never see beneath that image. Agreed?"

"Yes, I think I agree with you. About Hermione, anyway. But Ron is not as bad as you think he is, you know. He is a bit thick headed, yes..." Malfoy snorted at this. "But he always comes around and is a faithful friend. And they are my friends, not my minions!" Malfoy only hummed and gave Harry an I-don't-care-what-you-think-but-that's-what-I-think look. Harry just chuckled. Well, he didn't care what Malfoy thought either.

They sat in silence for a while before Harry remembered the situation from last night. "Hey, Malfoy, you never answered my question last night."

"What question?"  
>"About how you knew that I have been, well, stalking you..." Malfoy chuckled.<p>

"Admit it at last, Potter?" he chuckled some more when Harry blushed a beautiful shade of red. "Hmm... How can I say it? Mmm, let's say I'm not who I used to be. Or to be exact,_what_I used to be." Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You will have to find out for yourself." Malfoy said, sent him a wink, and a small smile before walking away. Leaving a blushing Harry behind with some confused thought. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

><p>A.N. Yeah! Elthan is back! Woohoo! Tell me what you think? Chocolate cookies for anyone who review!<p> 


	4. Found Out

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** not mine, babes!

**A.N.** I want to say thank you very much for all the review, the favorites, and the alerts. they meant so much to me! Cookies for you all! And then I am so sorry to long update! I fell ill a couple of days before and all I could do only groaned at my bed and did nothing.. Anyway, this is the new chap! Longer then usual. I hope it payed the long delay.. Enjoy!

Give hugs for **thewarchangedpeople** for beta-ing this chapter for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Found Out**

Harry was walking to his afternoon class absentmindedly; relying on his feet and his knowledge of the castle structure, he climbed the stairs to the DADA class on the fifth floor from the kitchen. And he was alone. Yes, alone. Without his best friends. Or his 'minions', like Malfoy always loved to say. He didn't want any company right now. Just... He knew he couldn't hold his temper with his still raging emotion after his outburst that morning. And he knew how his friends would be. Oh, yes he bloody well knew.

Ron. Harry knew he would be still mad at him right now. The red head was always hot tempered and easily got angered. Especially about his sister. Or about Harry. Oh, just look back at the fourth year incident, shall we? Harry was absolutely sure Ron would spit at him and yell and mutter under his breath about this morning on and on and on. Harry rubbed his forehead. Just imagining it made him got a headache.

Hermione. The mother hen of us all... Harry just knew Hermione would nag him all day. 'That was absolutely unnecessary to shove her like that, Harry! How could you do such things? Couldn't you tell her with a softer way? It's not like you, Harry...' Harry could even hear her at his head. Oh, bloody nag!  
>He huffed. Trust his friends to give him headache without even being here!<p>

Harry was trying to clear his head and racked his brain to think about anything else when the very interesting chit chat with Malfoy popped up in front of his mind. It was intriguing. He remembered the blonde said '_what_the used to be', with a pressure at the 'what' part. Hmm... Meaning, Malfoy was not a human any longer. Right? Either he came to his Inheritance or got bitten by some creature. Harry thought that the second option was more possible. Draco Malfoy was a pureblood after all. Meaning, he was a hundred percent wizard to boot. So, it wasn't possible to him to come to a creature inheritance.

From a little he understood about The Law of Creature Heritage from Hagrid's class, both parents should have a creature blood in their veins, even if just a drop of it, to have a child that could come to a Creature Inheritance. If only one of the parents had that blood, the child would not transform to his/her heritage when he/she was off age. This implied, if Malfoy became a creature not because of getting bitten, both of his parents should have that creature blood. _This means, Draco Malfoy family is not as pure-blooded as he always bragged. _Harry shook his head, already discarding that idea. His musing, however, stopped when he arrived at the class.

Harry took the seat behind Neville, the only seat available that was not near Ron and Hermione. Hermione, of course, had been waving at him to sit beside them. Well, beside Hermione. Ron still threw a nasty look to him when he entered the room that made Harry sneer at him as a response. There was no way Harry would willingly take the seat near Ron. Not until the red head realized that he was not the one who did wrong.

He imagined that he would have a row with Ron that similar to the one they had in the fourth year. Therefore, like what happened in the past, he didn't feel that he did something wrong. It was Ginny who annoyed him first, after all. And as far as he knew, he had been so patient so gentle about his rejection of Ginny. It was her fault that she acted like a slut and made him finally reach his limit. So, he resolved himself not ask for apology from the youngest Weasley.

Hermione, however, was a different matter. He knew she wanted to interrogate him. At least to clear a few things. She wouldn't take any decision before she knew all the facts, which made him a little relieved. Hermione would understand his reasoning for his behaviour towards Ginny, despite her friendship with the younger girl. But, he wanted to have his time alone for a while.

Harry kept his escapades until dinner time, which he spent in the kitchen. Oh, the house elves were very eager to feed him; he swore that his pants were two sizes smaller after he finished his dinner. After that, he decided to clear his head by the lake before went back to the dorm. This time, the dorm would be very crowded and he didn't want start an argument or two with Ron in front of every Gryffindor. Oh, yes, he was sure that Ron would love to pick a fight with him.

He walked slowly to the Black Lake. The night was rather chilly, so there was no one around despite the young night; curfew was still in three hours. He sighed when he reached the oak tree and found no one stand there. The same tree that he and Malfoy used as a shelter from the sun that morning.

_Wait, why did I sigh? It's not that I expected something (or someone) here. _He told to himself. He really didn't expect anything when he walked from the kitchen to this place. But surely, unconsciously, he was hoping something, or rather someone, was already here.

He shook his head and sat. He watched the moon with some fascinations. It was half-moon today. He looked at the moon in silence for a while when he began to wonder. When had he become so interested with the moon? He liked to watch the sky and was quite good in Astronomy, sure. It was one of his favourite practical classes. But he never felt any special interest with the moon. Not before his seventeenth birthday anyway.

He realized his fascination to the moon began after his birthday last summer. He developed a hobby over summer; sat on his desk and watched the moon from behind his window. He didn't know why he became so in love with that round shiny ball. He just felt some ties with the thing. But he shrugged it as something not important thing to think about.

Other things also happened in the summer. He, finally, had his growth spurt. He was four inches taller now than he was. He wasn't as tall as Malfoy or Ron, but came close. Now, both of them were just one or two inches taller rather than towering over him, much to his delight. He also became more muscular. Broader than the two of them. Ron was as skinny as ever. It was as if all the food that he consumed was only absorbed for his height. As for Malfoy, well, he'd always been on the slender side since Harry knew him.

He could explain about all of his muscles, though. He had done physical training by himself, as per Dumbledore's request. He jogged every morning, sit ups, push ups, backups. Dudley, who became mature and called a truce with Harry, agreed to teach him boxing as now Dudley had joined the Junior Professional Boxing Club. It was fun to box with Dudley without any bad intentions behind. The many chores that his aunt and uncle made him do were also help with his broader shoulder, muscled arms, and defined abs.

He stopped his musing when his wrist watch showed that it was nearly midnight. He let a sigh of disappointment when, until then, no one approached him or his tree. He surrendered with his own heart that he was indeed waiting for someone. Someone with a very beautiful pale face, white blonde hair, and striking silver orbs. Harry sighed one more time and began his journey back to the Tower.

He didn't realize that a pair of watchful silver glowing eyes hidden behind a shadow had been there since Harry started to watch the moon longingly.

xxXXxx

Harry had hoped that Hermione would be already in bed when he made it to the common room, but he was not that lucky. He saw Hermione sat on one of the couches in front of the fire with a thick old book on her lap. He sighed and resigned with his fate, mother hen Hermione. He plopped himself down beside Hermione and leaned back.

"Hermione." He said.

Hermione put a mark in the book and set it on the coffee table. "Hi, Harry." She shifted in her seat in order to face Harry. "How are you?"

"Fine..." he said as he closed his eyes. "I'm fine.."

"Harry, what happened today..."

"It was my limit. You'd seen how Ginny acted around me after that silly game we played at the Burrow this summer. I was annoyed beyond control, 'Mione. Just because I gave her a kiss didn't mean she could throw herself all over me..." he said tiredly.

"Yes. Yes, you're right of course. But, Harry, can't you try it with her? She really likes you, you know. And she's not so bad. She's a pretty girl. A little stubborn and spoiled, yes, but she is very cheerful and energetic. You don't know, maybe you will be happy with her..." Hermione said carefully. Harry sighed and opened his eyes. The striking green eyes looked directly at Hermione's warm brown orbs.

"I can't be with her."

"Why? Is it because she is Ron's sister? That you think her as your own sister?"

"No, it's not that..." Harry closed his eyes again and rubbed his face. Hermione waited for his answer patiently. She was not blind. She knew that Ginny was annoyingly slutty to Harry after that one not-so-monumental kiss. One kiss that was given with great reluctance on Harry's part. Oh, yes, she could see the unwillingness of Harry that night. What she didn't understand was why Harry did not try to build a relationship with Ginny. They would make a pretty couple.  
>"I can't be with her not because she is not pretty or because she is my friend's sister or because I think of her as a sister. I can't be with her, or even just trying to be with her, because I'm gay. I like guys. And as far as I know, she is still a girl, right?" Hermione gaped.<p>

Harry watched warily as Hermione's jaw hit the floor. He dreaded the day he opened up about his sexuality to his friends since he realized that he was gay in their third year. Especially Hermione. It was not as if homosexuality was a rare occurrence in the Wizarding world. They even had a potion to make sure a man was able to get pregnant or a woman to impregnate another woman. But Hermione was a muggleborn. She was raised in muggle culture. And muggles were not as tolerable as wizards and witches to a gay man or woman.

"Ah... I see... Well, Ginny has no chance to get you then!" she said cheerfully. Now, it was Harry's jaw hit the floor. "What?" asked Hermione; seeing Harry gob smacked expression.

"You're okay with this? With me being gay?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Well... Your parents are muggles and you know how muggle see things like this..." he said. Hermione chuckled.

"Oh, Harry... Of course I would be okay with you being gay. Even my parents would not see you less. You know, my cousin Daisy married her girlfriend last year. So, yeah, my family is quite open-minded." Harry smiled hearing that. He felt good to have one less secret from his friend. "So, Harry, tell me. Besides you being gay, do you have someone that you like? A crush?"

"Umm... I should go to bed. Night, 'Mione!" he said bolted from the couch before Hermione could force him to answer that question. Telling her that he was gay was one thing. But telling her that he was smitten with a certain blonde haired teen was another matter at all.

XxXXxx

It was a very bright Saturday morning. Harry stirred on his warm four poster bed and yawned. He stretched out and sat. A quick tempus charm showed him that it was eight. His dorm mates still in their dream land. Enjoying the freedom of over sleeping when they had no classes waiting for them. Harry picked some fresh clothes and go to the bathroom to shower.

Harry decided to go to the library after breakfast. He really wanted to know what exactly Draco Malfoy was now. He would research all day long today. Never mind the sunny weather and that he was actually really tempted to grab his Firebolt and fly. But he wanted answer and he wanted it now. He knew he couldn't ask for Hermione's help. He did not think that Malfoy would be glad if there was another person knowing his secret.

Harry sat on one of the empty chairs at the library. He pulled out a parchment, his quill, and a bottle of black ink. He tapped his chin with his quill, trying to remember all the changes that he had seen in the blonde.

"Okay, let's see..."

Draco's changes:

is paler  
>maybe has fangs<br>eyes is glowing  
>needs little to no food<br>doesn't seem to breathe  
>maybe has problem with blood<br>does not feel cold and his skin is cold  
>cannot be seen in the map<p>

"What else... He has an ethereal beauty..." Harry wrote the ninth point before scratched that. "Oh, come on, Harry. Focus!" He tapped his quill to his chin again and frowned to his short list. "Okay, screams vampire to me." He murmured and began to search for a book about magical creatures. Once he got the book, he flipped the pages until he got to the V section. "Let's see..."

_**V. Vampire**_

_An old mystical and magical creature. Probably the oldest that lives on the Earth besides Wizarding people. Vampire is usually called the undead. That title was created because of the lack of heartbeat and the fact that a vampire does not need to breathe. Vampires can stay still for a very long time without even blinking. But even with the lack of blood in their veins and without the need of oxygen, vampires can move around like humans. That is why vampires are called the undead._

_A vampire is born when a human is bitten by another vampire. Vampire bites are believed to have venom in them that can change human cells into vampire cells and kill the heart of the human. There are rumours that injection of vampire blood could also change a human into vampire. But there is no written proof of this. Vampires are sterile beings. Therefore, they cannot reproduce and therefore one cannot become a vampire by birth or even by Creature Inheritance (to see about Creature Inheritance, read Chapter 13)._

_Vampires are immortal beings, meaning they live forever. However, they need blood to survive. Every vampire needs blood in different amounts. They can feed once a week, twice a week, or more. Vampires can drink animal blood as their diet. But they need to feed twice as often than when they drink human blood. It is believed that the longer a vampire denies human blood, the weaker he would be even though he drinks the animal blood twice as often. If a vampire does not drink blood for a lengthy period of time, they will be weakened until they are dying and, eventually, truly die._

_The easiest way to identify a vampire is to see their skin tone. They are incredibly pale, almost white. Their skin is also as cold as ice, though after consuming blood their temperature usually becomes a little bit warmer and their skin tone becomes a shade darker. They have a set of fangs that help them to tear their prey's skin apart so they can consume the blood. The fangs, however, only form when they smell blood, when they hunt, or when they feel threatened. Vampire eyes always glow, especially after they feed. The longer they don't feed, the glow in their eyes dulls._

_In order to hunt, vampires are equipped with some abilities. First of all, vampires are very strong. They can snap steel as if it was only a mere toothpick. They can also move very fast. They can run across a Quidditch pitch in a blink of an eye. But, the most dangerous ability of a vampire is maybe their allure. Vampires, like veelas, have an allure to attract their prey (humans) to come to them. Unlike the veela that the allure mostly because of their pheromones, vampires have an unearthly beauty. In their paleness, every vampire has a very beautiful face, despite their gender, that can easily attract humans. They also have a sweet and unique smell. This smell also can attract humans to them._

_Vampires also have their own magic. Different than wizards or witches, vampires do not need a wand to perform their magic. They do it wandlessly, but still need incantations to activate a spell. However, vampire magic is not as strong as wizard and witch magic. They usually rely on their super strength and super speed. That is why it is very hard to win a fight with a vampire even with stronger magic._

_Although very strong and immortal, vampires have their own weaknesses. They can be killed by stabbing their heart with a very sharp stake. The material of the stake is not important. They also can be killed by separating the head from the body. Vampires are easily burnt by sunlight. They still can walk in daylight but their skin will be burnt in a few minutes and it's not very comfortable for them. So many vampires choose to stay inside in the day time._

_Werewolves are believed to be vampire's natural enemy. The two creatures have been at war against each other for thousands of years. There is no one who knows the reason behind the war. Until now, there is no vampire that can stand in the same room with a werewolf without fighting, full moon or not. To see more about werewolves, read the section about werewolves in this chapter._

"Well... I think this is the answer." Harry mumbled under his breath after he read about vampires and began to scramble a note to Malfoy.

xxXXxx

At the midnight, Harry got up from bed and threw his invisibility cloak around his body. He moved slowly to the door so his slumbering dorm mates wouldn't wake up. He climbed down the stairs to the front door; feeling very lucky that he didn't bump into Filch, Mrs. Norris, Peeves, or the patrolling Prefect and Professor. He walked down through Hogwarts grounds to the Black Lake. The lone figure already stood by the shore. Harry removed his cloak and stopped beside the blonde.

"Malfoy." He said. Sat under the usual oak tree. Malfoy looked down at him and sat beside him.

"So, you already know what I am?" he asked. Harry noticed that, despite the chill of early October night, Malfoy only wore his usual black silk shirt and black trousers.

"Uh huh." Harry nodded. Malfoy raised his blonde eyebrow. "You're a vampire. At least your physical traits are the same as the vampire's physical traits that I've read. Am I right?"

"What physical traits?"

"Hmm... You are pale. Paler than usual I mean. I think I even saw your fangs some time ago. Your eyes glow silver rather than your usual stormy grey..." Malfoy arched his eyebrow at this. Harry gulped. _Did I say something wrong?_

"You noticed my eyes glow? And that they used to be stormy grey?" he said. Harry blushed and nodded slowly. "Are you watching me that close, Potter?" Malfoy smirked seeing that Harry's blush deepen. Harry tried to clear his throat.

"A, anyway... Am I correct? Are you a vampire?" Harry asked the blonde. There was exactly five full minutes of silence before the Slytherin answered with a somehow subdued voice.

"I am. A bloody vampire..."

"Oh..." Harry saw the blonde's face fell. "So... You were, you were bitten this summer, weren't you? Was that Voldemort's order? Or was it just an accident?"

"I was not bitten..." Malfoy answered with a very soft voice, Harry almost did not catch that.

"What? How come?" Harry was confused. How come Malfoy became a vampire if he was not bitten? A blood transfusion maybe? He heard the blonde sigh heavily.  
>"I don't know how, actually. It was the night before my seventeenth birthday. My body began to ache. It became worse as midnight approached. At midnight, I felt my body burn all over the place. It was so horrible I passed out. When the morning came, I was already transformed..."<p>

"It sounds like an Inheritance transformation..." Harry whispered. Malfoy nodded his agreement. "But, Malfoy, vampirism can't be inherited by blood! You can only change into a vampire if you are bitten or get a blood transfusion from a vampire. At least that's what the book said..."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know how I suddenly changed into a vampire. Neither do my parents. I have read the entire selection of vampire related books that we have at the manor library and found nothing. No one ever changed into a vampire by Inheritance before " he sounded defeated. Harry itched to rub those slumped shoulders. "Imagine, the day before, you just an ordinary boy who could not wait to open all the presents you'd get for your birthday. And the day after, you had transformed into a blood thirsty creature!"

They sat quietly like that for a while. "So, how do you feed? Do you hunt? Drink animal blood?"

"No, I feed on human blood. Animal blood is not enough for a vampire, Potter. It will only delay our death. At one point, we still have to consume human blood to survive." Harry's eyes widen hearing that.

"So, how do you feed? I don't think you feed on Hogwarts students. As secretive you are, gossip about a vampire sucking some of the students would spread around the castle."

"I don't 'suck the student' as you said, Potter." He sneered. Harry just chuckled. "Mother sends me some bottles of blood once a week. She buys the blood from the hospital near our house."

"Ah... That's what you drink every morning, isn't it?" the blonde nodded. "You drink it every morning, right? That's pretty often..."  
>"Yes, I drink it often because I only drink a couple of cups of blood every day. Usually, a vampire sucks a human dry once a week. Or twice if you are a new born. It's a matter of the amount and the frequency, Potter." Harry made small 'oh'.<p>

They were drowned in their own minds after that. Harry thought about Malfoy's transformation. He did not get bitten. Nor was blood transfusion. He changed... just like that! But vampires could not reproduce. A vampire couldn't get pregnant or impregnate anybody else. Even if that anybody was not a vampire. They were just sterile. So it was impossible a vampire changed via Inheritance. To come to an Inheritance, someone needed at least one drop of creature blood from both of the parents. So, how come Malfoy had changed into a vampire?

"Do any friends of yours know about this? About your transformation?" Harry asked. Malfoy only chuckled darkly.

"I don't have any friends, Potter. But if you meant my Slytherin fellows, no, they do not know about this. It's only my parents, and now you, who know." Harry wanted to ask Malfoy something, but he hesitated. The blonde seemed notice. "What is on your mind, Potter?" Harry looked at that wonderful silver orbs.

"Erm... I just want to ask... Why, why do you not have any friends? Even in Slytherin?" the vampire looked like he was thinking of an answer.

"We, Slytherins, do not make friends, Potter. We make allies. We cannot be vulnerable or show our weaknesses or we can have someone use that to stab us in our back. To live in the snake's pit is more dangerous than you realize, Potter. Even more since the Dark Lord's back, we can't know who we can believe. It is saver to keep our selves to ourselves."

Harry frowned. He knew some of the Death Eater's children or Death-Eater-wanna-bes were Slytherin. But he didn't realize it was that dangerous. "There are some Death-Eater-wanna-bes down there..." Malfoy uttered what was plaguing Harry's head.

"And you're not?" he asked. The blonde turned his head to Harry sharply. He hissed dangerously with glowing eyes and fangs and all that. Harry gulped nervously. Malfoy was scary!

"Do you think I am a kind of man who wants to grovel to that snake faced bastard? I am a Malfoy, Potter. A Malfoy does not bow to anyone!" he hissed.

"B-But your father..."

"My father is a coward! And I am not my father!" he spat. "He wanted me to take the Mark last summer. He wanted to take me to his Lord after my birthday despite my refusal. He planned to take me by force, no matter how strong I was. I refused to be a filthy Death Eater. You have to know one thing, Potter. A vampire can't be marked by anybody. When my father realized that I'd changed into a vampire, he was fumed. But he couldn't do anything since vampires, even new borns, are much stronger than a mere wizard like him."

"So, your father wanted you to be a Death Eater, but you refused? And now that you are a vampire you are free from Voldemort and your father, right?" Harry was shocked when the blonde snorted.

"Not that easy, Potter. My father still wants me to serve the Dark Lord. Vampires are strong dark creatures, Potter. Very great allies, if you could have them. He wanted me to propose to the Dark Lord that I would track the other vampires and try to persuade them to join the dark side."

"But you still refused, did you not?" the raven haired teen asked fearfully. He couldn't imagine how deadly Voldemort would be if he had vampire clans on his side.

"Don't worry your pretty head, Potter. Of course I refused. I still do." The blonde said.

Again, they sat with a somehow heavy but comfortable silence. Harry peered to the teen beside him and saw that the blonde was deeply in thought. "Hey, Malfoy. Why don't we be friends?" he asked. The blonde looked surprised.

"Friends? Us?"

"Yes. I can be your friend. It's quite enjoyable talking with you if you don't sneer at me. You are not as bad as I thought..." Harry said. The blonde only looked at Harry. "Well?" after a while, the blonde seemed to recover from his shock.

"Okay. I think I can be your friend..." he said slowly. Harry offered his hand to the blonde.

"Friends!" Malfoy clasped his own hand to Harry's. Harry shook it, grinning widely.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Finally we know what Draco is! but how can he become a vampire? anybody know?

I have a question for you, lads. What do you want Ron to be:  
>1. A homophobe, so he will not be Harry's friend in this story and this will be contained by Ron bashing.<br>2. Not a homophobe but against Harry and Draco's relationship. Still won't be Harry's friend.  
>3. Will lash out at first but will come around and still be Harry's best friend.<p>

Tell me what you think about it and what do you think about this chapter! Muffin for all of the reviews!


	5. Confrontation

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

**A.N.** I'm so sorry with long update! but I would blame my internet provider for that.. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, favourites, and alerts! Muffins for you all! Now, on with the story..

Thanks for **thewarchangedpeopl**e for beta-ing this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Confrontation**

Hogwarts was stunned.

Literally.

Well, not_ literally_ literally... Oh, you know what I mean! No? Well, then...

Here's the deal, Hogwarts rarely saw a Gryffindor talking civilly with a Slytherin. Not that much, that is. But, actually, it was not THAT big of a deal when something like that happened once or twice. Truth to be told, there were quite a few Gryffindor's that didn't mind much of the Slytherins sneaky ways. As the Slytherins didn't mind the foolish head-on tendencies of the Gryffindor's. Yeah, that was not a big deal at all.

But, when the said Gryffindor was the raven haired Golden Boy and the Slytherin counterpart was the blonde haired Ice Prince... Well, that was a different matter altogether. And you asked me why? Well... It was not a big deal when they did not hex each other into oblivion at the corridors. And no, it was not a surprise when they only nodded when they bumped into each other at the library. It was also not hot news when they paired and worked together peacefully during Potions, without exchanging any sneers or insults. No, it was not THAT shocking. Not at all. Really. They had been doing it since last year.

But when the Lions' Hero waved cheerfully to the Snakes' Leader across the Great Hall? Or when the said Sly Snake smiled -who'd ever thought, the ICE PRINCE could SMILE! - back to the Brave Lion? Or when the two of them played seeker games in the rain the crazy seekers tried to CATCH that little innocent snitch under heavy drops of water, like a curtain!- and laughed, yes LAUGHED!, together like they were best mates? Or when the raven haired teen placed his arm around the blonde haired boy shoulders in front of their shared class without any particular reasons? And when the said blonde did NOT shove him off and just raised an eyebrow of amusement to the said raven?

Yes, Hogwarts, with all the people who lived there, was stunned. Stunned like our high and mighty Merlin had cast Petrificus Totalus on everyone. Stunned as in jaws kept dropping to the floor, as in eyes popped out of their sockets, as in air supply was running low as everybody started gasping for more oxygen. Stunned like they witnessed something more monumental than when a fourteen year old student successfully grabbed a golden egg from a raged Mummy Dragon, or more terrifying than when an Azkaban convict tried to tear apart a painting of the Fat Lady in order to kill someone behind said painting, or more awe-inspiring than the Weasley twins' unforgettable escapades from the horrible Ministry-appointed DADA professor in the middle of their exams, with their own magnificent fireworks.

And that had been going on in the last six weeks. One and a half months. Six weeks after Harry extended his hand to Draco that night. Six weeks after Harry met Draco in front of the Great Hall to say 'Good Morning, Draco!' with his patented cheerful Golden Boy voice of his and Draco gave his tight-lipped-very-small-almost-not-there-but-nevertheless-a-smile of his.

Six weeks and Hogwarts still could not warp their minds that the-best-rivals-of-Hogwarts-history-became-all-buddy-buddy-to-each-other. Six weeks and a head of bushy haired witch of Gryffindor had smiled knowingly to her best friend. Six weeks and a merry old man had his clear blue eyes twinkled madly behind his half-moon spectacles. Six weeks and a snarky greasy ex-Potion-Master-come-truly-terrifying-DADA-professor sneered mercilessly at the whispered gossip among the students. Six weeks and a cat-like Transfiguration professor gave twenty points each to the two scandalous students for promoting House Unity.

And in six weeks, a rather hot-tempered, narrow-minded, prejudice-holder of a red head was still raging with irrational anger. That irritated Harry no end. And brought us to another loud exchange of yelled spats in the middle of crowded Gryffindor common room. Yes, it was not the first time the members of Gryffindor House witnessed this kind of thing. And actually, it was just Ron Weasley screaming at the top of his lungs, again, to a quite composed and cool Harry Potter. And a frowning Hermione Granger was left in the middle.

"What are you thinking Harry? That is a bloody Slytherin you're friends with! They cannot be trusted!" Ron yelled his displeasure with his raven haired friend. Harry only raised one of his dark eyebrows at Ron as if he did not give a damn with what the red head said. That, of course, made Ron even more irritated with the saviour. "They are sneaky snakes, for Merlin's sake! Can't you see it? They are all Dark Wizards! He is a Dark Wizard, Harry! A Death Eater wanna be! He..."

"Shut up, Ron." Harry hissed between his tightly clamped teeth. He was tired with Ron's' ever present complaints, or whines, or spats, or snide comments, or everything else he was doing continuously these past six weeks. The raven haired hero always ignored them, of course. But he was not a saint with everlasting patience. And Ron just could not shut his bloody mouth.

"Maybe he is already a Death Eater... Yes, he should be! You should not be friends him, Harry! He will give you to You-Know-Who in no time! I bet he came near you just to bring you to his Lord! That sneaky filthy snake! You should stop seeing him!"

"Ron, just... Shut up, will you?" But of course, the dunderhead would never shut his mouth. It was a wonder Harry's patience had not snapped yet.

"Humph! I bet that ferret face grovelled over you to beg your forgiveness and be your friend! You're too kind for your own good, you know! You should not let him near you! That filthy slimy snake! He is a rightful mean bastard!"

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry growled. His emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut your fucking mouth! I'm tired of your nonsense!" Ron did shut his mouth and looked at him with wide shocked eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"I. Am. Tired. Of. Your. Nonsense!" Harry spat. Those inhuman growls could be heard from deep of his throat. "He is NOT a Death Eater. Nor he will be one. He IS a snake, a very sneaky one at that. But he will not give me up to Voldemort. He's not that low." Harry took pleasure seeing a flinch that Ron did when Voldemort's name came out. "If you need to know, it was me who offered MY hand to be HIS friend this time around." Now, he heard some of the lions gasp. Harry sneered at them. He vaguely heard Hermione sigh from his right.

"What? How could you, Harry? After all he did to us? To you? He always taunted us whenever he saw us! He always picked a fight with us! With you especially, Harry! He called us names! He called Hermione a mudblood! He mocked your parentless condition and my... well, my family condition! Did all that mean nothing to you, Harry? He is an evil git!" Ron was yelling now. Harry rubbed his aching forehead agitatedly. He was tired of all the confrontations that Ron brought to him. He would retort, but Hermione talked before he opened his mouth.

"Really, Ron. He stopped his taunting long before Harry befriended him! He has been polite and civil to us for a year! He never called me mudblood for a year and several months now. Neither has he taunted you or Harry! You were the one who always picked a fight with him. And he never even sneered at you!"

"Herm, Hermione?" Ron said weakly. Harry sent a glance to his bushy haired friend. Actually quite surprised with Hermione's line of thinking about Draco.

"Malfoy maybe has been a mean bastard or evil git or whatever you called him, Ron. But he has grown up, has he not? He's stopped calling me names. Or you or even Harry. He has been civil to us! You can see it if you shut your bloody mouth rather than throw insults at him or pick a fight or two with him for a while! He even became Harry's friend, who is known as his mortal enemy he, the spoiled boy that he is, can put that childish rivalry to an end, so why can't you? Really, Ron, open your eyes, won't you?" Hermione spoke with her lecture mode. Before Ron even closed his gaped mouth, Hermione began again.

"And one more thing, Ron. I don't think he would ever bring Harry to Vol-Voldemort. If he wanted to, Harry would not be here with us now. He has had many chances already. Come on, Harry!" Hermione said with finality and dragged an awestruck Harry out through the Fat Lady painting.

**xxXXxx**

"Wow, Hermione..." Harry said when they sat under the oak tree (or as Harry always said Draco's tree) near the Black Lake. "I didn't know you thought that about Draco. I mean, yes he has stopped calling you mudblood and all and we have had a kind of truce with him since last year. But he still has not apologized to you, has he?" Hermione smiled softly at him.

"Yeah... weird, isn't it? But that's truly what I think. We do have a truce with him, yes, and he really has not disturbed us, or anybody else in this matter, at all since last year. And he became your friend!" Hermione explained. "If he could be your friend, than I guess he's not that bad."

Harry nodded. He mentally sighed. He silently asked whoever listened to him, why Ron could not as mature as Hermione. Why he could not see that he was absolutely fine with Draco, that Draco was not a Dark Wizard, moreover not a Death Eater. If this was how Ron acted after the news that he became friend with the Slytherin, how would his response with his big crush to Draco? _He may not want to see my face ever again..._

Harry and Hermione sat in comfortable silence after that. They watched the sun begin to set and the stars begin to show and twinkle softly up in the night sky. Harry noted dully that a big and perfectly round silver moon also slowly rose to the sky. "Hey, Harry..." Hermione said. Harry only hummed to tell her that he was listening. "You like Malfoy, don't you? As in fancy?"

Harry snapped his head to look at her so fast it hurt his neck. "Wha... What?" he said weakly. Hermione chuckled softly. She placed her hand on Harry's chin and tapped it gently.

"Close your mouth, Harry." She said. Harry shut his still gaping mouth. He stared at her disbelievingly. Hermione chuckled some more. "You do, huh?"

"How, how do you know?" he said with that pretty blush of his.

"I think it's pretty clear from how you treat him and interact with him." Hermione patted Harry's back when she saw her raven haired friend began to hyperventilate. _How can she know? Oh my Gods, is there anybody else that knows? What if Draco knows? Oh my Gods... He cannot know! I will be damned if Draco knows about my feelings!_

"Easy, Harry!" Hermione seemed to notice her friend's distress. "I don't think there's anybody else who knows about it. I think that even Malfoy himself does not realize it!"

"But you do, 'Mione!" he said, looking at Hermione with his impossibly wide emerald eyes. Hermione sighed. _Maybe the way I said it was wrong..._ she thought to herself.

"I do because I know you enough to notice that your eyes perk slightly when Malfoy enters the room you're in. Or that your face lights up when he smiles at you. Or that you are more cheerful in the common room after you spend some time with him that day..." Hermione still rubbed Harry's back until the wizard's breathing was normal again. "I think no one else notices those things though. I have just been being your friend long enough to see that!"

Harry offered her a small smile, relieved that Hermione thought no one else besides her noticed that. He really tried to hide his feelings towards Draco from anyone. It's just... Draco and he were coming from different leagues. Hell, he didn't even know whether Draco was gay or not! But Hermione should know, shouldn't she? She was his best friend after all. A very perceptible one at that. He was sure that there was nothing about him that Hermione did not notice.

"Don't worry, Harry. Nobody knows! I promise!" Harry's smile grew wider.

"If you say so." Hermione gave him a big grin and her eyes twinkled mischievously. Harry gulped nervously. He had a feeling he would not like the next question Hermione would ask him. And he was right.

"Will you tell him? Oh, you would be a hot couple, you know? The two most wanted, gorgeous boys of Hogwarts becoming a couple..." Hermione said dreamily. Harry swore he saw Hermione almost drooling. Almost. Not really drooling. But still...

"Hermione! You pervert! What were you thinking just now?" he scolded his best friend. Hermione grinned sheepishly and had a decency to blush. "Hold on, the two most wanted, _gorgeous_ boys? Me? You mean just Draco, right?"

"You silly, silly boy! You don't know how attractive you are now, do you?" Harry only stared at Hermione incredulously and shook his head. "You are one of the five most edible single men at Hogwarts, right now. Along with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Michael Corner, and believe it or not, our one and only Dean Thomas. Well, that's what I've heard from the ever gossiping girls, anyway."

"Dean?" he was surprised. Dean was an okay guy, he guessed. The dark skinned boy was sweet and had an even temper, rarely got angry at someone. But, still. It was a surprise. Because the other boys were rather extraordinary in the look department.

Draco, well, Draco was drop dead gorgeous. Okay, it might be his feelings talking. But, really, no one would disagree with him. He was tall and slender. His face was very beautiful with a little feminine touch here and there. He had pink cupid bow thin lips, pale smooth alabaster skin, startling silver eyes, high cheekbones, perfectly sculptured nose, and silky white blonde hair that no one else had. Even before his transformation to a vampire (not that Hermione knew), he was a very pretty boy. His aloof and haughty demeanour only added to his mysterious aura.

Blaise Zabini had an exotic Italian look. He had this sexy smooth dark olive skin tone that got along beautifully with his dark brown curly hair and bright sapphire eyes. He was also tall, a good few inches taller than Draco, and had some muscles that filled his great body shape. His flirtatious tendency was very famous. Different than Draco's stoic mask, Zabini always had his dirty flirty smile and a wink for all the ladies around the school. And Merlin, those smiles were just hot!

Michael Corner, in the other hand, had a big shaped body. He was very masculine with his bulky muscles and tall build. But unlike Crabbe and Goyle, his bulk did not make him look clumsy. Despite his all-muscled body, his movement was almost graceful. But not as graceful as Draco, of course. His face was far from pretty. He had a very manly face with strong jaw, straight nose, and thick brows. Even all the guys ogled his to-die-for body and he was the very symbol of a strong man. But behind his roughness, he was a very kind person, like a polite farmer from a faraway village. He was the hundred percent opposite of Draco Malfoy.

So, Dean was a little bit too ordinary if we examine the other three boys.

"Yes, our very own Dean. Apparently, many Hogwarts girls, especially the older ones, now prefer a sweet and calm and simple type of guy. Perfect husband material, don't you think? Patience and even tempered... So Dean is perfect, right?" Harry nodded.

"Wait. I missed something here. Hmm... Okay, Draco is the beautiful Ice Prince, Zabini is the gorgeous Italian playboy, Corner is the macho farm boy, and Dean is the sweet husband-will-be. I can understand that. But me? It's because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, isn't it?" Hermione made a tsk sound with her tongue and sent an exasperated look at him.

"You really don't know how hot you look, do you? Let me tell you, then. You have these wide sparkling innocent emerald eyes and these messy raven hairs make you look adorable, like a puppy." Harry pouted at that. "But on the other hand your messy locks give you this just-had-a-great-shag-session look. Sexy, you know? You are not as big as Michael Corner, but you have a divine toned chest and washer-board stomach that is shown by how your shirts hug your body. You have healthy golden tanned skin that makes some girls crazy over you. And it helps that you've had your growth spurt and are almost as tall as Ron now. You ARE gorgeous, Harry." Hermione said with finality. Harry gaped. _Am I that good?_

"So, if Malfoy is the beautiful Ice Prince and Zabini is gorgeous Italian playboy and Corner is the macho farm boy and Dean is sweet husband-will-be, then you are the sexy adorable Hero. But don't worry, Harry, you're not my type." Hermione leered at him. Harry shoved her shoulder gently and laughed with her.

**xxXXxx**

Unlike the comfy and cheerful air that surrounded the Gryffindor common room, Slytherin common room was quiet and cool. Like most of the pure-blooded students that lived in the snake's pit. There were no students playing exploding snap and no big laughs over a shared joke and no students lying around the thick rug on the floor doing their homework.

The Slytherins acted like they should with their pure-blood upbringing. Cool and calm and aloof. Always wearing their masks that never betrayed their true emotions or what happens in their cunning heads. Even the playboy Blaise Zabini used that flirtatious mask to hide himself. There was no one you could believe in; 'only trust yourself' was the Slytherin motto. You never knew when your so called friends would betray you and stab you in the back.

Draco Malfoy, currently sitting on one of the black leather couches that were scattered around the room, understood it completely. He was, after all, a pure-blooded Slytherin to the core. He had been taught how to behave, how to never betray his own mind and heart, how to hide himself behind that stoic solid Malfoy mask he always wore. His father had beaten it black and blue into him since he began to walk on his feet. He knew what it takes to be a Slytherin. He knew how he should act as a Slytherin. He knew his role as the leader of the snakes. He'd known it since the first year.

Draco also knew his 'duty' as a Malfoy Heir. He should always hold his head high, act high and mighty toward others, walk proudly and arrogantly. He should maintain a holier-than-thou character of a Malfoy. He should be disgusted with all the muggle-borns, or mud-bloods as his Father called them. He should not make friends but allies. He should never allow his emotions to take control of his actions. Merlin forbid a Malfoy laugh his arse off in front of other people, or cry, or scream, or do anything a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff would do. Draco often sighed inwardly at how tired this little act made him.

As that was what his Father had taught him since he began to speak, that was what he had done all his life. Being a stoic emotionless Malfoy was one of his best abilities. The second was being an arrogant, selfish, spoiled brat. But he had grown tired of that character years ago. Now, that he was a vampire, he thought that being a stoic emotionless person was more fitting. And he had been doing it very well until a certain raven haired Gryffindor came into view.

Draco was tired with the childish House rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Or more specifically, between him and his minions and the Golden Trio. He decided to stop it when he came to Hogwarts for his sixth year. And it worked! He and the Gryffindor triplets had had a truce.

Of course he could not put his hopes too high with that immature Weasley. The Weasel seemed to not understand the concept of being civil. He always picked a fight with him. Not that he responded to those. His time was more precious that to have to face that red head's childish behaviour. Hermione Granger, on the other hand, was interesting. She seemed to welcome the peace that the truce brought to them. As he recalled, Granger had indeed always been the voice of reason for the three of them and she always tended to avoid the fights between them even when two thirds of the trio were busily fist fighting with his gang of snakes. Although, she could be scary when she got angry. He still remembered her punch in their third year. It was nice, actually, to compete fair and square with her in class.

It brought us to our very own boy hero, Harry Potter. Potter was... nice, for lack of better words. He had always been a nice person. Very cheerful. A sweet innocent little lion. _Not that he was little now, not with all those muscles..._Anyway, he never got angry, except when he needed to defend his friends. If he bothered to flash back to his fights with the trio, it was always Ron Weasley that went fishing for trouble with the Slytherins. Potter merely followed him and defended the bastard as much as he could.

But yet, he was kind in backing up when Draco tried to stop all that stupid bickering, insults exchanging, hexes throwing, and fist fighting. Unlike Weasley, who kept going on and on with all his parades of animosity, Potter was, in Draco's feeling, respecting his effort to be as civil as he could towards the Gryffindor's. The Wonder Boy actually looked sort of relieved with the new arrangement last year.

This year, though, Potter gave him a surprise. He actually had grown a back bone to oppose his friends. Draco knew how Potter used to act around his so called friends. The raven haired boy was usually very quiet, timid. He never voiced his ideas, his beliefs to his friends. He used to just go along with his friends ideas. Even when he did not like it, he would just smile and nod.

Like when he was chosen as one of the Triwizard Champions, Draco knew Potter had been horrified with that. But he played the tournament and tried to do the best he could, never really telling someone that he was just completely scared and just wanted to escape. But all of the people around him, those stupid Gryffindork's, wished to see the brave hero that he was and Potter just nodded and did as they wished he would. Or when he created that duelling club on their fifth year. Draco had heard that the original idea of the club had come from Granger and at first Potter actually did not like the idea of him being a teacher to those students. But apparently, Granger had succeeded to persuade Potter to do just that.

He also used to keep silent about Ginny Weasley's flirty approach. He used to just sit there, put on a strained smile, and tell her that he was not interested, which she refused to acknowledge. But few weeks ago, he really shouted at her! He didn't even give a shit when her brother tried to make him feel guilty for being rude to the Weaselette. That was incredible sight. And wonder of all wonders, Potter had asked him, HIM, Draco Malfoy!, to be his friend, a real one at that. They did all the things _real_ friends do. They played some games together, did their homework together, laughed at the jokes the other told, or just had small chats at midnight under the oak tree near the lake. It was a first for Draco, having a real friend. And it made his heart fill with warmth he had never felt before.

Then, when the whole school talked about that and his supposed-to-be best friend, Ron Weasley, argued about whole Malfoy-Potter friendship, Potter just ignored them as if what they said did not matter to him. His body language told the whole world that he did not care about what people thought about him. That he just wanted to be himself and if those people did not agree with his actions, "just go to hell and mind your own business!".

It amazed him. Harry Potter really had amazed him with all his new found boldness. He respected Potter for that.

Draco had been so lost in thought he did not realize that Blaise had occupied the armchair in front of his couch. He even did not realize that Blaise had been clearing his throat and calling his name to get his attention. So, when Blaise tapped his knee, he was startled.  
>"What, Blaise?" he said with a frown marring his beautiful face.<p>

"What have you been thinking, Draco? So lost in your mind that you did not notice your surroundings. I've been trying to catch your attention for about ten minutes." The Italian boy arched his nicely shaped eyebrow. Draco's silver eyes widened and he scolded himself for letting his guard down even just for a few minutes.

"None of your business." He said coolly after putting his Malfoy mask on. "What do you want?" he was intrigued with the way Blaise, the usually very confident playboy, fidgeted in his seat. Looking very uncomfortable.

"Erm, I want to ask you something, if you don't mind." Draco nodded. "Well, umm, I uhh.. Do you.. Do you really have a friend in Harry Potter now?" Draco rolled his eyes. All the people around him always asked that same question nowadays, people who were bold enough to ask him directly, that is. "It's not like I want to know what you are thinking! I don't.. I'm not asking you this because I want to, well, interfere with your private life or something. Really! Well, the thing is.. Will you take the Mark? Be a Death Eater like our parents?"

Draco's frown went deeper with the sudden change of topic. "No. I don't want to follow my Father's steps in being a Death Eater and I won't take the Mark. I am still a Malfoy, you know. And a Malfoy bows to no one."_ Not that I could be marked anyway.._

"So.. So you won't take the Mark then? Good. Umm, is that why you befriended Potter? I mean, you have to have a hiding place, right? With you defying your Father's wish and the Dark Lord.."

"No, I didn't agree to be Potter's friend because of that. I do not need a hiding place nor I need Potter's help to defend myself from my Father or that snake face psychopath," he said. "What do you want to say, Blaise? Just get to the point, will you?"

"Umm.. I, well I.." Blaise gulped his nervousness. But he really needed this. He needed Draco. "I do not wish to take the Mark either. I mean, I think that killing all those muggles and muggle-borns is stupid idea and in the end, we will only be doomed because of it. We can't continue our lives with only pure-blood around, can we? We need them! That idea is just plain crazy! I really do not want to be involved with that silly idea. Besides, thinking of killing people that aren't doing any harm to us is just unappealing to me. It just makes me sick."

There was a short pause after Blaise's confession. Draco tried to study his House mate. _Is he telling the truth?_

"But I, I am not strong enough to defy my parents, Draco. They want me to be Marked in the Christmas holiday. I need help, Draco. And I, I don't know what to do.." he said helplessly. Draco bit his lip. He tried to think of what the best thing to do with Blaise. He wasn't close enough to the brown haired boy. He did not think of Blaise as his friend. But the boy looked like he needed help.

"Okay, I will talk to Potter tomorrow. Maybe he can help you."

"Thank you. Thank you very much!" the Italian boy looked so relieved that Draco gave his rare smile to him.

**xxXXxx**

_Elthan was changing the nappies of his little son when his sister arrived. She cooed at the baby and tickled his naked round tummy. The baby squealed and huffed a giggle. Elthan smiled, happy to see his son laugh happily. When he finished clothing his baby, Elthan took a seat on a settee with the baby on his lap while his sister took the armchair in front of it._

_"Why so serious, Camilla?" he asked his light blonde haired sister. His sister looked at him with her round sky blue eyes._

_"The Catchers found a pack last night and they managed to bring some of the members." She said. Elthan's silver eyes widened at the news. He hoped to all the Deities that his nightmare would not come true. Camilla seemed to see his worries. She frowned and tried to not to look directly to her little brother. "There is there is a raven haired one among them..." she whispered._

_Elthan gasped. "Oh no... Leonel " he said weakly. His beautiful face marred with a horrified expression. His breath came in short pants. His slender body trembled as he held his son tighter to his chest._

_"Elthan, calm down! I'm still not sure it was your wolf or not..." Camilla said as she kneeled in front of her brother and caressed his pale cheek._

_"When.. when is the court? I want to see if that was Leo." He whispered. Camilla gulped._

_"It's, It's today. In a few minutes in fact." Elthan bolted from his seat. He glared at his sister and began to run to the court yard. He knew, he knew that every member from any pack would be executed immediately. He wanted to be sure that Leonel, the father of the baby he was holding, was not one of the pack members that would be executed this morning._

**_Goddess, please, not Leo.. Please, let him be safe with Perseus, wherever they are.._**

_Elthan stopped his running when he saw three men standing in the middle of a stage with thick ropes around their necks. He gasped when he recognized one of them. He would know that unruly raven hair and tanned skin everywhere. His eyes filled with water in no time._

_"Leo.." he whimpered, trying to move closer to the man he loved so dearly. But the Guard around the execution yard would not let him. "No.. Let me go! Let me go! Leo!" he screamed. The raven haired man looked up at him with his soft green eyes and smiled sadly. He looked resigned with his fate._

_"Leo.." Elthan cried, big fat tears fell down his cheeks. He saw Leonel's lips moving. As if trying to tell him something._

**_Perce is safe. Take care of our kids. I love you..._**

_With that, the floor beneath Leonel's feet dropped and all the vampires on the fortress could hear a scream of agony from Elthan._

**xxXXxx**

Harry woke with a gasp. Cold sweat coated his whole, trembling body. His breath was heavy. He touched his chest and he could feel his heart beating madly. He remembered clearly what he saw in his dream. Hell, he could still feel the blonde's agony. And he did not know why, but seeing the pain on the blonde's familiar, pretty face made his own heart ache.

He remembered then, that tonight was another full moon. And he realized that all of his dreams about this pair were always at the full moon.

"I have to ask Hermione what she thinks of all this..." he said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> We finally know what is it in Draco's head! I really had difficulties writing Harry's confrontation with Ron. Not so good at writing something like that.. so, tell me what you think? Chocolate brownie for all the reviews!


	6. Thread of Destiny

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

**A.N.** Again, I'm sorry for making you wait so long! Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Brownies for you all! Anyway, enjoy the new chap!

Hey, it's been beta-ed, finally! All thanks to **excalibur's fire**! And rebeta-ed by **thewarchangedpeople**. Hugs and loves for you both!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Threads of Destiny**

Harry sat alone at the common room early that morning. He could not get back to sleep after that dream. After he had woken up and done all his morning rituals, he decided to wait for Hermione and muse over the dreams.

The dreams, they were weird; consistent, in a way. At first, Harry thought they were just random meaningless dreams, but they kept coming back. Every full moon. They were like a life series of the blonde and raven men. Harry was disturbed by how much the raven one resembled him, what with unruly dark hair and those green eyes. The blonde also reminded him so much of someone, he could feel his name at the tip of his tongue. It was also disturbing that he could not pin point whom he was. He wanted to shrug it off as if they were nothing, but something, _something_ told him that these dreams were important.

He had had four dreams since his seventeenth birthday in the summer; all on the night of the full moon. The first one was in the middle of August. He tried to recall what he had seen in that dream. He vaguely remembered the dark alley way, the two men running; a child in the raven one's arm, the yell of war or something in the background, then the spell from the blonde that made the other faint, and the blonde disappearing.

The next full moon, he dreamt of the blonde in the middle of a forest clearing somewhere with a black big wolf staring curiously at him. That wolf was very big. Much bigger than any wolf Harry had ever seen. It was even bigger than Remus' wolf form. The nagging feeling of recognition of the blonde had still not disappeared from Harry's head. He swore he knew that face from somewhere.

The third dream was not too interesting in Harry's opinion. It only showed the couple walking under the bright daylight in the middle of a beautiful garden. The raven man walked silently a little behind the blonde while the blonde talked rather animatedly to him.

It was the last dream that worried Harry so much. While the other dreams were just dreams and did not really leave any lasting impressions on him, the last dream was... different. Harry could see the blonde's pain in his silver orbs, in his cries, his screams, and tears. It pained his heart somehow. He could also see the raven one's feelings, the desperation, resignation, pain, the love he felt towards the other man. But, unlike with the blonde, Harry not only saw the raven's emotions, he could also _feel_ them. Feel them like they came from his own heart. It made Harry confused. And scared. He did not even know those men!

Harry's musing stopped when he felt the couch he was seated on dip to his right. He smiled when he saw his brunette friend. "Morning, Hermione."

"Good morning to you too, dearest!" Hermione gave him a big smile. "You woke up very early today." Hermione said. She rarely found Harry awake earlier than her. She knew her best friend was an early riser, the same as her, but finding him sitting in the common room fully clothed at half past six was a rare occasion.

"Yeah..." A cute little frown appeared between Harry's dark brows and his bottom lip was being chewed mercilessly. Hermione looked at him with concern. She knew there was something bugging Harry. He always made that face when he was disturbed by something. "Hermione, I need your opinion on something..."

"Sure. What is it?" Hermione said while placing her hand on top of Harry's in a comforting manner.

"It's a quite long story... Look, we have free periods until lunch, right?" Hermione nodded. "How about we have breakfast in the kitchen while I talk to you about this?"

"Okay, Harry." She gave her longest friend a pretty smile.

**xxXXxx**

They walked in companionable silence towards the kitchen. Hermione found herself stealing a glance or two at her deep-in-thought friend. She wondered what made the raven haired wizard frown like that. _Maybe his newly established friendship with Malfoy? Hmm... quite possible._ Hermione could see that these past few days truly had been quite tiring for Harry. After his indirect declaration about his friendship with one Draco Malfoy, Harry had had his fame renewed. He was once again the main topic among Hogwarts' gossipers, meaning all of the student body.

Sure, not all the reactions towards the Potter-Malfoy friendship were negative. In fact, there were many students who found if the legendary rivals could be friends, why couldn't the 'average' students like them do the same? Now, it was not rare to find some red spots among the yellow Hufflepuff, or green dots among blue Ravenclaw, or blue blotches among red Gryffindor in the feast at the Great Hall. Yes, it was still difficult to bridge the torn relationship between the snakes and the lions, but there were some advancements. Now, the fights between the houses were reduced to once or twice a week instead of everyday. To say the teachers were ecstatic was an understatement.

The animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor used to be so heavy that even the threat of loss of points or detentions did nothing to quell the two Houses' members' desire to engage in a row or two with each other. Well, there _were_ some that did not enjoy arguing for petty reasons and tried to be civil with the opposite House, but that civility was still overshadowed by the rivalry. But after Harry and Malfoy became friends, those rows decreased significantly. The fact that Harry and Malfoy were the informal leaders of the two Houses, despite the Prefects and Head Students, had helped. It was obvious what they were thinking, 'if their leaders can be civil and pleasant to each other, why can't we?'

Of course there were a number of students that did not agree with that way of thinking, the ones with strong prejudices against the other House's members. In Gryffindor House, there were some, not unlike Ron, who thought that Slytherins were Death Eaters in training and could not be trusted. They whole heartedly agreed with the red head about the sneakiness and slyness of the snakes and believed strongly that Draco Malfoy had befriended their Golden Boy only to give him to the Dark Lord. On the other hand, there were some snakes who believed that Harry only approached their Prince to spy on their movements because it was true that Slytherin House _did_ possess a number of Death Eater wanna bes. Not that they openly admitted that. And those future Death Eaters still believed that Draco Malfoy would join the Dark Lord's army, at least because of his Father.

Hermione did not know what the condition was like in Slytherin House, but she did know that the Gryffindor common room was not as comfortable as it used to be. There was always tension floating in the air that could break any time. What happened last night was one of the 'Tension Breakings' between the ones who support truce between snakes and lions (Harry and Hermione) and the one who was against it (Ron). The not-to-friendly bickering about the topic was not always between the Golden Trio, who were the ones involved directly with the problem. Hermione actually saw two third years arguing about that matter just a few days before. So, now there were two unofficial groups in the House. It was very uncomfortable, indeed.

Harry was nonchalant about it, so to say. He just did what he wanted to do and did not give a damn about everyone else's opinions. He had wanted to befriend Draco Malfoy, so he did. He always ignored anybody who questioned his action about that certain Slytherin. If there was anyone who decided to 'make Harry see reason', he usually only glared at them until they shut up and left. But some did not get the hint, so arguments like last nights were inevitable and Harry would continue to stand his ground.

The nonchalance that Harry previously shown was also disturbing to the bushy haired girl. Harry used to be a quiet person. He had a temper, sure, but it was always directed to the opposite party, namely Slytherins. He usually only smiled and nodded if anyone said or asked him to do something. He never argued with any lions, any of his friends, or anyone at all actually. Hermione had only ever seen him frown after one or two suggestions somebody offered him that he actually did not agree with. But when the one who suggest it said 'Right, Harry?' he would quickly nod and smile. _When did he change?_

Hermione thought for a bit and remembered that Harry's 'rebellion' had started when he strongly rejected Ginny one morning in front of all the students in the Great Hall. Hermione had been shocked that time. She knew that Harry did not have any interest towards Ginny, no matter how hard the girl pressed herself on to Harry. But Harry had always pushed her approaches off softly. It was the first time Harry expressed his displeasure so strongly to one of the lions.

And after that, Harry had changed. He was becoming more and more firm in his opinions about all the things that were related to him. He still listened to people's advice, true, but he never again followed it if he did not agree with it. If people didn't like it and tried force him do it anyway, Harry would only raise a 'not amused' eyebrow at them and did what he wanted to do.

_He does not want people to control him anymore._ Hermione mused. She then blushed slightly when she realized that she was also one of the people that tried to control Harry's life in the name of 'we know what is best for you'. She had sometimes pushed Harry to do what she thought was the best without asking what Harry thought about the matter. _I will make up for it. I will support Harry fully and always listen to his opinions and never push him to what I think is best anymore. Hmm, I wonder what it is what Harry wants to tell me._

Hermione's musings stopped, however, when Harry began to tickle the giggling pear in the painting that guarded the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen together and faced a large number of house elves offering them foods of all kind. They ordered their usual breakfast (toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and pumpkin juice for Harry and some pancakes with maple syrup and a pot of tea with honey for Hermione) and settled down at the corner table.

"So, what do you want to tell me, Harry?" Hermione asked while she cut her soft and sweet pancakes into bite sized pieces. Harry forked his eggs and shoved them into his mouth, thinking where he should start his story.

"Hmm... I don't know where to start actually." he said. Harry chewed his eggs to give him some more time to think before beginning to tell Hermione what had plagued his head these days. "Hermione, I've had some dreams. And I've felt, _I feel_, that these... dreams are not the usual unimportant meaningless dreams, you know what I mean?"

"Not like usual dreams you say? Are these dreams similar to your, you know, visions?"  
>"About Voldemort? No. No, it's different. These dreams... they are more like stories from the past. As if telling me someone's life from a long time before us. And I have this feeling that these dreams are important. Somehow." Hermione seemed contemplate it for a while before giving Harry her comment on it.<p>

"Hold on, you said dreams, right? As plural?" Harry nodded. "So, you have had these dreams several times now." It was not a question, but Harry nodded again anyway. "When did these dreams start?"

"The first time I had the dreams was the full moon after my birthday and I've had a similar dream every full moon since. Do you think the timing is significant? It was my seventeenth birthday and we know that that time is important for magical beings. And the full moon thing?"

"It can be, Harry. You only get the dreams on the full moon?" Harry nodded again. "Hmm. Okay, we'll come back to it later. Now, tell me, what exactly is content of your dreams? I want it as detailed as you can remember." Harry started to tell his best friend about the dreams.

"Well, that was weird. Always the same men? You think you know those men?" Hermione said after Harry finished his monologue.

"I am disturbed about how much the raven one and I are alike. And I'm not sure, but I think I've ever seen the blonde somewhere... I feel like I know him."

Hermione mulled over Harry's description about the two men. The raven one surely shared the main physical traits that Harry had. Messy raven haired, golden sun-kissed skin, strong build, and the most important thing was the green eyes. No one shared the startling emerald green Harry had for his eyes. Except his mother of course. And the blonde... according to Harry, the blonde was pale, had long silky white blonde hair, silver eyes... _I think I know someone with those traits... Who is..._

"Harry! Do you think the blonde one, Elthan wasn't he?, is similar to Malfoy? You know, white blonde hair and silver eyes and pale skin." Hermione was amused when those emerald orbs widened in recognition a minute after she finished her sentence.

"Yes... you're right! Why have I never thought about Draco. He sure looks like that man. Hermione, you are a genius, do you know that!" Harry patted Hermione's shoulder excitedly. "So, you think that Draco and I are related to those two men? That we are their, I don't know, reincarnations or something like that?"

"Maybe Harry, I need to research a bit about that reincarnation thing first." Harry frowned. It was possible if all the similarities between Draco and Harry with Elthan and Leonel were added up. The problem was that Harry wasn't sure he actually believed that people could be reborn as someone else after they'd died.

"But, if they're reborn as us, should I have changed into a werewolf? Because Draco has." he asked to no one but Hermione had begun to think about it and answer anyway.

"Are you sure that Leonel is a werewolf? Your dreams only showed that this Elthan called him 'his wolf' and that he met a big black wolf in the forest clearing. Your dreams never showed you specifically that Leonel was a werewolf."

"Yes, but we know that Elthan was a vampire and, according to my first dream, they were running away from werewolves. Elthan's sister also referred to the people that the Catcher had caught as a pack. We also know that vampires are the natural enemies of werewolves. It makes sense to me." Harry explained as well as he could with his messy mind.

"So, you believe the black wolf was Leonel?"

"His wolf form, I think. Hey, if Elthan and Leonel are Draco and my reincarnates or our past lives or our... whatever... and if they were a couple... that means that Draco and I will be a couple too, right? And Draco will conceive our children, right?" Harry asked Hermione, who tried to stifle a giggle seeing her friend's enthusiasm. "Ah... But..."

"A vampire cannot bear a baby..."

"Yes." Harry agreed with Hermione's statement morosely. He was too deep in his sorrowful thoughts that he could never had a baby with Draco even if they, somehow, got together that he did not see Hermione narrow her eyes at him.

"Harry, did you mean to say that Malfoy is a vampire?" Harry snapped his eyes at Hermione with that expression which Hermione only could describe as panic.

"Shit! He will kill me..." he muttered to himself.

"I won't tell anybody about it, Harry. Don't worry. I assume that if he doesn't want people know about him being vampire, he must have a reason. And it's not my business anyway, as long as he doesn't try to bite and drink from me!" Hermione said with that cheeky grin and a wink of hers. Harry found himself laughing at that.

"He won't, don't worry your pretty head, Hermione. He gets his blood supplies from his mom. He said she buys it at a muggle hospital. So he doesn't need to hunt. He's terrified with hunting-prey-on-his-own idea, I think."

"Oh, well.. Nothing to worry about then!" she said, smiling at her still laughing friend. But her smile quickly transformed into a frown. "Harry, when did he change into a vampire? Did he... did he get bitten because of Vol-Voldemort?"

"He said he changed this summer at his birthday. And he said that he's never been bitten. That he just... transformed when he reached his seventeenth birthday.." Harry said, a frown forming between his brows at his last sentence. "Hermione, he changed at _his_ seventeenth birthday! And I began to dream at _my_ seventeenth birthday. Do you think they are related somehow?"

"Something like Inheritance, you think?" Harry nodded. He swore he could hear as the gears grounding against each other inside Hermione's head. "I've never read or heard about it. A vampire is never born due to a Creature Inheritance. They just can't because they are sterile. And about that dream thing, what would you call it? Visions of the past? I've also never heard about, what, Dream Inheritance? And of course the whole reborn thing. I should research it first, Harry. I'll tell you if I find something."

"And I'll help you to research. What? It's about me, you know!" he said after seeing disbelief on Hermione's pretty face. Hermione chuckled.

"Sure, Harry. Sure.." Harry wanted to say something else to his best friend when the lunch bell rang. "Wow, its lunch already?"

"Yeah, time sure flies when we enjoy it." Harry said. Hermione nodded and they ordered their lunch from the eager house elves.

After lunch, Harry and Hermione walked together to their shared Transfiguration class. Harry suddenly thought about something and felt a little uncomfortable.

"Mione, you don't mind that I fancy Draco, do you? I mean, sure you agreed with me being his friend and all, but fancying is a different thing."

"Harry, I have told you that I don't mind you being gay and being his friend. Of course I don't mind you fancying him. He must have _something_ personality wise that makes you fall for him. Besides, he is hot, Harry!" Harry sighed his relief and offered his smile to the witch. "But, Harry, I didn't know you had a thing for pretty boys!" she teased.

"What's wrong with pretty boys?" he said with a shade of pink on his cheeks. Hermione giggled and they continued their journey to Professor McGonagall's class without knowing that a pair of blue eyes followed them from the shadow.

**xxXXxx**

Draco sat alone at the Slytherin table at breakfast, absently sipping his goblet of blood. He watched the farthest table across the Great Hall, frowning slightly at the absence of the Golden Boy. He wanted to talk to Harry as soon as he could about Blaise's problem. He would not tell him straight away when he met the raven of course. It was a secret business after all.

Defying or escaping Voldemort's side of the war was not something that you could announce loudly and proudly. Even _he_ had tried to be subtle about it.

Before he transformed during the beginning of summer he was only trying not to be Marked. Telling his father that it would be dangerous if he bore the Mark at Hogwarts, that Dumbledore would watch Death Eaters' children more closely. And it would do no good if he was caught before he could do anything for his father's lord. After he became a vampire, he knew he could not be Marked. No creatures besides humans could be Marked or bonded to anyone besides their mates. Of course he had no mate, vampires were sterile anyway. That meant he couldn't be bonded to anyone, including the Dark Lord.

His father was livid when he first learned about Draco's transformation. It was a week after his birthday his father found about it. He had been away doing whatever the Dark Lord wanted him to do, low servant that he was. Lucius knew immediately, of course, that Draco could not be Marked. He then told Draco that he have to keep offering his services to the Dark Lord.

"You will offer to him to bring the vampire clans to fight alongside the Dark Lord!" he said. Draco, the newborn vampire with a very nasty temper, had no desire to bow to a mere human whose head he could easily remove with a bare hand. He just snarled at the old man and shoved him hard against the wall. When Lucius still insisted, he bared his fangs and, with terrifying growls and strength, he told the old man that he bows to no one. Lucius kept his distance after that, much to Draco's amusement.

Anyway, Potter seemed not to have come to the Hall for breakfast. Oh, well, he could see the Gryffindor at lunch or Advanced Transfiguration class then.

**xxXXxx**

Draco met Potter before the class, since the saviour decided to eat somewhere else for his lunch. He saw Potter leaning on the wall behind him talking quite animatedly with Granger. He didn't see Weasley, though. But then again, from what he heard the Weasel and Potter were not on speaking terms. Heaven knows why.

Draco walked towards Potter quietly and cleared his throat to announce his presence to the Gryffindor duo. Potter directed his eyes at him and Granger turned around to see who Potter was looking at.

"Potter, Granger." He said with a nod. Potter gave him his trade mark grin and Granger smiled.

"Hello, Malfoy." She said. Potter did not say anything though.

"Granger, could I please borrow Potter here for a while? I need to speak with him about something." Granger raised her eyebrows and eyed Potter who gave her a small nod.

"Sure." She responded. She smiled at him again and threw a strange look at her best friend. Potter only shooed her and she went to talk to Longbottom.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Draco?" Draco cleared his throat again, but for different reason. Potter had been calling him by his first name since he declared himself Draco's friend. He didn't know why, but the way his name rolled on the Gryffindor's tongue had always made his stomach feel funny. Not that he would ever tell anyone about that though! "Draco?"

"Oh, umm... alright. Well, will you come to the lake tonight? I have... something to tell you and I can't tell you here." Draco said. He saw Potter make that cute frown with those adorable confused green eyes. _No! He's not adorable! Potter is NOT adorable! What are you thinking, Draco?_

"Oh. Tonight, you said?" Draco nodded. "I'm sorry, I have... umm... things to do tonight. Err, how about... Oh, hell. Look, I have an extra lesson tonight." Potter gave him a meaningful look and Draco understood that 'extra lesson' was the training that he did with the headmaster. Potter had told him that, the trusting fellow that he is. "I'll be finished at around eleven. You can talk to me then. How about that?"

"Where?"

"Room of Requirement." Draco nodded and smiled.

"I'll be there. Thanks, Potter."

**xxXXxx**

At precisely ten to eleven that night, Draco arrived at the seventh floor and opened the door that appeared out of nowhere in the wall. When he entered the room, he could hear shouts of hexes, curses, and spells and see Potter duelling fiercely with their third year DADA professor, Remus Lupin. He also could hear someone shouting instructions to Potter from the other side of the room. Draco closed the door and stood there watching in fascination.

Potter was a good dueller. He still could not beat the old werewolf, but it was a close call. From what he observed, he could see that Potter did not have as many offensive spells as Lupin. But he was agile and had a quick reflex to dodge the spells the professor was firing. He was also creative. He combined his limited spells with great and unexpected results. He also followed the instructions from the other man diligently. It was a good match Draco could say.

Draco was so into the duel, he was surprised when twenty minutes later, the instructor called the duel to a stop. The two duelers bowed to each other and talked for a bit. Draco began to fidget. He did not know how to make his presence known. But Potter did that for him.

"Draco! Come here!" he said. Draco walked a bit to the group. Beside Potter and Lupin, he saw a tall handsome man with black spiky hair and deep blue eyes. He vaguely recognized this man. Potter seemed to realize the curiosity in Draco's eyes because he began to introduce them.

"Draco, this is Remus, you've known him of course." Draco nodded and smiled when he shook hands with the old professor. "Remus, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Professor Lupin." he said. The ex-professor smiled.

"Call me Remus. I'm not your professor anymore, you know!" Draco only offered a smile in return.

"Okay, this one is my godfather, Sirius Black." Draco smiled and offered his hand to the man, now knowing he recognized him from the Wanted posters. But he was surprised when the man pulled him into a hug. From the wide eyes Potter supported, he guessed Potter was also surprised with his godfather's action.

"You have become a fine young man, Little Dragon!" Sirius Black said. He laughed when he saw shocked expression on Draco's face. No one, except his mother, called him that name anymore. "Don't be so surprised. I'm your cousin, you know! From your mother's side. Your mother often brought you to the Black Manor when you were little baby. I always loved to play with you when your mother came over before, well, before I went to Azkaban... How's your mother?"

"Umm, she's... as fine as she can be, I guess." Draco answered the man rather awkwardly. He could not remember the man, at all. Well, he knew of course, about Sirius Black's escapade in the third year and that he was from the same family as his mum. He did not know though that his mother was close to this man.

"I haven't heard from her for ages. The last letter I've had from her was when? During summer? I understand, though. A bit difficult with your father always breathing down the back of her neck, right? I hope she is okay." Draco raised his pale brow. _So, Mother has been corresponding with Mr Black here... Wonder if Father knows._

Harry, who watched the exchange with amusement, decided that it was time for his godfather and honorary godfather to go. "Hey, Siri, its dark and I have something to discuss with Draco there. So, mind if you and Remus go? I can't always get away with breaking the curfew, you know!" he said with his arms around Sirius.

"Sure, kiddo. Come on, Remmy!" Sirius walked to the door. "And tell Cissa, I miss her, okay Little Dragon?" he said to Draco who nodded.

"Good night, Harry. Draco." Remus followed Sirius out of the room.

Harry motioned Draco to sit on the couch with his head. "Sit. I need to clean this sweat off myself first." Harry said while walking to the door that suddenly appeared. So, Draco sat and looked around the room. There were not many items. Just a simple duelling platform, one forest green couch, two matching armchairs, and a coffee table between them. The sitting area was set in front of a large fireplace, the opposite wall held a rack which contained rows and rows of books. There was also a chest full of every colour potions and salves. _Maybe for healing some scratches or bruises from duels._

Draco's inspection of the room stopped when he heard the bathroom door, or the room that Draco assumed was a bathroom, click open. His silver eyes widened when he saw a topless Harry Potter. Harry only wore his fitting denims that hugged his long and muscled legs nicely. The water still dripped lazily down his bare chest and six-pack. He had a white towel around his neck while his dampened and slightly curly hair framed his handsome face nicely.

Potter had a great body. His handsome look was a wonderful addition. He was delicious to view. Very delicious indeed.

"Like what you see?" Harry teased Draco, who was still admiring the strong abdomen of the Boy Who Lived. Draco blinked several times before gulping and averting his eyes to the fire. Looking embarrassed even without any blush colouring his cheeks. _Hmm... I wonder if a vampire can blush..._Harry mused to himself.

The saviour sat on an armchair across from the couch Draco was sitting in. He eyed the vampire and admired the way the fire made Draco's skin glow and look even more ethereal. "You are very beautiful..." he whispered. Draco turned his face so fast that Harry was worried his neck had snapped.

"What did you say?"

"Ehem... err, nothing?" now it was Harry's turn to feel embarrassed. With a blush forming on his face. "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

Draco studied Harry's face for a while and started to tell Blaise's plea for protection. Harry listened to him quietly and thought, for the first time, how hard it would be to live under your Death Eater parents' shadow and how dangerous it was to live in the dungeon between your House mates without knowing who you could trust. "Can you help him?" Draco asked, finishing his story.

"What about you?"

"I could take care of myself, Potter." Draco said softly, without any spite behind it, just stating a fact. "I'm a vampire, a creature. We can't be Marked by anybody. And I'm strong enough to defend myself."

"Voldemort could send a pack of rogue werewolves to chase and kill you. You know how he will react if your Father tells him that you don't want to join him!" Harry said. The blonde looked at Harry with a pensive expression on his face. He smiled lightly, a small sad smile.

"Like I said, I'm strong enough to defend myself. Besides, I'm not that easy to kill. Blaise is only human and we, Slytherins, have no protection against our own families. Hell, we can't trust our own House mates to watch our backs. I can protect Blaise at school from the Slytherins that are devoted to the Dark Lord. But I can't provide him protection in his home during Christmas break or summer. He will need extra help then."

"And you? How can you protect yourself during those holidays? Even though you are a vampire with your super strength and speed, you can still be killed, Draco. I don't want you to die!"

Draco fell silent. They looked at each other without anything to say for what seemed like hours, Draco still with his pensive face and Harry with his eyes that pleaded to allow him to protect the blonde as well.

"Fine. Fine, I'll talk to Dumbledore about Blaise. But with one condition." Harry said.

"What is it?"

"Let me protect you as well." Harry said.

Harry did not know where these strong feelings for guarding Draco from anything that could harm the blonde came from. He just felt this urge to protect and cocoon Draco in safety from deep inside his heart. And he knew, he _knew_ that keeping Draco safe was his job and priority. Harry's heart clenched tightly, even just with an image of Draco's undead body stilled forever.

Draco frowned and looked like calculating his choice. Not that he had any choice. Blaise _needed_ Dumbledore's help. He sighed before answering Harry.

"Fine. I'll let you protect me."

The two boys did not feel the air changing between them and once again the forgotten threads of destiny tied together. The ancient pact was sealed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> There's the chapter! Draco finally feels something about Harry.. I love Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius Black, so I made them close to each other. Just pretend that the only bad man (or woman) in the last living Black family is only Bellatrix..

So, what do you think about this chapter? Feel free to share your idea (if you have) of this story and what do you want me to do with this.. I may or may not include it.. LOL! Anyway, Honeydukes' super big chocolate bar for anyone who review!


	7. Another Vision

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

**A.N.** Okay, its really very very late update. I'm so sorry. To my defence, my life had been (still is) a f'in hell these days.. Anyhow, Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You make my day, sweethearts! Here's chocolate bars for you all!

oh, I want to dedicate this chapter to **MirrorFlower and DarkWind**, you are a really fast reviewer! Love you!

Thanks to** thewarchangedpeople**, this chapter already has been beta-ed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Another Vision**

On a stony cliff far away from civilization, a very pretty girl stood. Her sky blue eyes stared over the endless dark blue sea. Her long wavy blond hair danced along softly with the wind. She seemed to be drowning very deep in memories. And drowning she was. She was remembering her little brother. How the war took everything from him. His love, his kids, his life... She remembered the last day her brother opened his beautiful silver eyes, how those silver orbs dulled into dark grey, how his pale glowing skin became greyish and wrinkled, how his silver-white blonde hair became pure white and lost its shine, how her brother's body disappeared bit by bit.

But she was also remembering the last incantation he chanted. She remembered that her brother used his last strength to plant curses on all the vampire clans that killed his beloved and all of the werewolf packs that ruined his and his children's lives. She remembered the last beat of her heart inside her ribs. She remembered the time her skin lost its warmth and the sun became her worst enemy. She remembered how breathing became unnecessary. How she, and all the vampires in the world, became the undead. She also remembered how the werewolves were no longer immortal, how their transformation became very painful, and how they were stuck to their human body forever but once a month at the full moon and then they lost their rational mind.

After that, she knew her life would be different. She took care of her youngest nephew, Orion, and began to search her other nephew, Perseus. She raised them with as much love as she could offer to them. She was surprised when she found out that Elthan's curses also affected her nephews. She watched her nephews grow, marry, have kids on their own, and become old. She watched them die while she was still trapped in her forever young body. They were not immortal. It was like they were only human and had no vampire blood on their veins.

But maybe, it was a blessing. The last gifts from Elthan for his beloved children. Watching her nephews died had been heart-breaking.

And after almost two thousand years, it still was.

She shuddered and closed her eyes. She wanted to cry. Oh, how she yearned for it! But the curse even prevented her that privilege. She was as good as dead now. But here she was, standing in the ever changing world, watching new lives being born and the old ones dying. Watching as the days came and went. Watching the sun and the moon rise and set. She watched as lives moved on around her and there she was, trapped in the past.

She hugged herself and hoped the wind would take away all of her sorrow. _Elthan, I'm so sorry._

It was almost midnight when she felt it. She felt the air changing. She heard fate singing in her ears as if to tell her something important had happened. She felt magic tingling under her skin. Very old magic. The magic felt like something so familiar, yet forgotten. She took a deep unnecessary breath and tried to remember the sensation. She had not felt this kind of magic for almost two thousand years. It was like when the last pact between vampires and werewolves was sealed. It was like when Elthan bonded himself to Leonel and Leo to him forever.

When she opened her eyes, those pretty sky blue orbs were full of amazement. Something had changed. Someone sealed the pact once more. Maybe Elthan's curse was over. Maybe Elthan finally forgave them. Maybe

She touched her chest and found her heart still had no beat. She felt a pang of sadness in her still heart. She stared at starry night sky and whispered, _Elthan, what should I do now?_ Then, she felt the wind softly caress her pale cheeks and she smiled. _I'll find them, for you._

**xxXXxx**

Remus Lupin was exhausted after Harry's duel training that night. He collapsed on his bed and sighed in contentment when he felt his body sink to the mattress. It became more and more difficult to win a duel against his honorary godson. Harry was a fast and eager learner and he himself was not young anymore. The raven haired teen absorbed what Sirius and Remus taught him like a sponge. It made the old werewolf proud. He was sure Harry could defeat the Dark Lord when the time came.

Remus was nearly asleep when midnight came. But he jerked up when he felt a tingling sensation under his skin. He never felt anything like that before. It felt like magic. A foreign magic that ran through his veins. It didn't hurt, it was just as if a channel in his magic core opened and the magic flowed out. He shuddered when he felt the wolf inside him howl as if longing for something.

Before he could analyse that feeling, however, the sensation ended. He frowned and waited for it to come back. After a few minute, he didn't feel anything. He then assumed it as a side effect of one of Harry's curses or hexes that had been fired at him before. He shrugged his shoulders and quickly fell asleep. He didn't know that werewolves all over the world had felt the same sensation as him or that all the wolves had howled to the moon.

**xxXXxx**

Draco walked alone in the empty Hall way that Friday. It had been a week after he had asked Potter for help. A week since he had agreed to let Potter protect him. And in those seven days, he always felt something different had happened between them. He did not know what exactly it was, but every time he walked to the room with Potter in it, he always felt safe. As if he didn't have to worry anymore. That there was nothing to be afraid of.

That night, he had told Potter that he didn't need any protection, that he wasn't afraid of his Father and his Master, that he could defend himself. He used his vampirism as the reason. But, really, he was frightened. Potter had been right; the Dark Lord could send a pack of rogue werewolves to kill him. One or two werewolves were not a problem; he could easily beat them, but a pack?

But a week ago, when he said he didn't need Potter to protect him, he had meant it too. At that time, he was tired of his life. No, not his life. He had no heartbeat, for Merlin's sake! He was tired of his _undead_ condition. He was tired of being dependent on blood in order to prevent his undead body from _dying_. Oh, how ironic that was! And to have that blood, he had to wait for his blood supplies from his mother.

Damn, he even couldn't provide food for himself! Not if he didn't want his vampirism to be discovered or accidentally kill someone when he drank from them. He couldn't be touched by the sunlight without his potion from Severus. Even with the potion, it was just lasting for two hours a vial. He couldn't play Quidditch, not with his super speed and his enhanced sight. He couldn't have any children of his own. He couldn't do whatever humans did...

Oh, how he hated becoming a vampire.

He even didn't know how he could be a vampire! It was so not fair.

A week ago, he had considered making his undead body die. He wanted to end this kind of life style. He didn't have blood pumping through his heart. He didn't need to have air in his lungs. He didn't need food to be digested in his stomach. His body was dead. Why didn't he make it permanent? He had nothing to lose anyway...

But then, his cousin, Potter's godfather, Sirius Black said something. He said the one and only reason for Draco to survive. His mother. _'... your father always breathing down the back of her neck, right?'_ he said. And that had been true. He couldn't leave his mother with that bastard who sired him. No, he couldn't die before he was sure that his mother was safe. Then, his fears hit full force.

He wasn't afraid of his father. He could kill that man with a snap of his fingers. And that old man wouldn't dare touch his mother. Not with him in the background. No. He was afraid of Voldemort. The Dark Lord wouldn't think twice about killing his mother if he knew Draco was about to defy him. The snake face would kill his mother and then kill him as he didn't want to take part of the Dark Lord's plans even a bit.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was afraid.

But then, Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Hero, came to offer him protection for free. He didn't want to accept it. No need to be indebted the man who had been his rival for years. He didn't know how he would pay him back later because, really, he had nothing to offer.

But the look Potter gave him that night... It was so... He couldn't even describe it. Those huge sparkling eyes with the most brilliant emerald green he'd ever seen were pleading, begging him to let Potter protect him. And then he felt this overwhelming _need_ to accept it. He _needed_ Potter to guard him. He _needed_ Potter to keep him safe. He _needed_ Potter by his side. He didn't know where it came from, but he just _needed_ Potter to be there. To feel Potter's protection embrace him. So, he said yes.

He said yes and ever since he always felt giddy and warm and safe when he looked at Potter. And then, he felt the urge to blush, even though he had no blood pumping to his cheeks, every time their eyes locked. And when Potter showed that cheeky smile of his, he felt like a hundred butterflies were dancing in his stomach. He felt like a school girl who had her first crush.

Oh, okay, he had felt giddy and had an urge to blush and felt that funny feeling on his stomach even before that night in Room of Requirement. But still. Now, those feelings had been added to with warmth and safety.

He didn't know how but after that night, he almost felt that Potter's presence was always there. Somewhere in his heart and with him at every moment. He was sure that wherever he was, no matter how far, Potter would always come to him whenever he needed him. He knew that Potter would save him somehow when he was in danger. He didn't know how he could be so sure, but that feeling appeared soon after he agreed to let Potter protect him.

CRASH!

Draco blinked. Then frowned.

"What are you doing on the floor, Potter?" he asked the Boy-Who-Was-Sprawled-On-The-Floor. Potter raised his dark eyebrow, looking annoyed.

"I fell. What do you think I'm doing on the floor? Sweeping it?" he only gave Potter a half smile. "Help me up, won't you?" Draco shrugged and offered his hand to the Gryffindor. As soon as their skin touched, Draco saw pictures flash in his head. Those pictures began to move faster and faster, forming something akin to a movie.

_A blonde haired man walked gracefully across a beautiful garden in front of a soft, cream painted structure that looked like a palace. Behind him, a big, black wolf trotted along. The wolf's head turned here and there, his intelligent, emerald eyes looked around curiously at his new surroundings. Once in a while, the man looked back at the wolf as if to make sure he was still following him and gave the wolf a smile._

_The man stopped, however, when he arrived in front of another man who was sitting on one of the benches in the garden._

_"Father." The blonde man said with a bright smile. The father, who had hair as pale as his son, looked up at the younger man with his sparkling sky blue eyes._

_"Son." the older blonde smiled when he saw the wolf behind his son. "I see you have found your wolf, then?" the younger man gave the older man a nice smile._

_"Yes, Father. I wish to perform the ritual as soon as I can."_

_"Sure. Have you talked to the wolf about all the details? It is an irreversible ritual after all..."_

_"His name is Leonel, Father. And yes, Leo and I have talked about this. He agreed. We have known each other and became friends six months ago. I would not take any other wolves to become my Guardian besides Leo."_

_"Hmm... if you're sure. We have to wait for the Elders to come back, though. They are visiting the White Fortress right now." He said. His son nodded in agreement. And then, the older man turned to face the black wolf. "Greetings, Leonel the wolf. I'm Gallard, Elthan's father. You are welcome to live here until the Elders are back. And I want you to meet my Guardian, Janus ..."_

"..co! DRACO!" Draco heard Potter yell in his ear and felt the raven haired boy shake his body. He blinked several times, trying to rid himself of the disorientation he felt. "What the hell happened to you?"

"What?" he asked Potter, not quite understanding what happened to him a moment earlier either.

"You pulled me off the floor and then suddenly your eyes became glassy and unfocussed. I called you several times but you didn't respond. You didn't even blink! Were you in trance or something?"

"What? I in a trance?" Potter nodded. His emerald eyes were full of concern. "I... I don't know." he looked at Potter and tried to decide if he wanted to share his vision to the other boy. Potter took his clothed elbow and steered him to an empty classroom.

"Tell me what happened? I was so worried..."

"I..." he hesitated. Potter smiled, encouraging him to go on and tell him. "I got a, I don't know, something like a vision?"

"A vision?" Potter asked. He nodded. "What kind of vision? Something like a prophecy? Are you a seer?"

Draco chuckled a bit at that. Him? A seer? He even didn't believe in divination or fortune telling or anything like that!

"No. Not like that." Potter gave him an oh-come-on-and-tell-me look. He began to tell Potter about his vision. The frown between Potter's dark brows became deeper and deeper the more Draco spoke. When he finished, Potter's frown was still there.

"The black wolf was big, you said? I mean really big? Much bigger than the usual wolf?" Draco nodded. "And he had green eyes?"

"Yes. Almost as green as yours, I think..." Draco began to eye the raven head suspiciously.

"And the man, his hair, was it silvery white blonde, like yours? And his eyes, they were glowing silver?"

"Yes." Draco was confused. It seemed like the appearances of the wolf and the man were important to Potter. "Why? Are they important?"

"Yes. Yes, I think they are. You see, I've been seeing them in my dreams for months now." Draco's eyes widened upon hearing that. And then, Potter stood up and bolted to the door. Draco also stood up and caught his sleeve before he went out of the door.

"Potter, where are you going? What do you mean you've been seeing them in your dreams?" Draco asked with confused tone. Potter looked as confused as him, though.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I need to find Hermione first." He said. Draco nodded and let go of his sleeve. "Oh, by the way, I have told you to call me Harry." He gave Draco his cheeky and bright grin that made Draco stomach fluttered happily. But he had already walked out of the room before Draco recovered from his daze.

"Sure, Po-Harry..." he said. The name felt weird on his tongue. But it sounded nice. But then, a frown marred his pretty face when he realized something. "Is Harry taller than before?"

**xxXXxx**

Harry ran as fast as he could to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had said that she would stay at the Tower this afternoon to help Neville with his Transfiguration essay. He was out of breath when he stopped in front of the Fat Lady portrait.

"Oh, dear... Why are you panting like a fish out of the water?" the Lady looked at him worriedly. Harry managed to give her a grin before saying the password of the week.  
>"Fortis leoness." He said, still breathless. The Fat Lady smiled.<p>

"That you are!" she said whilst swinging her painting to show the hole behind her. Harry climbed it and darted his eyes around until he found the bushy haired witch chatting with the round faced Neville.

"Hey, guys!" Harry greeted them as he plopped down the couch beside Neville. Neville let out a squeak and blushed when Harry and Hermione snickered.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione greeted him with a smile and began to notice his still flushed face and his short and heavy breathing. "Did you run to get here? What happened?"

Harry looked at Hermione and frowned. He wanted to talk about Draco's vision but hesitated because of Neville. He didn't want anybody else know about this problem. Not that he didn't trust Neville. The guy was an awesome friend and could keep a secret, but Harry thought that the less people who knew the better. At least not before he himself understood the situation between him and Draco.

Neville noted the exchanged between his two friends and understood that they needed time alone. He smiled and said that he would go to the dorm to put away his essay and read his Herbology textbook. He patted Harry's back and gave the boy a reassuring smile when Harry threw a guilty smile at him.

After Neville retired, Harry casted a silencing bubble around him and his friend and told her about his encounter with Draco.

"Draco had a vision? About Elthan and Leonel? How?"

"I don't know, Mione. But he really did have that. I mean, when I asked about the man and the wolf appearances, it was the same as the men from my dreams! Except there was a blonde man who's apparently Elthan's father and another man who, from what Draco told me, was the Guardian of the father. Whatever that means..."

"Harry, how could Draco have the same dream as you? How..." Harry raised his hand to stop Hermione from her question.

"His was not a dream. It was kind of a vision, he said. He was not sleeping when it happened. Like I told you before, it was... it just happened. Just like that! One minute I fell on my bum and he tried to help me up, the other second he was in a trance. And five minutes or so later, he woke up. What do you think of it?"

"I'm not quite sure, Harry. I mean, our research so far is not going well. We still can't explain his sudden transformation or why you only have those dreams at the full moon and about the reincarnation."

"So, what do we do now? Should I tell Draco about this?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I think you should. Now that we know he has had the same dream or vision or whatever it is, I'm sure there's a connection between you two and the men in your dreams. Maybe he knows something and he can help us with the research." Harry made a serious face before nodding his agreement with Hermione. Yes, Draco should know...

"Besides, if he helps with the research, you have an excuse to spend your time with him!" teased Hermione. Harry felt his face flame as Hermione giggled.

"Hermione!"

**xxXXxx**

Saturday morning, Harry entered the Great Hall and roamed his eyes in search of his blonde friend. He immediately caught sight of the blonde head at the end of Slytherin table. Harry walked at a leisurely pace towards the blonde. As expected, the students began to murmur and whisper to their friends. Harry desperately wanted to roll his eyes. _Although_, Harry thought, _it is better than the first time I walked towards Draco in the Hall._

"Hey!" he greeted the blonde who looked up from his goblet. "Can I sit here?" Harry said pointing to the unoccupied seat across from Draco. Draco offered him a smile and nodded. Harry sat and picked a piece of toast to nibble.

"I need to talk to you about yesterday." Harry said without preamble whatsoever. Draco raised his pale brow.

"You know something about my..?"

"Some. But not much. Hermione and I are still trying to understand it ourselves. I think, um... Hermione, actually, thinks that maybe you can help us."

"What do you know so far?" Harry put his half eaten toast on the golden plate in front of him and looked around to see if there was anyone eavesdropping on their conversation. He sighed. The whole hall, apparently.

He looked back to Draco and said with hushed voice. "Not here. Meet me, and Hermione I guess, in the Room of Requirement after this." Draco nodded his agreement and Harry stood up with a smile to Draco before walking away.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Hermione busily discussed something or other with a book opened in front of them and parchments scattered on the coffee table at the Room of Requirement. Draco watched for a while and tried to catch what the duo was arguing. He crinkled his delicate brows when he heard 'Reincarnation', 'Dream Inheritance', and all of the other random things.

"Hello?" he said. Harry and Hermione stopped their discussion and smiled at the newcomer.

"Hey, Draco! Come sit down." Harry said warmly.

Draco sat in front of the duo, ready for any information. He was intrigued by the vision he'd had and Harry's reaction to it. "So, what do you know?" he asked the two lions. Harry chuckled.

"Eager much?" he teased. Draco merely raised his eyebrow. "Very well. You see, after my seventeenth birthday, every full moon I always dream about the blonde man that appeared in the vision you had the other day. The wolf only appeared in one of those dreams. In the other dreams, however, there are two men in them. One is the blonde and the other one is a raven haired man with eyes that have the same shade of green as the wolf. We believe that the raven one and the wolf were the very same person."

"You mean he was like a werewolf?"

"Yes. And according to my last dream, the blonde one was a vampire."

"Hmm... Okay. So, you have dreams that show the ones who appeared in my vision..." Draco drawled. "How come? Why do we have the same dreams or visions or whatever?"  
>Harry exchanged glance with Hermione. "We still don't understand, actually. But we have a theory. A very bizarre one, really." Hermione said.<p>

"What is it?"

"Before that, I think you should see my dreams, yeah?"

"Okay." After Draco said that, a Pensieve appeared on the coffee table over the scattered parchments. Harry attached his wand to his right temple and pulled out a silvery thread from his head. He dropped the thread to the water-like substance in the Pensieve. The thread swirled for a while, showing something like the dark alley way from Harry's first dream before changing to the forest clearing.

Harry looked at Draco and motioned his hand to the Pensieve. "Go ahead." He said. Draco gave Harry a glance before touching the surface of the memories substance.

Harry and Hermione waited in silence for Draco to finish his diving in the memories about the dreams. Harry hoped that he could also see the vision that Draco had. Just to make sure. Hermione also wanted to know about Draco's vision. She had seen Harry's dreams through the Pensieve before and had made something similar to a dream journal. If the blonde Draco had seen in his vision was the same as the blonde from Harry's dreams, she would jot it down in the journal. She thought that if they were written down, they would be easier to understand.

After maybe an hour or so, Draco detached his face from the water-like substance of the Pensieve. His silver eyes were wide and his lips were slightly apart. "Wow, you're right. We do have same visions..." he said somewhat dazedly.

A minute or two passed without someone saying something. Then, Draco awoke from his dazed state and looked at Harry. He narrowed his eyes as if studying Harry's face. "You know, P-Harry, the raven haired man is very similar to you. Especially the green eyes. I've never seen another person with the same shade of green as you and that man, Leonel."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I have realized it too. Quite disturbing, yes? And the blonde one with you. You know, silver eyes and silvery white blonde, pale skin... And he was a vampire too, like you." Draco nodded slowly. Realizing that Harry was right; the blonde man, Elthan, had an uncanny resemblance to him.

He then snapped his silver orbs to Harry. "I thought you were going to keep it secret, Potter?" he asked with all the venom he could muster and a sneer to complement.

Harry winced; it had been a long time since Draco had given him that look after all. He frowned, thinking what he had said wrong. His eyes widened when he realized that he said that Draco was vampire out loud with another person's presence between them. And Draco didn't know that Hermione had known for a week now. "Sorry, Draco. It slipped out. But Hermione has known for days!" he said with sheepish smile adorning his face.

Draco let out an inhuman growl. "You told her before, Potter?" he hissed angrily. Harry seemed to shrink in his couch. Hermione took pity on him and took over the conversation.

"No, he didn't tell me. I guessed it. I noticed your changes and, when Harry told me about the dreams and I saw that you looked like a carbon copy of him, I just put two and two together. Really, Draco. Harry would never betray your secret. Me neither, by the way." _Oh, it's just a half truth, but it's okay I think..._Hermione added in her head.

Draco had averted his gaze from the cowering Golden Boy to the bushy haired girl when Hermione began to talk. His narrowed silver eyes glowed dangerously, trying to see whether Hermione lied or not. He saw a lie, a little lie, but Hermione looked sincere enough that he allowed Harry to slip out this time.

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry, okay? I promise that no one else knows about this!"

"Better be. I'll forgive you this time. But you no one else can know, Harry. No one! Not the Headmaster, not your godfather, no one! Understand?" Harry nodded eagerly and took a deep breath, relieved the danger had passed. "And you, Granger..."

"Hermione." She interrupted what the blonde want to say to her.

"Fine. Hermione, you can't tell anybody about my vampirism. I want it as hidden as it can be. There are too many people that know as it is."

"Okay!" Hermione said easily. "Back to business. Can we see your vision, Draco?" Draco nodded and placed his wand in his temple and pulled a silvery thread. He then put it into the Pensieve. Harry had placed his memories back in his head a moment ago.

Now, Harry and Hermione went into the memory together and not ten minutes later were already back in the Room of Requirement. Harry pulled a blank face, not knowing what to think. On the other hand, Hermione jotted the vision in her 'Dream Journal' right away. Draco watched them with a little amusement, waiting for Hermione to finish her journal.

"So, now we all know Harry's dreams and my vision, I want to hear your theory behind it." Draco drawled. Harry let Hermione explain their theory and how their research was progressing so far. When she arrived at the part about Harry's own theory that he and Draco could be a couple too like Elthan and Leonel, she glanced at her friend. Harry blushed and shook his head a little, so Hermione left that part of the story out. For now, that is.

"Reincarnation, huh?" Draco said with wonder in his voice.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure I believe that people can be reborn after they die. So we try to find another possible reason for the dreams I get, your sudden transformation, and now, your vision." Harry said.

"You don't believe in Reincarnation?" Harry shook his head with a puzzled look. "Why not?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. Draco believes in Reincarnation?

"Draco, do you?" Hermione voiced Harry's puzzlement.

"Why of course. There's a section in the Department of Mysteries learning about the theory behind it if I'm not mistaken."

"Really? Hey, tell us what you know about it. We've already read all the books in the library about it, not that there are many mind you. Most of them only tell myths and legends..." Hermione's warm brown eyes glowed with anticipation of new knowledge.

"Well, actually we have some books explaining it in the Manor's library. Not so many, only two or three books actually. The theory behind Reincarnation is still unclear. Until now, no one could actually prove their theory. It's hard to find men or women that are reincarnates of somebody else. There are many witches or wizards who claim themselves reincarnates of somebody from the past, but they are really hard to prove. Some are believed to be reincarnates by community, of course. Like Dumbledore was claimed to be Merlin's reincarnate. Dumbledore, of course, denied. And there's Countess Elizabeth Bathory who was believed as Vlad Dracule's reincarnate even though she was born a woman. And there are so many more. As to the reasons why people are reborn after their death, there are many theories about it. Some experts believe that it's because that person still has unfinished business when they die. To take revenge, for example. There's also a theory that says that people reincarnate because they want to have a better life and come back to the earth as somebody else. Also, some more religious communities believe that it's a way to repay what they did in their earlier lives. Bad guys would suffer from bad lives and pay for their sins and good guys would enjoy a good life and get gifts for their kindness."

Hermione's hand shot up like it would in class when she had a question or two. Draco and Harry snorted, making Hermione blush slightly and she stuck out her tongue. "When you said the more religious communities, did you mean the Buddhists? I mean, from what I know, that religion is the only one that believes in it."

"No. Not only them. Some of old religions also believed in reincarnation as a repayment of what they did in their past lives. I don't remember what religions they were, but they did exist."

Harry rubbed his aching head, listening the two teens talking more and more about the technical things of reincarnation. It was interesting and all, but he really didn't need all these theories. The fact that it could happened was enough for him. My goodness, he really hated study sessions like these! Damn those two for being the smartest students in Hogwarts!

"Guys... Guys!" Hermione and Draco looked at Harry with questioning faces. Harry sighed heavily. "Can't we stop the discussion about the theory behind reincarnation? Really, it makes my head hurt!"

Hermione chuckled, seeing that her friend was crinkling his forehead. Draco gave away a half smile. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. But I've never read about all the facts behind the myths about Reincarnation and Draco knows them. I got carried away?" she said. Harry groaned.

"What have I done to have the two damn smartest students as my best friends and have them in one room?" he leaned his head back and mockingly groaned in complaint. Hermione laughed and not long after, Harry joined her. Draco looked at them in disbelief. He was friends with Harry, yes, but best friends? And Gra-Hermione? He didn't know how, but he felt warmth spread in his cold body. And he liked it very much. He smiled.

"Okay, since Harry thinks that it is not important to know all the details of Reincarnation and now we know that it is possible, do you think that Elthan and Leonel were reborn as you two?" Hermione asked after all the laughter had died down and the atmosphere was serious once more.

"I think it could be. We just have to figure out, if we are indeed their reincarnates, the reason behind their reincarnation, why I have had my Inheritance transformation but Harry hasn't, why Harry has had his dreams or visions since his birthday and I only one yesterday, and why mine came as a vision not a dream." Hermione and Harry nodded.

But before they continued their discussion, the lunch bell rang and the two humans decided to take a break and eat some food. Draco chose to wait in the room and study all the visions and the notes the Gryffindor duo had made. He asked Harry if it was okay to see his dreams again. Harry just shrugged and pulled his memories out about the dreams and placed them once more into the Pensieve.

As the two humans exited the room, Draco read all the notes and the dream journal before diving into the Pensieve once more. He thought that maybe, if he understood some more about the two men and their story lives, he could comprehend the reason why they had to reborn as Harry and himself. If they had been reincarnated, of course. Then maybe, he could understand why he transformed into a vampire suddenly, or why Harry got his dreams, or why he suddenly had the vision.

After the third time watching the dreams, he began to mull everything over. He became a vampire maybe because Elthan was a vampire. And since this Elthan guy was reborn as him, he also had to be a vampire at his seventeenth birthday. Makes sense... But why hadn't Harry changed into a werewolf if Leonel was a werewolf?

Maybe that was the reason why Harry had gotten the dreams instead changing. Did Harry say that he always had the dreams on the full moon? Maybe something had to happen first before Harry transformed into a werewolf. Leonel was a wolf before he changed into a human, anyway, and Elthan seemed to be a vampire since forever.

As for him getting that vision, he had no idea why that could happen.

Leonel died by execution and Elthan took it very hard. They were very much in love with each other and they were separated forcefully so then they couldn't rest in peace after they'd died. So, the reason why they had to reborn as Harry and Draco were...

_Oh my God... It can't be..._

Draco stunned with realization. He couldn't believe it though. But it made sense. It was the only conclusion he could pull from the dreams he saw. But...

Harry found Draco sitting very still when he entered the room after lunch. The blonde's silver eyes were wide in shock and his jaw seemed to fall open a bit. Harry sat in front of the blonde and began to call the blonde's name repeatedly. But Draco didn't come out from his trance until Harry tapped his knee. The blonde jerked slightly and blinked his eyes rapidly for a while as if gathering his consciousness. Harry chuckled at a rather adorable picture that Draco made.

"What were you thinking so seriously about?" the raven head teen asked after Draco seemed to have pulled himself back together.

"Oh, umm... I... I've found some possible answers for our questions. Not all though." Draco said. Then he frowned when he just saw Harry in the room with him. "Where's Hermione?"

"Head Girl's business." Harry said. Hermione was this year's Head Girl with Theodore Nott as Head Boy. Draco, the best candidate for HB, had quit his duty as Prefect in fifth year and gave his badge to Nott. It was not a bad choice at all. Theodore Nott was a quiet student and rather too nice for a Slytherin. Hermione and Nott were working together quite well. "Anyway, what did you find?"

Draco began to explain what he thought about all the things that had happened to them. Harry nodded in agreement and gave his input here and there. But, when he came to the 'reason of the Reincarnation' part, he hesitated. Harry gave him a questioning look. Draco took an unnecessary breath and started to tell Harry his idea on it.

"You see, Elthan and Leonel were a couple, right? They seemed to be very much in love with each other, yes?" Harry nodded. "They were forced to be separated and in the end, Leonel was executed. You saw how devastated Elthan became after that execution. He couldn't take it. And I think it was the reason why Elthan was reborn as me. As for Leonel, I think the rebirth of Elthan triggered it. I was born before you, right? When Leo's spirit or soul or whatever felt that Elthan had been reborn as me, he also followed his lover to the new life as you in order to re-join their love that had been broken because of the war or whatever between their races."

When Draco finished talking, he couldn't look Harry in the eye. He was sure that if he still had some blood in his veins, his cheeks would be very red right now. He basically told Harry that the reason why the two men from the past reincarnating was because they wanted to be together again. That meant that Harry and he would become a couple like them. Not that he would mind. Harry was gorgeous and very sweet and he could admit that he had a crush on the boy, a very big one. And after they had become friends, Draco began to see the person behind all the Boy-Who-Lived fame, that crush began to develop into something more.

"So, we can be... _will_ be a couple? Someday? Like them? That's your theory?" Harry asked, needing some kind of confirmation. He had predicted it before and was happy that Draco saw that too. Draco looked at him and saw a lot of emotion flashed on those green eyes. He gulped and nodded. He was nervous suddenly with Harry's reaction. "I like that!" he said with a wide grin, much to Draco's surprise.

"What?" Harry clapped his hand to his mouth and looked at Draco with wide eyes. "You like that?"

Harry sighed and turned his face with somehow dejected face. Draco didn't understand that expression. But before he could ask Harry once more what he had meant by that, Harry faced him and looked at him right in the eye again. He saw Harry gulped and lick his lips and said something that he'd never imagined he would hear ever.

"I like you, a lot. Have done for years, ever since the first time I saw the man behind the Malfoy mask you always wear. I fell for you, hard and fast."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> That's it! Harry's contenssion! What would Draco say? Don't you just itching to know? :evil smirk:  
>Antway, I want to ask you all something, should I pair Hermione with someone? And if I should, with who? I don't particularly think about the other pairing beside Draco and Harry, actually. So I really need your input! And if you want to see another pairing, (Ron and Pansy, for example. Perfect for his hypocrite image, isn't it?) just tell me!<p>

So, review guys! I have boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans ready to deliver for all who give me review! :wink:


	8. The Beginning of Chaos

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

**A.N.** Okay, it has been ages since my last update. I'm really really sorry, but it's my last semester at college and I have to concentrate for finishing it and getting my degree. I just hope you're still interested to read it. Anyhow, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for you all! (and a special vomit and snot flavour free for **Peaceandunity**! LOL)

**A.N.2.** It's been beta-ed! give applouse to **Ayanna88**! And rebeta-ed by **thewarchangedpeople**, thank you dear!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The Beginning of Chaos**

_Previously..._

_"Harry, I have told you that I don't mind you being gay and being his friend. Of course I don't mind you fancying him. He must have something personality wise that makes you fall for him. Besides, he is hot, Harry!" Harry sighed his relief and offered his smile to the witch. "But, Harry, I didn't know you had a thing for a pretty boys!" she teased._

_"What's wrong with pretty boys..." he said with a shade of pink on his cheeks. Hermione giggled and they continued their journey to Professor McGonagall's class without knowing that a pair of blue eyes followed them from the shadow._

Ron Weasley walked through the corridor with a shudder of disgust. Who knew the Saviour of the Wizarding World was a faggot? So very disgusting. Imagine! One boy kissing another boy, hugging, and, God forbid, making love? That was not normal! Urgh! Just imagining things like that made him want to throw up.

Harry shouldn't be a gay. He should be as straight as an arrow. He should be marrying his sweet little sister and having lots of kids; make a normal loving family. Not succumb to gayness!

"Wait, Harry has never showed that he was gay," he shuddered, "until he befriended that Ferret! That slimy snake must be the one who planted that terrible idea into Harry's head! Ponce! I knew he would be a bad influence on Harry!" Ron mumbled to himself, not caring that people around him were looking at him as if he was crazy. "I should bring Harry back. I'm his best friend and I will set him right!" he said with a new glint of determination in his eyes.

**xxXXxx**

_"I like you, a lot. Have done for years, ever since the first time I saw the man behind the Malfoy mask you always wear. I fell for you, hard and fast."_

Draco was shocked. His eyes were as wide as silver plates, his jaw hit the floor, and his gasp was so loud that you could hear it in the dungeon... Well, okay, that was a little bit exaggerated. But he was really truly shocked. _Harry likes me? He fell for me? Oh my..._

He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. What should he say anyway? That he also liked Harry? Sure, he liked Harry as a friend. But he wasn't sure he liked Harry_ that_ way. Okay, he admitted that Harry was attractive and gorgeously handsome and he was very comfortable around him. He also enjoyed spending time with the Gryffindor just talking about something or another. He also liked the fact that Harry made him feel safe. But did he fancy Harry? But, before he could even make up his mind, Harry started talking again.

"You don't have to like me back! Really! What was I thinking blurting that out like that...? Hell, I don't even know if you like boys or not! Stupid, aren't I?" Harry let out a helpless laugh.

"Harry, I..."

"Look, Draco. I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable telling you how I feel about you. I... I just hope you still want to be my friend..." the raven haired boy looked at Draco pleadingly. Draco gave him a smile.

"Of course, I still want to be your friend, Harry..." Harry sighed and smiled.

"Good. Very good."

"But, Harry, I..."

"Wow, look! It's almost dinner time! I know you don't need to eat, but I do. Bye, Draco!" Harry said and without taking any parchment from the table, he ran to the door.

Draco let out a heavy sigh and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. He rubbed his face tiredly. Harry liked him. Had fallen for him. And now, no matter what they had said before, things would be uncomfortable. Unless he liked Harry back and they became an item. But the problem was, did he want to?

Harry was a very attractive man; he was handsome in a rough way. Rough with his strong jaw, thick black eyebrows, and a strong muscular body. But all that was softened with his adorable and very bright emerald eyes and those cute dimples that always appeared when he smiled. And Harry did smile a lot. His smiles were always sweet and beautiful. He was true eye candy.

Harry also had a bright personality. He was kind and nice to everyone. He didn't even blink when deciding to help someone in need. Hermione had said it was his Hero Complex, but Draco said it was a very good trait. He had a wicked sense of humour that never failed to make Draco laugh or smile, breaking the stoic mask the blonde insisted on wearing. He also liked to talk about everything. He never had an empty stock of subject material. Draco was never bored when Harry was around.

Harry also never let the old prejudices dictate his actions. He never backed out of being his friend, despite Draco's considerably dark family. He never judged the blonde Slytherin by his Death Eater father. He saw Draco as he was. Unlike any others, Harry never backed away from Draco's cold persona. He would tease the Slytherin until the blonde cracked and showed his pretty smile to the world. Draco would say that he was the only one who could break through all the walls of his heart and bring the real Draco to the surface.

He was also very humble. He was the Wizarding World's Saviour, the most famous wizard in British, but he still helped Neville Longbottom nurse his precious plants. He still helped Luna 'Loony' Lovegood search for her shoes. He was never ashamed to ask Hermione for help on his homework. He was not arrogant, and Draco, the snobbish, spoiled git that he was, felt ashamed and admired Harry for all those things.

But despite his all-smile appearance, Harry had a strong will and was very stubborn. He had stopped being the obedient Gryffindor Hero after the incident with Ginevra Weasley several days ago. Now, he was a very independent man who did what he thought was right, not what everybody expected him to do. He still listened to advice, but didn't follow them blindly. He argued his opinion, he asked questions about the person's advice, and he stood strong on his opinion. He was not afraid to fight for his beliefs even with his own best friend. It amazed Draco. And he loved the new Harry.

_Wait, what?_

**xxXXxx**

Harry all but ran to the Great Hall. His mind was in chaos. He couldn't believe that he had told Draco that he was in love with him. Oh God. Things would get uncomfortable between them. Why oh why had he told Draco that? Draco may not even swing that way! Merlin's beard, what if Draco was now disgusted with him?

Harry plopped his butt onto the bench beside Hermione, who was calmly eating her dinner. He gulped down a full goblet of cold pumpkin juice to soothe his anxiety. When that didn't help, he let his head fall to the table with a soft thud and groaned.

"What's the matter with you, Harry?" Hermione's voice was laced with concern. Harry took a peak at the girl and let out a miserable groan. "Harry?"

"I'm so very stupid, Mione. That's the matter..." he said, his head still lying on the table.

"How so?" Harry moaned and muttered something very quickly and very softly. "What was that?"

"I told him! I told him that I like him, that I fell for him..." he said. Because he was still resting his head on the table, he missed Hermione's eyebrows rise high on her face until they were hidden behind her brunette bangs. "I'm so very stupid! How could I tell him that?" Hermione patted her friend's back soothingly.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Harry. It's going to be okay!" Harry's head shot up to glare at his bushy haired friend.

"Hermione! It's not going to be okay! I don't even know if he's gay and I told him I like him! What if, what if he's one of those homophobes? Oh my goodness... he's going to hate me..." he cried pitifully. He placed his face on his hands now.

"Harry... Harry, I don't think he's like that. He's not going to hate you..." Hermione soothed. Harry looked up at her with those big, adorable, sparkling emerald green eyes of his.

"You think?"

"Of course! I'm sure he's not going to hate you. Maybe, for a while, things will be awkward between you and him, but it's going to be fine. And who knows? Maybe he even likes you back! I'm sure you ran away right after you told him and didn't wait for his answer, am I right?" Hermione chuckled seeing all those emotions cross her raven haired friend's face. Harry's expression changed from pitiful to hopeful to sheepish.

"No?" he said. Hermione laughed outright hearing that familiar sheepish tone.

"Oh, Harry..." then, Harry began to laugh along with her.

A few seats from the duo, the freckled face of Ron Weasley became bright red. He had listened to the exchanges between Harry and Hermione. Of course he did it with as much secrecy as he could have. He had used the Extendable Ear he got (bought, actually) from his brothers' shop last summer. He knew these Ears would be beneficial; he always carried it in his pocket after he swore to set Harry right days ago. He wanted to know how far Harry had gone into that 'disgusting gayness' as he called it.

You wouldn't have guessed one Ronald Weasley had a Slytherin side to him. Not that he would admit it!

Anyway, Ron had heard enough this past week to know that the 'He' his best friends were talking about just now was that ferret face. What Harry saw in that Death-Eater-in-training, he had no idea. First, Draco bloody Malfoy was a boy. That should be enough for Harry to NOT think of the slimy snake THAT way. It was plain disgusting even just thinking about it. Ron shuddered at the thought of liking another boy. He just knew that the ferret was the one who had seduce Harry into having that idea; he shuddered once more, being gay.

What? Of course it was that Dark-Lord-legacy doing. I mean, really, Harry had never ever shown the indication, even just a tiny bit, of him being gay in the six years the red head knew him. And suddenly, he became all buddy-buddy with the ferret and BAM!, he was gay. So, it must be the slimy snake that made Harry gay.

Second, it was _Draco bloody Malfoy!_ That was even more horrible than being gay. That slimy git had tormented Harry since the first day they had stepped into Hogwarts. He had always insulted Harry's parentless condition, or his choice of friends, a mudblood and a blood traitor and a half-giant (honestly, only the Slytherin bastards and their pureblood pride would care about blood status, nowadays!), or Harry's poor appearance. Actually, the Slytherin ponce always insulted him just because Harry was being Harry! And don't forget that the git also insulted Harry's friends! And after all those insults, Harry still fell for him? How could he? Ron made a face that made the first years near him cower in terror.

Third, Harry should be with his lovely little sister, Ginny! They were made for each other. Ginny was the perfect future spouse to the Saviour of Wizarding World. According to few male friends of his, Ron knew that Ginny had an attractive face and one hell of a body (of course after hearing those compliments, he had had to punch the blokes who described his little sister like some kind of a whore). She was also a cheerful and lively girl, not like a certain cold hearted Slytherin. She was maybe a bit loud and clingy sometimes, but hey, that's not a big problem, right? Also, his family always thought of Harry as their own, so why not make it official? He was sure; they would make the perfect couple. And then, with Harry's fame and wealth, the Weasley's would be better respected than before, hell even more than that prestigious dark family of Malfoys!

So, Harry _should_ be with his sister.

Three reasons were more than enough for Ron to confront Harry. He would make Harry think straight and make Harry 'straight' again tonight.

**xxXXxx**

Hermione and Harry separated after dinner. Harry was going to the Common Room and Hermione off to the library. Hermione walked slowly as she thought about her and Harry's chat just now. She found it concerning to see Harry so distraught by the idea of Draco hating him. She was absolutely sure there was nothing to worry about, since she thought that, after knowing the real Draco behind the mask and seeing the interaction between the two boys, Draco would never hate Harry for the fact that Harry liked him as more than a friend even if he didn't like Harry that way back. Which Hermione suspected was not the case.

She had watched them rather closely after Harry had befriended Draco a couple of weeks before, and she had watched them a little bit closer after Harry told her that he liked the blonde boy. At first, she just wanted to see what made Harry want to be Draco's friend. The blonde Slytherin had been a right git to them in previous years. Sure he kind of backed off in their sixth year, but still. So, she was rather bewildered when Harry started to become closer to Draco. And she found out that Draco was quite nice when he left all those insults unsaid and, according to Harry, he was also a great person to talk to. So, Hermione thought Draco was an okay guy. She had always believed in Harry's judgment, after all.

After Harry told her about the dreams and his feelings about Draco, Hermione watched the blonde a little closer. She knew Harry realized that their theories about those dreams might be wrong, but she also knew that Harry, even if he himself didn't realized it yet, was quite hopeful about becoming Draco's boyfriend. She just didn't want her friend to get hurt. So, she watched Draco to see if the blonde reciprocated Harry's feeling or not, and, if so, to find some hint about the blonde's feelings toward Harry. If she saw that the blonde showed any indication of wanting to reject Harry, she would prepare herself to comfort the raven haired boy. She knew Harry was afraid of being rejected, that's why the boy always tried his best to please all the people around him without any arguments all these years. So, he most likely would be very depressed and dejected if Draco turned his back on him. Draco was his first crush, after all.

_Wait,_ Hermione was suddenly hit with a thought,_ it's too big to be called crush. Could it be Harry already loves Draco?_

Shaking her head, Hermione left that thought for later inspection. Back to Draco's feelings toward Harry, Hermione had this strong suspicion that Draco also liked Harry in the same way. Well, she didn't know if the Slytherin was gay or not, but the way his silver eyes warmed when Harry talked to him (when those silver orbs were usually cold and icy) or the way he smiled a bit when Harry was around (when he never smiled even around his own Slytherin fellows, he only smirked then) or when he laughed so hard at Harry's attempts to make jokes (when Hermione knew how bad Harry's jokes were and she had never seen Draco laugh before). So, she was confident that Harry would see a different reaction from the blonde than the one he was dreading.

Hermione took a seat near the Charms section of the library when she arrived. The library was quite empty tonight. Of course it was! Only a crazy, obsessed, little witch would do her homework on Saturday night, moreover it was just a few days before winter holidays. That witch or maybe a Ravenclaw. She pulled out her half-done twelve and a quarter inch Charms essay and flipped the pages of her Advanced Charms textbook to find the appropriate section.

She was so into her work that she didn't realize someone had taken a seat in front of her. That someone stared at Hermione with amusement clearly visible in their deep blue almost black eyes as the witch continued to scribble neatly on the parchment and occasionally look back at her book. That someone waited until the witch had finished her essay and began to reread it. Seeing that the witch had finished her essay, that someone cleared their throat. Hermione jumped slightly.

"Theodore! You startled me!" she said when she saw the tall and slender Slytherin in front of her. Theodore, or Theo as he was usually called, chuckled.

"I did, didn't I? You were so absorbed in your work that you didn't realize that I've been sitting here for quite a while. What is that, anyway?" he said and nodded to the parchment that was still in Hermione's hand.

"Really? Well, I'm sorry, but that's me!" she threw Theo a cheeky smile and Theo gave another chuckle at that statement of truth. It was true that once Hermione concentrated to one thing, it was really hard to distract her. "And it's Charms, by the way."

"Charms? You've done it already? Wow..." Theo exclaimed. That Charms essay had been given yesterday and wasn't due until the break was over. Hermione only smiled a little at Theo's surprise. She was already used to that kind of amazement from Harry and Ron.

"Mmhmm. Anyway, what are you doing in the library on Saturday night? Don't you have a date or something?"

"You do know that I could ask you the same question, right?" Hermione only waved her hand. "I did my Potions essay, you know, the one we should hand in before the hols? It was quite hard for me and Draco refused to help me this time. He said as an N.E.W.T. level student, I have to do my work by myself. He only gave me book references and such. So, I had to be here if I wanted to finish it by tomorrow morning."

"I see... Draco's right though. Doing homework on your own would make you understand the subject better." Theo only raised one of his black eyebrows. "Anyway, you're a friend of Draco's? I'm surprised. I've been told that Draco Malfoy has no friends..."

"Well, in a sense, he did. Hmm... How do I explain it?" the dark-haired Slytherin thought for a while. "We were raised together. I've known him from since we were born and we always played together when we were children. I think at some point I thought of him as the brother I never had and I'm quite sure he thought the same. But, when we were seven, his father and mine had some major disagreement about something or other. My father then forbade me from going to Malfoy Manor and even forbade me to fire call or send letters to Draco. I tried to send a letter to Draco about it, but apparently my father read all my letters and I was severely punished for it. So, I couldn't send any word to Draco and his letters never came to me. When we met again on the train in our first year, Draco ignored me. I think, he thought that I was the one who suddenly abandoned him and I understood it. If I were him, I would also think that. So, I went to him and tried to explain the situation. He was angry and disappointed. It occurred to me later on that Lucius Malfoy had been feeding him lies. He had been bad mouthing me and my father. Draco believed him of course, he is his father after all."

"Oh my, that was sad... I've never lost a friend, but I can imagine how you feel. Harry is like a little brother to me and I couldn't imagine if Harry stopped talking to me." Hermione said with concern. After almost three and a half months working with Theo, she knew that the dark haired Head Boy was a kind hearted person, although very sly and cunning. He was a Slytherin, after all. She also knew that he cared about Draco; he thought of Draco as his little brother. So, it was sad that they were not even friends right now, just acquaintances. But to her surprise, Theo chuckled at her concern. She threw a confused look at him.

"You think Draco is still not talking to me, don't you?" Hermione nodded. "He was mad alright. But something happened in our third year, you know the hippogriff episode? He was groaning, moaning, whimpering like he was in absolute agony. I was so worried that I run to the Hospital Wing and abandoned my lunch. He was there with a bandaged arm and his sidekicks were around his bed. I heard him gloating about his wounded arm and his promise to tell his father. In order to get the giant oaf fired, he said. I wasn't really surprised when I heard this though; I knew Draco was, and still is, a spoiled brat. He always has been, since he was old enough to say 'mummy'.

"I didn't like it though. He had been a spoiled brat when we were kids, but he would never act that... that childish! I knew the old Draco would have had no problem with his teacher being a half-breed wizard. He had no prejudices against those who were not purebloods back then; Mrs Malfoy was the one who taught us that when our fathers ran errands. Anyway, like I said, I waited until his sidekicks had gone to lunch and then approached Draco. Of course we fought, we debated, we argued, but eventually, we became friends again. He really needs me to ground him, so his chin and nose are not up in the air so high." he chuckled.

"Okay, the way you related this to me, made me think that you scolded him for being so overdramatic, but then why did Mr Malfoy still try to fire Hagrid? I mean, if Draco didn't tell his father, surely..." Theo held up his hand to stop Hermione from finishing.

"We are Slytherins, Hermione. We have images to uphold. Especially around Death Eater children, purebloods to boot. If they suspected Draco was less than that, it would be a disaster. You do realize that Draco is Slytherins informal leader, right?" Hermione nodded. "But at that time, we were still juniors in Slytherin. Even though Draco was well respected amongst Slytherin because of his father, there were still the upper class students to impress. I knew we needed Draco to solidify his place in Slytherin, so that when the time came, he could lead us to the right side..." he eyed Hermione meaningfully and she understood what he meant by that.

Hermione admitted that when she knew that a Slytherin was chosen as the Head Boy and that meant she would have to share living quarters with him, she felt a little bit worried. What with most of the Death Eater's children being Slytherins. But after a week or so, Theo admitted that his father had defied Voldemort years ago and he was not a Death-Eater-in-training. So she understood well when he said the Slytherins needed Draco to lead them to the right side. They needed Draco to make the right decision when the time came. And that time was coming rather soon...

"So, Draco told his father to keep up appearances?" Theo nodded. "But although Hagrid was not fired, that innocent hippogriff would still be dead!"

"Draco and I believed that Dumbledore would have a way to save innocents."

They fell silent, drowned in their own musings. Hermione only now realized truly how dangerous it was to be a Slytherin. Despite Harry's reasoning to her when he agreed to bring Zabini to Dumbledore, she still had her doubts. In a way, she actually agreed with Ron, that Slytherins were something to be cautious about. The fact that most of them had Death Eaters as parents was hard to deny. She also had fallen into the idea of 'like father like son'; that all the Slytherins would follow their parents' example eventually. But hearing something Harry had told her weeks ago from a Slytherin, it hit her hard. She was quite ashamed; she should have known that despite what the parents believed, children have their own minds, therefore they could have their own beliefs. Sirius was a living example of this.

"So, now you two are friends again?"

"Yes. I believe that I'm the only one in Slytherin that he can fully trust. We have to keep our friendship a secret though."

"Why?"

"Slytherins have no friends, Hermione. They have allies. They trust no one. It will do us no good if the Slytherins find out that their leader, their Prince, is making friends and having unconditional trust with someone. It's a weakness. Until now, most of the Slytherins believed that Draco had befriended Potter with an ulterior motive. If only they knew..." he chuckled some more. Hermione smiled. She always loved to hear Theo laugh, he had that low baritone voice that brought warmth to her heart.

"Yeah..." Hermione agreed. But as Theo brought up Harry's and Draco's friendship, she remembered what Harry had said before at dinner. She looked at Theo calculatedly for a while and finally nodded her head inwardly. It was worth the risk. "Theo, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Theo sounded intrigue by Hermione's whispered voice.

"You see, Harry likes Draco. As more than friends." She said. Theo's eyebrows rose in a shocked look but his expression changed into an amused one quickly. "Yes. He told Draco earlier on in the day and ran away before Draco even made a sound. And I met with a worried Harry at dinner; he's afraid that after his confession Draco would be angry and not want to be his friend anymore. That Draco would be disgusted with him that he was gay and lusting after Draco. Do you think Harry's right?"

"Oh Merlin! Potter is so funny! No, of course not! At least he won't feel disgusted by Harry. It would be hypocritical of him if he did..." Theo said in the middle of his huff of laughter.

"Are you telling me that Draco is gay too?"

"Yeah, had been for a while. And I think that Potter shouldn't worry about Draco's reaction. I think Draco also has feelings for Potter, even if he doesn't realize it yet himself. I mean, Merlin... He always talks about Potter. Potter this, Potter that. Potter did a great trick during Quidditch; Potter's Potion essay was horrible... So, no, I think Potter was wrong and Draco actually likes him back."

Hermione was grinning so wide it was hard to see. "I do, too."

**xxXXxx**

In Riddle Manor on the hill of Little Hangleton, Voldemort sat on his throne looking around at his loyal Death Eaters. He put an elbow on the arm of his chair and rested his chin on his fist. One by one, the Death Eaters made their reports. The increase of his control around the Ministry from Rookwood the Unspeakable, Greyback's successful attempt to recruit the werewolves to his army (and making some rogue werewolves for him), the great number of deaths among muggles, wizards and witches on the last raid, and so on and so forth. He was very pleased.

But there was something that bugged him right now. The more interesting news. He eyed his used-to-be right hand man, Lucius Malfoy. The blonde man had too many failures in his work for Voldemort. It was unforgivable. But if what Bellatrix had said earlier this month was right, he might be forgiven.

"Lucius." He said after dismissing the other Death Eaters. The blonde man stopped moving and knelt in front of the Dark Lord, kissing the hem of his Lords robe.

"My Lord."

"Lucius, I heard some interesting news." The Dark Lord hissed in the low voice of his that made most of Wizarding kind almost pee in their pants. Intimidating and scary. Lucius Malfoy, fortunately, was one of those Wizarding kind.

"About what, My Lord?" Lucius asked his master, still staring at the cold grey stone floor.

"It's about your son. Draco, isn't he?" he saw his servant gulp in nervousness.

"What about Draco, My Lord?"

"Is it true that he transformed into a vampire on his seventeenth birthday?" His servant looked at him with wide eyes; he was shocked that he knew about it. The blonde replied with a low 'yes My Lord'. "So why, Lucius, did you not tell me this... wonderful news." He hissed. The blonde gulped again, now in fear. "Why did you keep your son's... condition a secret from me, Lucius? Are you trying to, ah, keep your son away from me?"

"I'm... I'm not..." Lucius Malfoy, the Pureblood Aristocrat, sputtered. In front of him. He sneered and waved his hand to stop the cowardly blonde from sputtering.

"I don't care why you didn't inform me, Lucius. But I don't like to be kept in the dark. Don't you want your son to take part in our cause? Make him my most valuable Death Eater? You do realize that you have made so many mistakes these days, Lucius. Keeping your son's condition from me, instead of telling me right away is another mistake you've made..." he stated in a low, dangerous tone.

He watched his servant cower in front of him. He whipped out his wand and hissed 'Crucio!'. And as the servant screamed and writhed in pain, he smirked. After five full minutes, he took pity on him and lifted the curse from the blonde mess in front of him.

"I want him, Lucius. I want your son loyal to me. I want his strength, his speed, his ability to become wild. I want him to bring more of his kind to join us in the war. I want you to bring him here." He said. The blonde whimpered a yes. "I want him here at Christmas. No mistakes this time, Lucius."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> I know it's short, I'm sorry. But it's kind of filler chapter so you are prepared to read the next chapter! More Harry and Draco, more Lucius, (maybe) more Hermione and her future pairing, and more Ron! (wow, it's sound like morron, right? how coincidence.. :laugh:)

Anyway, I have to warn you that maybe you have to wait a little long for the next upload. My college life is still a bit hectic right now and I really want to graduate as soon as possible, so be patient with me. Okay? I promised I won't abandoned this story.

As usual, review guys! I will share my Sugar Quills for you!


	9. Another Confrontation, At Lion's Den

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

**A.N.** So very sorry for the very late update! It has been, what? two months? I have no excuse.. Anyway, hope this chapter would pay it, somehow..

Okay, I would give super big extra delicious sugar quill for **MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Peaceandunity**, and my current beta, **Ayanna88** for the lovely reviews. And regural sugar quill for those who put this story on their alert and favorite lists. (hey! you didn't leave any reviews! and I'm a review whore..)

This beta-ed version is here because of wonderful work by **Ayanna88** and **thewarchangedpeople**, thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Another Confrontation; At the Lions' Den**

After the whole things that had happened with Harry that afternoon, Draco decided not to go to the Great Hall for dinner; not that he needed any food. He wanted to clear his head to think about all that Harry told him earlier before he had to face Harry again; even two house tables between them were not enough for his clouded mind. He really needed to think things through, alone; about the dreams, about two men resembling them, about Harry's feeling towards him. So, he decided to go to his dorm in the dungeon to grab a pint of blood and take it to the lake.

Draco seated himself under Harry's and his usual oak tree. Draco smiled remembering all the friendly chat that took place in the very spot. Despite long years of animosity, Harry and he could get along quite remarkably. He actually enjoyed all the chats he had with the Gryffindor. They talked about everything and nothing. About Quidditch, school works, friends (or the lack of in Draco's case), anything.

He also enjoyed Harry's company because of the raven's wicked sense of humour. Harry never failed to make him laugh at one thing or another. The raven haired boy once said, 'hiding behind a cold mask the whole day must be very tiring, it's not healthy! If you don't let go of the mask regularly, your heart will become colder too!' He thought that the Gryffindor had made it his goal to get to Draco to loosen himself for at least a few minutes every day. Draco could say that Harry had been successful in his attempts so far.

He was grateful that he had let himself be befriended by Harry at the start of this school year. Sure he also had Theo as his friend before, and Theo had always been a very good friend of his, but his friendship with the lanky teen was full of secrecies and cautions. Theo bore the same weight as him at his own shoulders, understood his position and his duty as a pureblood snake. They shared so much understanding. It was all good and he treasured Theo's friendship dearly, but Theo was no Harry. Harry was a place that he could really be himself. A place he could forget that he was a Slytherin and a Malfoy. It was a liberating feeling, like breathing fresh air after years locked in a dank prison. Sometimes, being_ him_ was very tiring.

Yes, to him, Harry was a very good friend. But after this afternoon, he wasn't sure he could think the Golden Boy only as a friend anymore. At least, Harry seemed to think Draco as more than that. He said it himself.

Harry liked him. He said he fell for _him._

He remembered quite vividly how Harry's eyes sparkled when they talked about the possibility that they could be mates, could build a family together one day. He dared say that Harry's face was very sincere when he said he fell for Draco. And his panic rambles after that was actually quite adorable. He chuckled. Harry was indeed adorable with those huge expressive emerald eyes.

Draco let out a long sigh. He didn't know what to think about Harry right now. Sure he liked being in Harry's company and he indeed found that the raven haired teen was attractive; bloody hell, Harry was simply the most gorgeous bloke Draco had ever met. But did he like Harry like _that_?

And then, a picture of Harry's smiling face floating in front of his mind. He could not resist, so he also smiled. Not long after, another one with Harry's determined face when he said he would protect Draco began to swim in. Draco felt the same tingling of magic caressing him from the inside. Made him feel warmth spreading all over his cold body. And then, the affectionate face Harry showed him when he told Draco his feelings popped out. He then felt blood rushing into his pale cheeks, colouring it. He actually let out a giggle after he realized that he had no blood in his veins anymore. But the sensation of blushing didn't vanish. He touched his cheek when an understanding hit him. He smiled to himself.

Before he knew it, Harry Potter had trapped Draco Malfoy in his charm and made Draco fall for him.

However, Draco's musing was cut short when he heard the heavy front door croak open and someone walk across the school grounds. He turned around to see who it was. His smile widened when he saw familiar black mob of messy hair moving toward the Quidditch pitch. He stood up and ran his hands along his shirt and trousers to get rid of any wrinkles. And then, he followed the path of the other man. He wanted to know, why Harry had decided to walk to the pitch an hour before curfew without his broom.

**xxXXxx**

Harry walked alone to the common room after separating with Hermione after dinner. He began to wonder what Draco would have said if he hadn't cowered earlier. Was there any chance Draco would have said he likes Harry too? Or maybe he would have rejected Harry right away? And now, how would Draco act around him? Would things be awkward between them? Would everything be alright and they be all friendly with each other like usual?

"Sigh... I should have waited for his response, not ran away like that. Even rejection is better than uncertainty like this..." Harry heaved a heavy breath.

When he reached the Fat Lady painting, he heard a very loud noise of arguing people from inside the room. Very loud noise. Maybe some argument about Slytherin versus Gryffindor again. It seemed to be the favourite topic to be argued about lately. For Merlin's sake, the anti-Slytherin gang didn't seem tired of complaining about civility between the Snakes and the Lions that began to bloom after the Harry-Draco friendship. Harry, personally, thought that it had begun to get old.

But apparently they didn't agree with him, if he was right and the noise he heard from the inside was indeed another argument about it. And what a full blast of arguments sounded.  
>And he didn't want to step in that kind of argument right now. Actually, he didn't want to see anyone right now. Well, maybe Draco. But you get the point.<p>

"Do you want to come in, Harry?" the Fat Lady asked him, he had been standing in front of her painting for nearly ten minutes without saying the password now; contemplating whether he wanted to go in or not. And the noise was getting louder and louder.

"I'm sorry, dear Lady, I think I don't want to be part of_ that._.." he pointed at her painting, of course he meant to point the argument behind it. The kind Lady offered an understanding smile to him and nodded.

"Sounds rather heated, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... I think I'll just go flying. I'm sorry if I disturbed whatever you were doing, Lady."

"It's okay, young man. Just don't forget to come back before curfew!" She said kindly with a knowing wink; Harry was one of regular curfew-breaking students that usually woke her up in the middle of the night. Harry only smiled sheepishly at her, knowing the meaning behind that look.

Harry descended the stairs to go outside the castle and thought that he had forgotten something. But he couldn't remember what it was. So, he just shrugged and continued walking to the pitch.

Harry shuddered when he opened the front door of the castle. He forgot that winter had begun to come and the night air was pretty cold and he hadn't brought his winter cloak with him. He casted layers of warming charm when the chill of the December night wind hit him in the face.

"My, how stupid..." he said to himself when he arrived at the pitch and stared at the three goal rings across the field. "How can I fly without my broom?" he realized that he didn't have his Firebolt with him because the broom was leaning innocently against his bedpost in his dorm. "Now what?"

He tapped his chin as he thought what to do. A small cough behind him interrupted his not-so-important musing. He turned around and nearly fell over from shock at seeing the one and only Draco Malfoy smiling at him.

"Dra-Draco?" he stuttered.

"What are you doing just standing in the pitch alone staring at nothing?" Draco drawled, standing beside Harry. The raven gulped, suddenly he becoming nervous. "Harry?" Draco said after he had failed to answer for a few minutes.

"Oh! Umm... Well... I, I forgot to bring my broom with me and was thinking what to do." Draco raised his perfectly sculptured eyebrow. Harry blushed, "What?"

"You came to the pitch to fly?" Harry nodded, "but forgot to bring your broom?"

"I didn't intend to come here at first! But when I arrived at the tower, people seemed to be arguing about something or other behind the painting and I just didn't want to jump into that, so I decided to come here and fly since the curfew is still in an hour. But I just realized that I didn't have my broom with me." Harry explained with a somehow sheepish face. Draco only chuckled hearing that.

"Okay then..." Harry took a glance at the blonde and smiled a little. It seemed that Draco didn't hate him nor want to avoid him for his little outburst earlier in the day. He was just so relieved that the blonde didn't want to avoid him; he didn't know what to do if the blonde did just that.

They were standing side by side for a few minutes in a very comfortable silence, at least on Harry's side. Draco actually looked a bit nervous about something; if we looked close enough, we could see him fidgeting slightly. He chewed his bottom lip and his pale eyebrows knitted in little frown. Draco seemed to be very deep in thought he didn't even realize that Harry had been watching him for a while.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Harry asked. Draco startled and blinked a few times. Harry chuckled lightly at the cuteness of Draco's shocked face. "What were you thinking so hard about, Draco?" the blonde cleared his throat and he began to look at anywhere but Harry.

"It's just... Harry, about earlier..." he began to talk and finally looked up at Harry._ Wait, I need to look up at Harry?_ He thought. _He really is taller than me now! How come?_

Now, it was Harry's turn to feel uncomfortable. "Umm about that I'm sorry to blurt it out like that and make you uncomfortable. But I really like you, Draco. I really like the idea of being your mate, your husband, your bonded, or your anything, like Leo was Elthan's. I don't mind if we are truly their reincarnates and if we will became a pair like them. I really don't mind. I'm very happy if that is what will really happen to us, actually." He said softly. His emerald orbs never left Draco's silver pools. Draco was speechless; he'd never heard Harry speak using that tone to anybody before.

"Harry, I..."

"Just for your information, I fell for you at the end of fourth year, I think. So, don't ever think that I thought the idea of being your other half appealing only after I had those dreams. And umm " Harry hesitated. He didn't really want to say this part. But he had to. "I.. It's okay if you didn't like me back. As long as you still allow me to be your friend and still let me protect you." He said, looking directly at the pair of beautiful silver orbs that were Draco's eyes.

Draco was stunned and so very touched with the sincerity that shone form Harry's bright emerald orbs. He smiled lightly before putting his best Malfoy mask in place. "Do you think I would let you stay as my friend after you said all that, Potter?" he sneered at a surprised Harry. The raven hadn't heard that tone from Draco for ages. "Not bloody likely!" the blonde spat.

Draco laughed inwardly as Harry's face became paler and the raven looked down. Oh, Harry was so adorable with that dejected puppy look on his face! Just look at those teary emerald eyes and those slightly trembling lips.

"I, I understand if, if you don't want me as, as your friend anymore. I, I won't, won't disturb you again. I, I'm sorry " Harry said without looking up at Draco, so he missed Draco's amused smile at Harry's self-pitying words.

"I don't think you understand me, Harry." The gentleness in Draco's voice made Harry's head snap up. Draco smiled softly at him and touched Harry's cheeks with his delicate cold hands. "I don't think you get me all right " he leaned in and touched Harry's slightly rough lips softly with his very soft ones.

Harry was stunned. He stood stiffly with wide eyes, trying to comprehend with his clouded brain that Draco, the star of his every night dreams (not only the wet one, you pervs!), was kissing him right now. _Wait! Draco is kissing me!_ With that realization, Harry's gaze became softer and he began to close his eyes. He wrapped his arms round Draco's slim waist and pulled the blonde closer to deepen the kiss. Draco automatically moved his hands from Harry's cheeks to link them behind Harry's neck.

When air became necessary for Harry, they broke the kiss. Harry put his forehead against Draco's and looked at Draco with dazed eyes. Draco gave him a beautiful smile and caressed Harry's cheek with his thumb softly.

"I can't be your friend anymore after that, Harry, because I want to be your boyfriend. I like you too, Harry. I have fallen for you." Draco said. Harry smiled back and leaned in.

"Thank you." He said on Draco's soft pink lips. With a smile, they kissed again.

**xxXXxx**

Meanwhile at the Lion's den before the full blow argument started.

Ronald Weasley banged the Fat Lady's portrait closed after he had climbed in to the packed Common Room. He roamed with his blue eyes trying to find his little sister. When he finally found her giggling with her classmates, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to a sofa set hidden by the shadow. He practically shoved his sister to one of the chairs.

"What the hell, Ron!" Ginny rubbed her aching arm and glared at her brother.

"I need your help." He whispered. Ginny raised her ginger eyebrows. Ron rarely asked for her help, with her being the youngest and only girl at home.

"My help?"

"Yes. It's about Harry." He knew he would get his sister help when Ginny's face perked up after hearing Harry's name.

"What about Harry?" she whispered back to him. Ron turned his head left and right to see if there was anyone who dared to eavesdrop.

"I know why he was mean to you few weeks ago." he said. Ginny's eyes rounded into a pair of brown plates. "Yes, I overheard something rather interesting when he was talking to Hermione." Ginny thought the look on his face was more like that something was disgusting rather than interesting. She didn't say anything though, as she waited for him to elaborate on what was the thing that he found so interesting. He paused for a few minutes. Ginny, who was impatient to know why her love, her soon-to-be husband, her _destiny_, denied her, smacked Ron in the head.

"Just tell me will you?" she yelled quite loudly. Few of the students threw curious glances at them. Ron slapped his hand on his sister's mouth.

"Shut up! I don't want anybody else know for now. If we can fix him, no one shall ever know!"

"Then what? Stop stalling time!" she hissed, feeling rather annoyed with her brother.

"Harry thinks he is gay." He finally answered. Ginny's face paled, making her freckles more prominent.

"HARRY IS GAY?" she screamed in denial. "You're lying, Ronald! Harry can't be gay! He loves me!" she hissed dangerously at her brother. Ron glared at the Lions that were apparently more interested in watching the siblings now than continue their previous activities after hearing Ginny's shout about their hero.

"Yes, he said that to Hermione. And shut up before I hex you!" he said when Ginny opened her mouth to deny him again. "Listen, I think Harry is just confused. We just need to straighten him up."

"What do you mean he's confused?"

"Well, from what I heard, he thinks that he likes that sodding ferret!"

"What? Harry likes Malfoy?" Ginny shrieked. Ron nodded, agreeing with Ginny's disgusted face. "That's impossible! Harry choosing _him_ over _me_?"

"I know! It is impossible! I'm sure that slimy ferret has brain washed him somehow. I'm sure it was because of that bloody Malfoy Harry became gay. Harry was straight this summer, right? He kissed you! He wouldn't kiss you if he was gay!" he shuddered in disgust. "And the year started, the ferret becomes all friendly with Harry and suddenly, he's gay!" he yelled at the end of his sentence, easily forgetting that it was Harry who took the first move towards the blonde.

He was fuming with anger at the slimy, sneaky, bloody Slytherin git for corrupting his best friend. He didn't even notice that now all the occupants of the common room listened avidly to the rather hot news Ron shared with his sister.

Some of them shared the same sentiment as Ron. They totally agreed that it was highly disgusting that _the_ Harry Potter was gay. Not only that, he was bent for _the_ Prince of Slimy Snakes, Draco Malfoy. Highly, totally unbelievable. They agreed with Ron, it must be Malfoy's fault that the saviour of the Wizarding world became a queer. From what they knew, Harry was as straight as an arrow.

Some didn't mind that Harry was gay. So what? He was still Harry Potter, the brave and kind Gryffindor hero they all knew. The fact that Draco Malfoy was the one who had captured Harry's heart was slightly disturbing (and heart breaking for some lionesses and even some lions), but they believed in Harry's judgment. There must be something good about Malfoy if Harry had fallen for him. Besides, Draco Malfoy had been less of a git since last year. He had stopped tormenting the Gryffindor's at every turn. And since Harry had befriended him, he was even being nice to them. This side of Gryffindor threw a disapproving glare at Ron and his sneering sister.

Some girls, like Lavender and Parvati, giggled. They thought Harry and Draco would make a beautiful couple. Both of them were not hard in the eyes and seemed to complement each other. Harry's dark features fitted beautifully with Draco's fairness. It was a pretty sight, Harry's golden skin and raven hair against Draco's pale skin and silvery blonde hair. Also, Draco's cool and elegant demeanour could balance Harry's wild and spirited nature. They were perfect for each other! This side of the common room busily whispered to each other, swooning and talking about all the romantic things to do with their hero.

"You're right, Ron," Ginny said, as oblivious as her brother to all the attention given by their house mates. "That ferret face must be the one who made Harry like this. He must haven given Harry love potion or some other potion or plant curse at Harry so Harry would think that he fallen for him! So low "

"Yes, we know that all Slytherins are low beings. That's why we should help Harry escape the clutches of that evil Slytherin!"

"But how, Ron? They're always together nowadays. And we can't count on Hermione too. She trusts Harry too much, she can't see the truth." She sneered, remembering her own argument with the head girl few days ago.

"Forget about Hermione, we can do it ourselves without her help." Ron scowled, still seething about Hermione's supposed-to-be betrayal. "Anyway, I think what we have to do first is separate that snake from Harry and ask for help from Dumbledore to check him of potion or curse."

"Dumbledore?"

"Well, I can't check him myself, can you?" Ginny shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something else when someone interrupted they not-so-secret-anymore discussion.

"I think you should let him be, Ron." said someone across the common room. Ron and Ginny turned around to see that Neville had straightened up his back on his seat and sent a glance of displeasure at them.

"What do you mean Neville?" Ron said, his narrowed eyes glancing suspiciously at brown haired Gryffindor.

"I think you should let Harry be. He is mature enough to make his own decisions. I don't think he needs you to tell him who he should be friends with or who he should be falling in love with. You are, after all, not his guardian." Neville said calmly.

"And you are?" the red head hissed angrily; already standing up. His sister followed him to a stand and also threw a sharp glare at Neville.

"I'm merely saying that if Harry wanted to become friends with all of Slytherin or decided to fall in love with one of them, then we should let him be. It's his rights after all. And for him being gay, it doesn't change who he truly is. I, for one, still can see the Harry we all know. He is still the nice guy I met years ago." Neville remained seated on his couch, calmly facing the angry Ron. The other Gryffindors watched the exchange with fascination. They rarely saw Neville confront anyone before. The brown haired boy was a sweet gentleman and often held back to avoid any confrontation.

"What do you mean he's not changed? He shoved my sister in front of all the students in the Great Hall! Was that Harry you know and love so much?" Ron growled dangerously.

Neville only raised his eyebrow, not intimidated even a bit. Everyone knew how hot tempered Ronald Weasley was. He had prepared for this when he first interrupted Ron and Ginny's plan to separate Harry and Draco Malfoy. Truth to be told, Neville was not close to the blonde at all. He was still a bit scared by the Ice Prince. But he had to admit that the ice had been melted a bit over this year. After Harry extended his hand to the blonde, Malfoy seemed to be nicer and more approachable. Even to him, the favourite subject of Malfoy and Co's torture sessions. Malfoy even offered his apology to him at the end of sixth year and he seemed sincere with his apology.

He also didn't mind that Harry was gay. Homosexuality was not a big matter in the Wizarding world, anyway. They had potion for the procreating issue; the very issue why homosexuality was prohibited by law in Medieval Era. The Wizarding world population was not that big and at that time, producing heirs and heiresses was the Ministry of Magic problem all over the world. Thus, homosexual was highly prohibited. After the potion was created and same sex couples could have their own children, marriages of same sex couples were legally recognized. Neville was never a homophobic; he had two grandmothers and no grandfather after all. Actually, he had a suspicion that he was more attracted to males himself.

He was a little irritated that Ron was so against same sex relationships. It was ridiculous. Ron was a pureblood and obviously knew about all that. And he said he was Harry's best friend yet he tried to dictate how Harry had to live his life. Ron was one of a few that knew about Harry's loveless childhood. He should let Harry be happy with whomever he wanted. Even if it was Draco Malfoy, of all people. Neville was very sure that Harry had seen Malfoy's good side, and fell in love with that part of the Ice Prince. He decided to trust Harry on this. Out of all people he knew, he thought that Harry had to be the one who deserved to be happy the most. If being with Draco Malfoy made him happy, then so be it!

But Ronald Weasley seemed to not agree with his way of thinking.

"Yes, even after that, I still think Harry is still the Harry I know." Neville said with confidence. "I'm sure I saw Harry's displeasure at your precious sister that day. Harry had warned Ginny to stop bothering him but your sister kept intruding on his personal space. I don't blame him for losing his patience with your sister."

"What?"

"You heard me, Ron. Harry doesn't like your sister. Not that way, anyway. He clearly said that he sees Ginny as his best friend's sister. No more than that. And if your source is true, Harry_ is_ gay. He doesn't like girls. Accept it and maybe you can salvage your friendship with Harry." Neville said. He could hear several gasps following his statements. Every single Gryffindors knew that Harry and Ron's friendship was strained after all the confrontations they had about their different view of the Slytherin. But no one ever mentioned it in front of either Harry or Ron. It was never going to be a clever move in their eyes.

Yes, it was definitely not a clever move if Ron's purple face was any indication. His and Harry's strained relationship was a sore spot for him. Even more so after Hermione decided to side with Harry. Harry was his first best friend at Hogwarts and he enjoyed all the attention he'd got for being the saviour's best friend. And just because of one dirty Death Eater scum, he had to lose that? He wouldn't let it happen. And now, this lowly coward Gryffindor dared to mention it and asked him to let it be?

"How dare you.. What do you know about friendship, you coward loner? You don't have any friends at all, do you?" Ron sneered. Neville gritted his teeth. Ron just hit a spot. "And Harry_ is_ straight. He's just confused right now. That or that ferret face has given him a potion. I _will_ make him right again. You just see."

"I said leave him be, Ronald! He deserves to be happy. Just because he chooses Malfoy over you and your sister doesn't mean you have the right to take away his source of happiness!" Neville shouted. He had enough of Ron's attitude.

"Neville's right, Ron. Leave him be. If you're really his best friend, you should be happy that Harry has found the one he likes and who seems to like him back." Dean interjected before Ron could scream out his displeasure at Neville. Dean had one of his hands on Neville's shoulder to prevent the brown haired Gryffindor attacking the stubborn red head.

Ron was even more angrier there was one more Gryffindor set against his plan to separate Harry from the Slytherin git and to beat the gayness out of him. Actually, it was not only Dean who agreed with Neville, half of the Gryffindors now standing behind Neville shouted their agreements. Seeing those moves, the other half that agreed with Ron shouted, counteracting everything that Neville's side of the arguments said.

And that, people, was the beginning of full blown argument; the biggest argument of the century that happened behind the Fat Lady's portrait.

**xxXXxx**

Almost two hours past midnight.

If someone bumped into Harry in the corridor or the hall, they might think that The Wonder Boy of the Mighty Lions was going nuts. What with the spring in his step that made him practically jump all the way to Gryffindor tower, not walking like common human. His face also looked like it had been cut into two with that huge Cheshire cat grin plastered on it. And don't forget with those gleaming emerald orbs that shone with happiness. Oh, and the merry tone he hummed none too quietly.

But the lucky fellow that he was, Harry didn't meet any Prefects, or the Head Boy (because the Head Girl was fortunately his very best friend and wouldn't give him more than scolding for breaking the curfew, again), or Filch and his ever present annoying cat, or the teachers on his way. Harry thought that even if he met one of the patrolling team and got a detention or two, he wouldn't mind at all; that bubble of happiness in his heart wouldn't deflate even a bit. He would even give Snape a wide smile and a bear hug for the detention if that greasy professor decided to jump in front of him right there and then. He was_ that_ happy.

And Merlin, he had _every_ right to be happy.

Draco, yes that gorgeously, wonderfully, amazingly beautiful vampire, returned his feelings. Draco, the star of his day dreams, said that he had fallen for him. Draco, the very guy who had been plaguing his mind and heart since the fourth year, kissed him under the beautiful, starry, winter night. Draco, the very reason for this bubbly and giddy Harry Potter, was his boyfriend now. And this bubbly and giddy Harry Potter was so happy that he would kiss Voldemort if the bastard showed his snake-like face.

Unfortunately, this bubbly and giddy Harry Potter didn't realize that some still awake occupants of the common room threw nasty looks at him when he climbed through the opened portrait of a grumbling, half-awake Fat Lady. With a huge smile, Harry slept peacefully; not realizing the thunder storm that would smack him right in the face the day after.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> They KISSED! finally.. :sigh:

So, what do you think? Am I forgiven? please please please leave me a review or two?

No? Hmm.. how about.. A big and fluffy Harry teddy for each of you who share your thougt about this chapter!


	10. Another Confrontation, In the Hall Way

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

**A.N.** Okay, another chapter after a long wait. Sigh. Anyway, this chapter was really hard to write for me since I was hit by a rather thick writer's block. But it turned out quite good I think..

I want to say thank you for you all who reviews! the most I got so far.. :dreamy smile: As I promised, here's the huge and fluffy Harry teddy for you all! and also, thank you for all who favorited me and put this story to your alert lists. But since you didn't leave any review, I only give you this cute Harry phone straps.

Thanks for **thewarchangedpeople** for the wonderful work at beta-ing this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Another Confrontation, In the Hallway**

Harry was awoken by the soft light of a winter Sunday morning sun that crept in between the deep red curtains of his bed. He blinked several times and stretched his body before getting up and ready for the day. A quick Tempus showed him that it was half past eight in the morning already. It was a little bit late for him as he was usually an early riser. But when he opened his bed curtain, he saw his dorm mates still had their curtains shut and the sound of soft snores could still be heard. Oh well, maybe they were up late yesterday. With the seemingly heated argument he'd heard behind the portrait, and the packing they had to do since tomorrow was the beginning of the winter holiday and the train would take them back to London later in the afternoon, he was not surprised they had the slept in. It was Sunday, anyway.

After he had all his morning rituals done, Harry walked down to the common room with the biggest grin ever plastered on his face. He saw some of his house mates already down there, doing something that he really didn't really care. He waved to them cheerfully and climbed out of the Fat Lady's portrait. He didn't notice the nasty looks were thrown his way by some of his house mates.

He stepped in to the Great Hall and saw Hermione already seated down with her customary book opened beside her breakfast plate. He plopped down and greeted his best friend.

"Hello, Hermione! Beautiful day, eh? Very sunny and bright! What are you reading anyway? Is it good? My, I'm starving!" he said in one breath only stopping to grab some toast, spreading an extra thick layer of butter and blueberry jam on it, some bacon and sausages, and pouring himself a goblet of cold pumpkin juice. He even took a bowl full of fruit, which he never did in his customary breakfast. And, if all those things were not unusual enough, he took double portions of all his food. Hermione looked at his full plate with wide eyes. Harry only ate that much after extremely exhausting training or when he felt very spirited.

"Harry, you didn't have training yesterday, right?" Harry shook his head, still busily chewing. "Okay, so what makes you this spirited?" Harry threw her his almighty grin; luckily with an empty mouth. Something that Ronald Weasley hadn't learned yet.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm.. " Hermione had an inkling of what could make Harry this cheerful these days. One person called Draco Malfoy. She opened her mouth to answer after a few minutes thinking. But apparently, Harry thought that she didn't give her answer fast enough that he answered it himself.

"Draco, of course!"

"And? What happened with Draco that made you this ravenous?" Harry gave her a wider grin that Hermione thought his face might split into two if he smiled a any wider.

"He likes me back!"

"Wow! Congratulations, Harry! I'm happy for you!" she said, truly happy for her best friend. "So, how did that happen?"

"So," Harry told Hermione about yesterday night. " and he kissed me and said that he has fallen for me." Hermione squealed happily. Some students who were in the Great Hall for their breakfast looked in their direction, it was rare hearing the most brilliant witch _ever_ squealing like a teenage girl. Well, like _normal_ teenager anyway.

"And then?"

"We cuddled under the stars.." Harry said rather dreamily.

_**~~~Flash Back~~~**_

_Harry cupped Draco's face after they had to end the kiss for some air for Harry. He looked at the blonde softly and placed a kiss on his forehead._

_"You're so beautiful." Harry said. Draco looked up at him shyly under his long blonde eyelashes. Harry dared to bet that if Draco was still human, a lovely blush would be spread on those pale cheeks._

_Harry let go of the blonde and sat on the grass. He shivered and waved his wand to re-cast his warming charm. After shooing the chill away, he tugged Draco so that the Slytherin sat in between his spread legs, his chest to the blonde's back. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as Draco leaned back into his broad chest._

_They cuddled for a time in comfortable silence. Harry nuzzled Draco's neck; inhaled his oh-so-sweet scent. Harry thought that Draco smelled like lavender and vanilla, but there was a hint of something else. Something that screamed Draco. It was addicting, Draco's smell. Meanwhile, Draco enjoyed Harry's ministration and rubbed the arms that were still wrapped around his slim waist._

_"Harry, look!"_

_"Hmm?" Harry stopped his activity and looked at Draco, who was staring at the starry sky._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Draco said. Harry hummed in agreement. The sky was indeed beautiful. There were no clouds. The stars shone brightly even though the almost-full moon also adorned the dark blue sky._

_"It's almost full moon. What do you think I will dream now?"_

_"Hmm, I'm interested in how the wolf Leonel transforms into the human Leonel. I mean, he was a wolf in one of your dreams and human in the others." Draco said._

_He was really intrigued by those things because if those dreams that Harry had were real events that meant the secret behind the origin of the werewolves finally could be revealed. There were so many discussions between Magical Creatures Masters about that. The history about the first appearance of werewolves was rather fuzzy and most was only myths or legend._

_"Yeah. Since you said that, I am also quite intrigued. Maybe if we know how the werewolves were made, we could find some kind of cure for them." Harry said thoughtfully. Draco knew he was thinking about his honorary god father, Remus Lupin._

_"Yes." Draco said softly. He turned his head and saw Harry's pensive look. He kissed Harry's cheek and laid his head on Harry's right shoulder, his body curled in Harry's lap. "Yes, we could find the cure."_

_After a while in another silence, Harry asked Draco something. "Which one is your constellation?"_

_"Hmm?" Draco looked up to the sky without pulling his head from Harry's rather comfortable shoulder. "That one. You see the four stars that make some kind of trapezoidal shape?" Draco pointed his delicate finger to the sky. Harry followed the finger and found the stars that Draco pointed at. "Those form the head. You could trace the body from there." Draco made some kind of wavy line in the air._

_"I see.. They are almost as pretty as you. You are prettier, though." Harry said without thought. The shy look that appeared at the usually stoic and aloof Slytherin made Harry let out a chuckle. "You are adorable, Draco." He said, kissing the blonde head on his shoulder._

_Draco smacked Harry's chest playfully. He hid his face on Harry's neck. "I don't do adorable, Potter!" Harry only chuckled some more at the adorable picture that Draco made._

_"Okay, okay. Beautiful then." He said. Draco only huffed at that._

_"But, Harry, why do you want to know?"_

_"Because if one day we are separated and I can't come to you, I could still see you adore the sky. And I can pray to those stars to always keep you safe when I cannot be there for you." Harry said looking at the vampire. Draco smiled softly at Harry and they began to kiss again._

_**~~~End of Flash Back~~~**_

"Awh, that was so sweet.." Hermione cooed at a smiling Harry. "Where's he, anyway?" she asked when she couldn't find Draco at his usual place.

Harry's eyes darted to Slytherin table, which didn't contain Draco. He wasn't too worried though. He knew Draco usually preferred to spend his Sunday mornings in his godfather's, Severus Snape, office than sit in the Great Hall. And Draco promised to meet him in the Room of Requirement at ten. "Snape's office." He answered.

"Snape's office?" Harry nodded. "Why?" She knew that Snape was still Slytherins Head of House and wondered if maybe Draco had some Slytherin business to talk about with their DADA professor.

"Bonding time with his godfather, he said to me."

"Snape is Draco's godfather?" Harry nodded his yes. "Well.. It could be guessed I think.."  
>Harry chuckled. "Oh, Mione. You can say if you're surprised! I was surprised when I first learned it. Who is insane enough to make that snarky professor their son's godfather?" Hermione laughed with him at that.<p>

They enjoyed their breakfast and chatted some more until Harry felt this uneasy feeling tugging his heart. He touched his madly beating heart and frowned. Somehow, he knew that something was wrong with Draco. Very wrong.

**xxXXxx**

Draco exited Severus's office with a hearty laugh. He just told his godfather about his newly formed relationship with the Golden Boy. Seeing the changes of emotions on the stoic professor's face was priceless. Surprise was replaced by disbelief and quickly transformed into disgust after Draco nodded his confirmation. His godfather's hatred of Harry was so much that Draco found it funny sometimes.

"He's not that bad, Uncle Sev!" He said as he closed the office door. He heard his godfather mumble something suspiciously like 'insufferable brats'.

Draco climbed the stairs with a smile adorning his pale face. Small smiles that screamed happiness to all who cared to see. He was so happy he might burst from it. He had never felt this way. Well, he had never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend in that case either, before. Not that he couldn't get one. Oh, no! He was one of the hottest blokes in Hogwarts, after all. But the pressure he got from his father, to have a pureblood as his other half, left him with a little choice. And that little choice was just not appealing to him at all.

His father always wanted him to continue the Malfoy's tradition; marrying a pureblood girl or boy and having an heir. The older Malfoys didn't have much care for a granddaughter. That meant he had to date one of the Slytherins or Ravenclaws. Why not a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, you ask? Well, Gryffindors were off for an obvious reason. They were all goody-two-shoes muggle lovers, end of story. The Hufflepuffs were all sappy good-for-nothing cowards, his father always said. Not that Draco thought so. Many famous healers and science-wizards and witches used to be Hufflepuffs anyways.

So, that left the snakes and the eagles. Well, he could never trust a Slytherin to save his life, even if he was one of them. Hell, because he was one of them he knew how untrustworthy a Slytherin could be. He would always be suspicious of them, except maybe Theo. But the dark haired boy was as straight as an arrow and the thought of kissing his best friend was just.. EWW! Anyway, he didn't want a relationship with someone that he knew one day could stab him in the back. And the Ravenclaws? They were just so boring! Okay, some were fun, like Luna Lovegood, his lovely disowned cousin. She was real fun! But most of them were too absorbed in their books with nothing else on their minds.

So, well, Harry was the first person he'd had a relationship with. He didn't care if Harry was only a half-blood. He didn't care that Harry was the hero; an ultimate muggle lover and his father's master's number one enemy. He didn't care that Harry would, someday, fight Draco's own father in the upcoming war; he had never believed what his father believed anyway.

What he cared about that Harry was a wonderful person. Harry was caring, incredibly sweet, and funny. Not to mention that he had one hell of a body. Tall and the right amount of muscles. Draco was sure he could not only fall for the Saviour but also really be in love with him soon enough. To his surprise, he felt okay with all that even though his father always said that Malfoys didn't do love.

Draco was so lost in thought that he didn't realize some Gryffindors were walking towards him with rather vindictive smiles on their faces. He snapped out of his musings when a pair of hands shoved him hard. He, taken by surprise, felt his back bump against the stone wall quite hard. He looked up at his attacker and saw the red head of Ronald Weasley and almost a dozen more Gryffindors.

"What are your problems, Weasley?" he said, a little irritated, as he picked himself up from the wall and straightened his designer dark blue cashmere jumper. The Weasley's youngest son sneered, one worthy of a Slytherin, and stabbed his wand to Draco's chest. Draco raised an eyebrow at that.

"What did you do to Harry, you evil git?" Ronald spat in Draco's face, his wand still firm in his chest. Draco eyed the wand warily. He might be much stronger than Weasley now, but he couldn't use his superhuman power if he didn't want anybody to know about his secret. But if they had to duel with magic, Draco would surely lose. Vampires had less magical power than even an average wizard, and from what he learned over the years, Weasley was a little above average.

"What do you mean?" he said with the coldest tone he could produce. His eyes glinted dangerously. He smirked inwardly seeing some of the Gryffindors behind Weasley visibly shiver.

"What did you do to Harry that made him want to befriend your kind of human!"

"My kind of human? And what would that be?" he asked with his infamous drawling voice. He tried to suppress his fear that Weasley knew the secret of him being a vampire. His traitorous mind whispered that Hermione, or even Harry, had betrayed his trust and told Weasley about him. Weasley was the part of their Gryffindor Golden Trio, after all.  
>But the other part of his mind told him that Harry was far too noble to do something like that. And Hermione, despite their past, was not Slytherin enough to betray someone's trust. That part of his mind also reminded him that The Golden Trio was no more. Harry had told him enough of his falling out with his supposed best friend just because old petty prejudice the Weasley held.<p>

"You are a Junior Death Eater! A slimy, sneaky, filthy snake! You are evil! It's impossible for Harry to befriend you if you did nothing to him!" Weasley was now shouting in his face. His face was scrunched in distaste. Weasley had no manners at all. No wonder Harry was tired of him.

"But I did nothing to him, Weasley. Believe it or not, he came to me and offered his hand with his own free will. I merely got along with the idea." He still spoke with his bored, drawling voice.

"Liar!" Weasley screamed in his face, his wand jabbed Draco's chest hard. "He wouldn't want to be within even ten miles of you if you did nothing to him, you Death Eater scum! Tell me, was it potion? Or imperio? I bet it was, wasn't it? You are a Death Eater in training after all. And your kind would do the unforgivable without second thought, am I right or am I right?" Weasley sneered.

Draco gritted his teeth. He felt his fangs begin to lengthen. He balled his hands in fists to ground the anger that began to rise in his chest. It wouldn't do him any good if he scrunched Weasley's scull with his bare hand. Oh, how he hated it when people called him a Death Eater, in training or not. And this Weasley brood spat those words twice in his face within mere minutes.

"I bet you still apply that to Harry, don't you? So he's willingly become your friend and even become gay for you. He is supposed to be a hero. And no hero is a ponce like you! He is supposed to be _normal_, dates a girl like a _normal_ guy, and has a _normal_ family. Not succumbed in a disgusting affair with a fairy!" Weasley continued to ramble. Draco eyed the wand on his chest waiting for a chance to shove it away. "Is it not enough that you change our Harry into a rude git? You also make him a ponce like you! What next? Will you make him an evil Death Eater too?"

"I did nothing to him, Weasley. Maybe he enjoys being my friend because I never demand him to act as I want him to do. Maybe because I wouldn't turn my back on him when he decides to break the expectations people have of him. Maybe because I expect nothing of him except to be himself." Draco hissed when he felt a burning on his chest spreading from the tip Weasley's wand.

"Don't act as if you know him, Malfoy!" Weasley spat.

"And you do? Have you ever thought, Weasley that he is tired of acting as the hero you all want him to be? Have you ever thought that he just wants to be accepted without doing what you all think he supposed to do? Have you ever thought that he wants to be selfish sometimes? Have you?" Draco ignored the more persistent burning in his chest.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Weasley now officially screaming his lungs out. His face was very red and Draco was afraid that he would explode at any second. "You know nothing of our Harry, you bastard! He is not a selfish git like you! He was never the rude person he is now before you came into the picture! He is not one of your filthy snake friends and never will be! It is because of you he turns his back on us, his true friends! It is because you did something to him that he becomes a fucking ponce!"

By now, all the Gryffindors were yelling along with their red headed leader. Draco was lucky that the enraged lions were so busy screaming that they hadn't sent a single attack on him yet, with magic or their fists. He rubbed his rather painful chest in the place that Weasley's wand had burned his sweater. Heat wasn't a vampire's best friend for sure.

"You stay away from Harry, you ferret! Stay away from him or else!" Ronald Weasley pointed his wand threateningly one more time at Draco. Draco began to summon his vampire magic to his hands and prepared to make some kind of shield. His face still as stoic as a marble statue, which somehow enraged the red head some more. "You fucking filthy Death Eater scum! _Diffin.._"

But before he'd finished his cutting hex or Draco had launched his shield, a loud growl was heard and a blur hit the red head Gryffindor and sent him ten feet down the hallway.

**xxXXxx**

Harry let out a hiss when the tug on his heart became more persistent. He jumped off his bench and ran out of the hall; ignoring all the stares he got from the students and the teachers that were already in the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn't even stop to answer Hermione's shout of "Harry, what's wrong?"

He didn't know where Draco was, but he trusted his instincts to lead him to his beloved vampire. He was so focused on Draco's safety that he wasn't aware that Hermione was running along behind him. He also missed it when Hermione dragged a confused Theodore Nott with her when he ran into them with "It's Draco!" as the only explanation. Harry ignored all the complaints from the students he bumped into. He had only one thing on his mind, to find Draco and keep him from the danger the blonde somehow encountered.

He saw Draco surrounded by screaming Gryffindors in the fourth floor hallway. He growled loudly when he saw Ron's wand swish, likely to send a hex at Draco. Without any thought, he ran as fast as he could and shoved Ron with his shoulder hard. He stood in front of Draco with a very rigid stance. His muscles were taut, ready to launch if any of the other Gryffindors dared to attack them.

He was standing tall and threatening. He didn't realize that his nails had elongated and sharpened, making his hands transform into some kind of claws. Or how his eyes glowed brightly like an emerald under the sun. Or how his bared teeth became sharper and his upper and bottom fangs lengthened, his face distorted into a very frightening beast. Or how his growls became more and more beast-like each minute.

But everyone around him realized it though. They felt the power emitting from the Golden Boy and they instantly knew that this Harry was very dangerous. The other Gryffindors, those that surrounded Harry and Draco, scattered away to safe their arses. Hermione and Theo let out gasps, their eyes wide. Ronald couldn't move an inch and only could stare with huge amounts of fear on his blue eyes. The red head wouldn't admit it, but he nearly wet his pants.

But this Harry gave Draco a different feeling altogether. Draco felt himself almost swooning behind Harry as waves of warmth and safety washed over him; he had that goofy smile and dreamy eyes.

"Don't you ever dare to touch him again, Weasley." Harry said with a low, dangerous tone between his never ending growls. "If you lay even one finger on him again, you will answer to me. If I find you threatening him in any way, I will personally kill you with my bare hands. Do you get me?"

"Ye- yes," Ron whimpered in fear. He'd never seen Harry as angry as this. And he'd never looked as frightening as this.

"Go away." Harry growled one more time before Ron found his feet and ran as fast as he could.

When the red head was gone, Harry turned around to face Draco. He immediately returned to himself again. His teeth and nails were normal again. But his eyes still had their glow; even if slightly dimmed. He touched Draco's cheeks and stroked them softly. He looked so worried.

"Are you okay, Draco?" he asked. Draco put his own hands on top of Harry's.

"I'm fine, Harry. Thank you for saving me." Draco said with that dazzling smile. Harry let out a relieved sigh and gave his own smile in return. He leaned in and put a soft kiss on those soft pink lips. Harry vaguely felt Draco's lips curl into a small smile. He broke the kiss and put his forehead against Draco's cold one. He stared at those beautiful silver orbs and smiled once more.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said, his hands already leaving the blondes cheeks and moving to wrap them around Draco's slim waist; keeping the blonde close to him. Draco rested his hands on Harry's chest and returned the smile.

"Me too," the blonde said.

They kept their stances for a while until the tender moment was broken by a cough from behind them. Harry turned around and saw Hermione look at him with an eyebrow risen. "What, Hermione?" he said, a little bit annoyed by the interruption.

"I think we have to talk about what happened earlier, Harry." Hermione said with a little bit of worry laced in her voice. Harry opened his mouth to say that there was nothing to talk about, that Draco was safe now so they could continue their lives. But Hermione beat him and with a brief glance to her side, he only then realized that there was one more person standing there. Theodore Nott. With wide, shocked eyes.

"We really need to talk about it, Harry." Hermione said urgently. Harry sighed and nodded. He let go of Draco, but caught his hand to link their fingers together.

They walked together in silence until they arrived at the bare wall across from the statue of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor. Hermione walked back and forth three times before a wooden door appeared out of nowhere on the wall. Harry followed Hermione entering the room. He looked around and found the same sitting room as the one they used just yesterday. He sat on one of the couches, bringing Draco to sit beside him. Hermione decided to sit on the armchairs across from them and Theo on the other armchair beside her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione made a glance to where Theo was. Theo still looked shocked and amazed at all that happened this morning and also a bit confused as well. Hermione bit her bottom lip, she looked like she was thinking of something.

"Maybe, we should tell Theo about these few months first." She looked at Draco warily. Draco immediately understood that she wanted to tell Theo about his condition.

"What? No! No, we should not!" Draco said crossly. Harry rubbed Draco's back softly to calm him down. Harry knew that Draco didn't want anyone to know about his vampirism. Especially his best friend. The blonde assumed that Theo would run away from him in fear if the dark haired teen knew about him being a vampire. Harry knew that Draco felt that he would lose Theo's friendship if the lanky teen knew and that the blonde just couldn't lose the only friend he had.

"Draco, I think he should know.." Hermione said with soft voice. The blonde, looking so distressed by the mere idea, shook his head frantically. Harry wrapped his arms around the lean blonde and nuzzled his neck.

"It's okay, sweetie." The raven whispered soothingly to the blonde's neck. "It's going to be okay. He's your best friend, isn't he? He has the right to know."

"But, Harry " the blonde whined, he turned his body so that he looked at the raven face-to-face with his wide, scared, silver eyes. Harry stroked his cheek softly and smiled.

"He will understand, Draco." Draco looked at Harry with uncertainty loaded in those beautiful eyes Harry loved so much. Harry nodded to assure him and the blonde gulped before he gave a hesitant nod. Harry smiled and pecked the blonde's lips. Draco gave him a faint smile.

"Okay, you can tell him." Draco said, showing no sign of wanting to talk about it himself. Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded. She turned her body a little to begin her tale only to find that Theo was still in his trance of shock. She giggled and poked the dark haired teen to consciousness.

"Wha- Hermione?" Theo blinked his eyes a few times before he realized that they were not in the hallway anymore and that he was seated in a cosy white armchair in a cosy sitting room with a roaring fire in the hearth and that Hermione looked at him with akin of amusement in her eyes and Draco, his usually aloof and cold best friend, cuddled to Harry Potter with a content smile. His eyes widened. "Wha- what happened?" he asked. He vaguely heard someone chuckle softly. And a little investigation later, he would know that that was Harry, who was snickering to the smiling Draco's hair.

"Theo?" Hermione called him. He turned his neck to see an equally amused Hermione.

"Hermione? What happened here? The last thing I remember is Potter here became ballistic, literary, when Weasley tried to hex Draco."

"Relax, Theo. We, okayIwill tell you what we think happened. But, I guess we could use some tea." She snapped her fingers and a house-elf appeared in front of them.

"May Blinky helps yous, Misters and Miss?" the tiny elf bowed.

"Can you bring us some refreshment, Blinky?" Hermione said kindly. The house-elf bowed and disappeared with a loud crack only to appear a moment after with a tray full of any flavour biscuits and cookies you could imagine and a steaming tea in a never-empty-pot with jars of sugar, milk, and honey. "Thank you."

For a moment, Hermione busied herself to prepare tea for the four of them. Two sugars and a splash of milk for Harry, lot of milk without sugar for Theo, two teaspoonful's of honey for herself. How she knew their preferences of tea was a mystery. To Theo's confusion, she thrust her hand to Draco and the blonde handed her his pint. She then poured Draco's tea with the contents of the pint. The strong steely smell told him that it was blood Hermione added to Draco's tea. A lot of blood. But before he could ask her about it, Hermione held out a hand and she gave him an I-will-tell-you-soon-enough look.

They took a moment to sip their tea and Harry munched a biscuit or two. What? He was hungry! His breakfast was cut short after all. Theo sipped his steaming tea in a hope of gaining some kind of calmness. Hermione took a long sip and pondered how she would begin her story. Draco drank his bloody tea in huge gulps, clearly nervous with everything.

After what it seemed like hours, Hermione put her cup down and opened her mouth to tell Theo the most shocking and unbelievable news in his young life. "So, it all begins with.."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> I don't know why is it so hard to write the confrontation scene. But, It was okay, don't you think? Ah, and I'm sorry if my Draco is rather OOC, but just imagine that he just wears his Malfoy mask (the jerk and cold spoilt brat) in front of most of the people to protect himself as well as to live up his father's expectation of him. But he felt safe with Harry and Theo and also Hermione, because he already thinks her as his friend.

Harry is beginning to show his wolfish side! what will happen next? Will he transform into a werewolf this full moon instead of getting the usual dreams? What will Theo think after he hears the whole truth about his best friend? Will he run away like Draco thinks he would?

What do you think?

I'll give Vampire!Draco's nice and cool figurin for all of you who leave some reviews! =D


	11. Separation

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary**: Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning**: This is Draco/Harry pairing, so yeah, it's slash! Including mpreg. So, don't like don't read! It's situated in the 7th year, so ignore DH and HBP. This is a creature fic. I love Sirius, so he's not dead!

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Still not mind, obviously

**A.N.** I would dedicate this chapter to my beta **Ayanna88**, who recently lost her precious ones. Be strong, girl!

Anyway, I'd like to thank you all who reviewed last chapter. Here the Draco's figurine for you! Also, thanks to all who made this story their favorites and added it to the alert list. Thank you!

This is un-betaed version.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Separation**

_Previously.._

_"Maybe, we should tell Theo about what happened this few months first." She looked at Draco warily. Draco immediately understood that she wanted to tell Theo about his condition._

_"Okay, you can tell him." Draco said, showing no sign to talk about it himself._

_"Hermione? What happened here? The last thing I remember is Potter here became ballistic, literary, when Weasley tried to hex Draco." Theo said._

_After what it seemed like hours, Hermione put her cup and opened her mouth to tell Theo the most shocking and unbelievable news in his young life. "So, it's all begin with.."_

".. And I don't know what exactly happened to Harry earlier, but I think, if our theory that they are the reincarnates of those two people that appeared in Harry's dreams and Draco's vision, it was related to Harry's belated inheritance. He probably gains his werewolf well, we can say it heritage, I guess." Hermione ended her rather long speech with a frown between her brows.

Theo looked astonished. His eyes had been getting bigger and rounder as Hermione told her tale. His jaw dropped every so often he didn't even try to close it at all. Everything that Hermione told him this last maybe an hour or so had been so surprising.

But after he mulled it for a while, it actually explained many things. Especially about his best friend. He took a glance at said friend who was talking quietly with his supposed-to-be bond mate.

Draco changed, that was obvious. Personality wise, at least. He was more a loner and aloof, even to him. He stopped ruling over the Slytherins. He separated himself from his two dumb bodyguards. Theo even felt that Draco was avoiding him. The blonde, who usually talked about everything to him as he to Draco, was never told him anything ever again since the beginning of the school year. It was frustrating. But now, he knew why.

His physical traits were not too obvious, though, if you did not see close enough. He was always pale since forever and Theo knew that many girls (and guys) thought that Draco was very attractive. His eyes were already grey, although before they were stormy grey rather than silvery grey. And Draco was so careful that Theo had never seen his fangs before. He saw it the first time when Draco was confronted by the Gryffindors earlier. And it's only for a few second for Draco's fangs became normal after Harry stood for him.

And about Harry Potter. Theo had always known that Draco had a crush to the Golden Boy. Even before the blonde realized it himself. He knew Draco was obsessed with Harry since they learned about the first war from Draco's mother. And when he reconciled with Draco in the third year, he learned that Draco's obsession with the Boy Wonder did not diminish. It was only getting stronger, Theo had a suspicion then that _that_ obsession had changed into something. He knew Draco was already smitten with Potter even then. And now he knew that they were a couple, he could only be happy for his best friend.

The most intriguing news, however, was about the reincarnation thing. It was not that he didn't believe at the reincarnation thingy, he had the books about it and already read all of it. But it was so strange. Draco and Potter were fated to be mates because they were the reincarnates of men of the past. Then again, Draco and Potter indeed seemed to have a special connection since the first time they met. But at that time, they didn't understand what the pull they felt was about and took the simplest reaction to it. By confront each other. In the other words, pulling the pig tails. But their theory ("their" as in Draco, Hermione, and Potter) about reincarnation was logical. It explained that _pull_ nicely. But..

"How can Draco and Potter be mates if Potter now could be a werewolf?" he asked. "Draco already is a vampire. And from what I understand, werewolf and vampire are natural enemies. They can't be in one room without attacking each other. Especially when the full moon is near.."

The other three teens were fallen into silence. They truly never thought about it. "But, Leonel was a werewolf and Elthan was a vampire. Yet they mated with each other and even had kids together. And according to Harry's dreams, Elthan could get pregnant where we know that vampires are sterile and impossible to sire or bear any children. I think Harry's and Draco's case is special. I mean, they said that you have to be bitten to become a vampire, yet Draco transformed on his own in his birthday. And so is werewolves, they said werewolves only could change when the full moon comes and could not partially change. But It's not even night and Harry only had his jaw structure changed and the teeth and the fangs and the claws. I believe, they are special case." Hermione finished it with that voice of her that left no argument whatsoever.

"Yes, well, when you said it like that.." Theo couldn't help but be assured after hearing Hermione said all of that. She was the most brilliant students of Hogwarts after all. Theo looked at Draco to see his reaction to what had been discussed between Hermione and him. He smiled when the blonde still talked with Harry softly and seemed to not pay attention to the other two teen. "Oh, well, as long as he is happy, it's alright with me."

Hermione looked at the pairs in front of her also and smiled. "You're right, as long as they are happy. They deserved it." Theo could do nothing but agreed with Hermione.

"Yeah. They deserve it.."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, when Hermione told Theo about his secrets (well, his and Harry's, to be exact), Draco was scared shitless. He was afraid Theo would stay away from him now he knew Draco was dangerous. What with him become vampire and all. One thing about the Slytherins, they believe in self-preservation. And be around a hungry and untrained vampire was not a smart move of any sane Slytherins. Theo was his best friend. But the dark haired boy was also a Slytherin. It was only logical if Theo chose to avoid him at all cost than continued to befriend him and took the risk of facing a wild vampire. But Draco couldn't afford to lose his only friend.<p>

But even if miracle happened and Theo didn't stay away from him, Draco was sure the lanky teen would definitely be angry at him. He, after all, kept a big secret from Theo while they had never kept anything from each other before. What kind of friend who couldn't trust his best friend of his secret anyway? Well, he had his reasons of course. Besides his fear of losing Theo's friendship, he also didn't want to endanger Theo.

He realized that the Dark Lord would already know about his vampire thing, either heard it from his son-of-a-bitch father or pull it from Lucius' mind using Legilimency. He also knew that his closeness to Theo was well known in the Death Eater circle despite their fathers' animosity and the Dark Lord would thought that Draco must had told Theo about his transformation. That idea alone would enough for the Dark Lord to punish Theo's father just because _he_ thought that Mr. Nott didn't inform _him_ about this rather important information that he actually really didn't know. And Theo would be punished by his dad, _or_ by the Dark Lord himself, because he didn't tell his father about it. Draco only hoped that if the Dark Lord realized that Theo and his dad really didn't know about Draco's condition, the punishment wouldn't be too harsh.

And if Draco would be the one who received the end of the Dark Lord's wrath, then so be it. Call him Gryffindorish, but he wouldn't put his best friend in danger just because of his little secret.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked to Draco who had been worrying his bottom lips since Hermione suggested to tell Theo everything. Draco looked at Harry with worried silver eyes. "Love, what's the matter?"

"Harry, what if.. what if he hates me?" he asked Harry with soft voice. Harry sighed and tugged Draco close to him. He stroked Draco's silky hair softly and kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"He won't." Draco peered at him.

"Really?" Harry nodded. "But how do you know?"

"He is your friend, Draco. Your very best friend. He won't be angry once you tell him all of it." Harry said soothingly. When Draco didn't seem to be convinced, Harry pulled him closer so he was sitting on Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's limbs as Draco burrowed his head on Harry's neck. "He won't. Trust me?"

Harry felt a little movement from Draco in his neck. He decided to take it as a nod. He kept stroking Draco's platinum hair softly. "But Harry, I'm scared.." Draco said with small voice. Harry sighed. He pulled himself a little so he could look at Draco's face. He cupped the blonde's face with his large hands and pecked that cute pointed nose.

"Draco.. From what I heard from Hermione and also from you, Theodore Nott is probably the sweetest and nicest Slytherin in our years. Not that I know that being quiet is equal to nice in Slytherin. But anyway, I believed you when you told me that Theo is a very good friend and he is a very understanding person. And I believed it when Hermione told me that Theo is uncharacteristically forgiving for a Slytherin. So, I think, no, I _guarantee_ that he wouldn't bolt out of this room after he finished hearing what Hermione wants to share with him."

Harry kept his hands around Draco's very pale face and starred at those beautiful stunning silver eyes. He could see that Draco really wanted to believe him but still scared to do that. Scared that if he trusted Harry, when everything went wrong, he would be twice as heartbroken. Harry smiled at the blonde and stroked Draco's cheeks with his thumbs. "Trust me?" he asked with much softer voice. Draco let out a sigh and nodded. Harry's smile widened and he let go of Draco's face to put his hands on his boyfriend's waist again. Draco, once again, put his head onto Harry's broad shoulder.

"Harry?" the Slytherin called Harry softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm acting like a first year Hufflepuff, aren't I?" Harry, who didn't expect that kind of question, laughed amusedly.

Harry and Draco chatted while waiting for Hermione to finish her story. They talked about anything, mainly about Christmas they would spend together at Hogwarts. Harry always spent his winter hols at Hogwarts. But it was the first for Draco, if you didn't count their fourth year. So, the blonde asked Harry how it felt to celebrate Christmas with the teachers and all the remaining students. He was quite amazed at how all the occupants of Hogwarts always sat together in one table since it was always so little students preferred to stay at school. It sounded so.. different with his own Christmas experiences.

In turn, Harry asked Draco about his Christmases. So he told Harry that he had never had a cheery Christmas. His father always held a ball in Christmas eves, of course. But it was so formal and boring as hell. The balls were always about politics. Place to widen your allies. Place to show off your wealth through the jewelry you wore or the brand of your gown and robe. Place to fish any juicy gossips and blackmail material of one's enemies and rivals. And Draco, as a son and an heir of a well known old wealthy pureblood family, was expected to be in his best behavior as not to ashamed his father. It was tiring. Draco told Harry that he often escaped the bareness of the party to his mother's secret garden with Theo when he was little.

Harry hugged him after he finished telling him his dull without-any-holiday-spirit Christmas. The raven haired boy whispered softly to Draco's ear. "This year, I'll give you the best Christmas." Draco beamed at his boyfriend and peck Harry's lips to seal the promise.

Some minutes later, the love birds realized that their two best friends had already stopped talking and only watched them interacted with each other. Draco thought that he would blush if he could. He had never been an openly affectionate person. It had been ingrained to him since he was a little boy that Malfoys did not affectionate, they didn't do love. They were cool, calm, composed. They were cold and distant. So, PDA was an unfamiliar territory for him.

But Harry, his Harry, always could bring out his emotions. When they were rivals, Harry broke that Malfoy mask into rage, anger, irritation. He could reduce to become a plebian, or so his father always said, who fight with their fist. He would easily lose his calm. When they were friends, Harry brought out the nicer side of him. He could smile, although only small, freely for every joke that Harry made. He played Quidditch only fun, not to compete, for the first time since he was seven. He laughed, he joked, he hugged.. He even tried to be nice to Harry's other friends and the students from the other Houses. He practically abandoned all of what his father had told him to do.

He wasn't so surprise when he became all mushy and sappy around Harry after they became lovers. Harry could crack his mask just like that. But it didn't mean he was suddenly comfortable being seen in a.. a.. an intimate position (such as sitting on Harry's lap) by his friend. It was just so embarrassing! Moreover when he saw Theo smiled in that serene happy way and Hermione smirked knowingly._ Hey! Shouldn't it be Theo who was a Slytherin?_

"Erm.." Draco said after a while. Harry, who still busily nuzzled his nose to Draco's hair, looked up and saw what Draco had been seeing. The raven, who still had his blood running through his vein, blushed. He, too, was not too comfortable with PDA. One of the many reasons that made him annoyed with Ginny's over affectionate approach.

"You two make a very cute couple," Theo said, still with that smile on his pale face. "You also look very happy together." Draco gaped at his friend. He didn't look angry or scared or disappointed. Theo looked.. well, happy.

"Theo.."

"I'm glad you have found your other half, Draco. I'm happy for you."

"Wha.. really?" Draco asked, couldn't believe what he'd heard. Theo smiled widely at him and nodded. "Oh my God.. Harry.." he looked at his boyfriend with wide amazed eyes. Harry beamed at him and whispered "I told you!" to his ear. "But, but aren't you angry at me? For keeping these, all of these things from you?"

"No! Of course not! I believe you have your reason to not tell me about all of these things. I know you wouldn't keep them from me, otherwise."

"And.. and aren't you scared of, of me? I'm, I'm a blood sucker after all.."

"Oh! Well.. At first, I think I am a bit scared. But, you have been a vampire these whole months and still there are no dying students at all! No, I think I'm not afraid of you."

"But.."

"I trust you, Draco." Theo said it so wholeheartedly that Draco couldn't help but trusted him.

"Thank you, Theo!"

Harry smiled as Draco beamed at him. He was relieved that Draco's worries about Theodore Nott's reaction were not proven in the end. Despite what he told Draco earlier, Harry actually was not a hundred percent sure that Theo would be okay after Hermione finished her tale. Harry just knew Theo from what Hermione and Draco told him after all. But he was truly glad that Theodore Nott was as good as what he heard. He knew Draco would be devastated if his oldest and best friend turned his back on him.

"Wait, do you two have catch the train? It's.." Harry waved his wand and casted Tempus charm. "Hey! It's already five past eleven! You're late!"

"Harry, you haven't read the information board in the Common Room, have you?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "Well, it seems that the train is broken and need to be repaired. So, the trip to London is delayed until tomorrow morning. Dumbledore also has informed the delay at breakfast."

"Oh.. Okay then.."

With that, the four teens continued to chat and make some speculation of what actually happen to Harry earlier in the day. They forgot that the gossip vine of Hogwarts always spread with amazing speed.

* * *

><p>It was already dinner time when they decided to stop their discussion and to take their dinner in the Great Hall. Took a step into the Hall, Harry was a little surprised when almost all the students began to murmur and whisper to each other, accompanied by some scared glances, worried look, and openly curious stare. He turned his head a bit to see Hermione's frown and stoic masks of the two Slytherins. They nodded to each other a little before separated to sit on their own tables.<p>

Harry sat across Neville with Hermione on his left facing Dean. He took a glance at Slytherin table to see Draco sat beside Theo in the end of the table.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Harry asked to Neville. The other Gryffindor smiled warily.

"They are staring at _you_, Harry. Not Hermione, or Malfoy, or Nott. Umm.. Maybe, at Malfoy, a bit?" Neville said with little amusement in his voice.

"Me? Again? For what now?"

"I don't know.. Shoving Ron down the corridor for about, what, fifteen meters? Or growling like a mad animal? Or maybe transforming into some kind of beast? Pick one." Dean said a little sarcastically.

"Bloody hell.." Harry groaned as Hermione gasped "Oh my God.." softly.

"Do you know what they say about it?" Hermione asked both Dean and Neville. The two Gryffindor boys nodded and began to explain about what happened after Harry shooed Ron to go away.

_**~~~Flash Back~~~**_

_The Great Hall still buzzed with chattering students that late morning. Since the train was broken, many of them decided to sleep in and, therefore, took their breakfast late. But all the conversations were stopped when suddenly the heavy oak door opened with a loud bang. Neville, who had been chatted with Dean and Seamus about something or other, looked up to see a bunch of sixth and fifth year Gryffindors ran through the door with disheveled clothes and hair. Their faces were stricken with fear, their eyes were wide and their lips were so pale they were white. They seemed like had been faced one of Hagrid's pet._

_The teachers who supervised the breakfast began to stand up from their places. But before they reached the panting lions, Ronald Weasley appeared with the same, if not worse, state with the previous Gryffindors. Professor MacGonagall approached them with concern but disapproving face. How she could pull that kind of expression, Neville had no idea. When she reached those lions, they had sat on the floor; looked like their knees could not hold their bodies any longer._

_"Mr. Weasley," she said with stern voice to Ron, as he was the oldest of the bunch. "What's the meaning of this?"_

_Ron stared up at the cat animagus still with unfocused still full of terror eyes. The Professor's eyes soften seeing the pure fear on those blue orbs. "Tell me what happened, Mr. Weasley."_

_"Harry.. Harry.." he whispered. The Great Hall now quieted down, all of them wanted to know what had made the so-called-brave Gryffindors ran away with tails between their legs._

_"What happen with Mr. Potter?" she asked again. Neville saw the Headmaster summoned a house-elf and after he gave some instructions, the house-elf disappeared again._

_"Harry.. Harry.. Monster.."_

_"Monster?"_

_"Monster.. Harry.." MacGonagall clucked his tongue and looked at the other scared Gryffindors._

_"Mr. Creevey?" she asked Collin who looked more amazed than afraid._

_"It's Harry Potter, Ma'am. He changed into a beast." There were a lot of gasps heard around the Hall._

_"Explain, Mr. Creevey," Dumbledore said when the Gryffindor Head of House was too shocked to continue the interrogation._

_"Yes, Headmaster."_

**_~~~End of Flashback~~~_**

"He then told us that you got ballistic when Ron attacked Malfoy. Is that true, Harry? That you transform into some beast?" Neville asked with pure curiosity laced in his voice. Harry, who had his face planted on the wooden table, only groaned. Hermione looked at him with pity. She waved his wand to create a bubble around the four of them.

"Neville, Dean, do you know why Ron attacked Draco?" she asked the two males across her, ignored Neville's question for a while. Dean and Neville looked at each other briefly.

"Yeah, I think we know." Dean said. And then, the two of them told Harry and Hermione about the argument that happened the night before. Harry snorted when they recounted Ron's resolution of bringing Harry back to "normal".

"He thought Draco is the one who make me gay?" Neville nodded. Dean and he continued their tale. Harry sighed after he heard about how mad actually his former best friend about his friendship, and now relationship, with Draco. Not that everyone had already known about that bit of information. He only started to be Draco's boyfriend last night, after all.

"If he are this mad about me being friendly to a Slytherin and 'suddenly' became gay for the said Slytherin, how would he take the news that I've already smitten with that Slytherin for the last two years? Or the news that the said Slytherin is already my boyfriend?" Harry mumbled to himself. But loud enough that the other three Gryffindors still could hear him. Hermione chuckled lightly and patted his broad shoulder. Neville and Dean stared at their Golden Boy with wide eyes; lips slightly parted due to shock.

"You.. Wow, congratulation Harry! You make a handsome couple with Malfoy! Since when?" Neville blurted in one breath. Harry gaped at Neville. He didn't expect this kind of reaction from the brown haired boy. Neville was one of the Gryffindors that got 'special treatment' most often from the Slytherins. He had been sure that Neville would against him when the kind hearted lion knew he was dating one of his tormenter. But he saw a wide grin plastered on Neville's face instead.

Harry's eyes then darted to Dean. Dean was a muggleborn. So, he was raised in muggle customs and tradition. Harry was also sure that he would find disgusted expression on the dark skinned boy's face. Homosexual was a taboo thing in the Muggle world, after all. But he was surprised, again, when he saw Dean also supported a wide grin of his own.

"Umm.."

"So eloquent Harry." Dean teased him. Harry chuckled.

"Well, I was surprised. I thought, you two would be the first ones to side with Ron. I mean, Draco used to be your biggest tormenter, Neville. And Dean, you are raised by muggle and muggles are the biggest homophobes there are!"

"Well, you are wrong, obviously. Now, answer my question. Since when?"

"Last night." Harry said simply, still amusedly surprised by his fellow Gryffindors.

"We're happy for you, mate!" Dean said cheerfully. Neville nodded enthusiastically. "Anyway, you still haven't answered our other question. Did you really turn into some kind of beast when you were defending Malfoy?"

Harry shared a glance with Hermione, who only watched with amusement clearly shone on her eyes until now. Hermione shrugged, she would let Harry decided whether he would tell the others about his secret or not. It was his story to tell, not Hermione. But it was also Draco's story. Harry didn't know if Draco would be happy to share their secrets to the other people. Hell, he was kept his secrets from his best friend! How would he react if Harry told Neville and Dean about it?

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at Draco two tables away. As if felt his intense stare, Draco looked up and met his eyes. The blonde stared at him questioningly. Harry tried to communicate it to Draco, but unfortunately they couldn't talk telepathically. He only could nodded his head to Neville's and Dean's directions and mouthed 'What should I do?'. Draco seemed to understand the question, though, as he was smiling and mouthing 'I trust you' to him. Harry understood that Draco trusted Harry's judgment at everything and, now, it was up to him as to how much he would reveal their secrets to the Gryffindor seated in front of him.

"I guess, Yes, I indeed transformed into a kind beast, a wolf to be exact. I don't know how it could be happening, but it happened. We, as Hermione and I, also Draco and Theo, have our theory about it. But we're not sure if the theory is right or not. I'm sorry guys, I can't tell you more than this though. It's also related to Draco, so I don't want to tell more without Draco's consent."

"Sure. No problem with me, Harry." Neville assured him seriously. Dean nodded his agreement. "But, you're not dangerous, don't you Harry?"

"No! Of course not!" Harry said with wide eyes. "I think I only change in certain circumstances and won't go ballistic on you." He ended his sentence with a nervous chuckle. He eyed the two Gryffindor boys in front of him with worried eyes. What if they didn't want to be near him again? Did he have to lose other friends because of these things? However nonchalant he was about Ron, losing him as his friend still hurt.

"Don't worry, Harry. We're still here, aren't we?" Dean said reassuringly. He was a quite empathic person and could see the insecurity in Harry's eyes. "We're not Ron, Harry."

Neville smiled and nodded his agreement. Harry beamed at them. But before he could tell them his gratitude, a soft pop was heard behind him. When he looked around, a house-elf offered a roll of parchment to him.

"Misters Harry Potter, sir, Dippy is asked to give you this by the Headmaster, sir." The house-elf squeaked. Harry took the note and thanked the elf.

"What does Dumbledore want, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up on time to see the same elf appeared next to Draco.

"He wants to meet me after dinner."

* * *

><p>Draco seated in the end of the Slytherin table, ignoring all the murmuring snakes along the table. He was vaguely aware that Theo took the seat beside him. As usual, he only picked some food to his plate and played with it. Not actually eating. He pushed his food back and forth with his fork moodily, aware at the more attention he got from the other students. He knew his confrontation with Weasley in the Hall this morning would be a hot news to talk about, moreover with Harry's sudden half transformation.<p>

Even without his sensitive ears, he knew what made people so.. interested with the news. First of all, it was unheard of a Slytherin being cornered by the other House's members. It should the other way around. The fact that it was their Ice Prince that was being attacked, and by a Weasley nonetheless, was more horrifying. And the issues at how Draco didn't even raise his wand to defend himself were also shocking.

Okay, maybe the number of the Gryffindors who attacked him could be the cause of those all, Slytherins were known with their self-preservation, after all. And one against a half dozen was not a smart move. So, maybe, Draco Malfoy was stalling time to free himself without scathed. He was not stupid. And Gryffindors were barbarians and thick. So, maybe, he needed time to free himself. But being helped by the Gryffindor hero?

Draco knew that Harry's help would stir the snakes. Some would think that he, the Slytherin prodigy, the ultimate snake, the Malfoy, had lost his touch. There was unheard of, a snake being helped by a lion. Sure, there had been some kind of civility, even friendship, formed between Slytherins and Gryffindor these past few months. But, still, the competitive strikes of the two Houses were there; results of heavy rivalry for centuries.

Some, the more unSlytherin snakes, would think that finally, Draco Malfoy had replaced Weasley's place as Harry Potter's best friend. Before, the Savior would jump to the "Battle field" as Weasley's back up. Now that Harry Potter shoved his supposed best friend to rescue his former rival.. Well, maybe Slytherin and Gryffindor indeed could be best friend. The rumor that mentioned about their romantic relationship was also explained why Harry Potter was protecting Draco so fiercely. They all knew, of course, about Harry's protectiveness to the one he loved.

But of course, there were some who threw him disgusted looks. Draco understood this. He was still a Slytherin despite his growing affection to a certain raven haired Gryffindor. He knew that the Death Eater-wanna-be had been eerie with his friendship with Harry from the start. Now that Harry stood up for him and Draco obviously disappeared with Harry after that, they might think that Draco had lost his Slytherin side. Some of them would think that he finally declared his side; with the Hero of the Wizarding World. Their assumption of Draco tried to be close to Harry just for seducing to the dark side was crumbled. They were sure now, that instead of Harry becoming dark because of Draco, it was Draco who surrendered to the light side.

Draco sighed inwardly. His life at his House would be dangerous. The Dark Lord would go for his head, now, instead of his power. Well, it couldn't be help.

His musing was cut, however, when Blaise dropped his ass the seat across Draco. The Italian boy conjured a secrecy bubble around them and looked at Draco's expectantly.

"Draco, is that true that you did something to Harry Potter?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked coolly.

"Weasley and some Gryffindors came to the Great Hall this morning rumbling about how Potter and monster and something like that. And that Creevey boy said about Potter changed into a kind of beast in order to defend you from Weasley. Some students said that it was you who cursed him or gave him a kind of potion to make their Savior to become like that."

"That was so silly. Of course I didn't do something like that. How could they accuse me?" Draco hissed enrage.

"Because you are a Death Eater's son? Because you were a git to all the students beside Slytherins? At least until the fifth year? Or only because you are a Slytherin? You know snake is evil and all that crap?" Blaise said with one eyebrow rose to his hairline. Theo chuckled. Draco sent a deathly glare to his supposed best friend.

"What?" Theo said with amusement clearly heard in his voice. Draco sighed.

"Okay, you got a point. But, still. No, I'm not doing anything to Harry. Curse, jinx, potion.. Nothing."

"Okay, I believe you. But do you know how he could become a monster? Beast? Whatever? Wait, did he really transform into a kind of scary creature?"

Draco exchanged a look with Theo; wondering how much he could tell Blaise about Harry. And therefore, about himself as well. He was not that close with Blaise. They hung out together, talked, and all, yes. Draco also helped the Italian to get protection from Harry and Dumbledore. But still, Draco never thought Blaise as his friend. He didn't know if he could trust Blaise about this. Theo shrugged his shoulders, letting Draco decided about it himself. _Okay, no help there._

He eyed Harry across the Hall and saw Harry looked at him. Harry nodded his chin to Longbottom and Thomas direction and mouthed 'What should I do?' to him. Draco smiled. _So, Harry has the same problem with me, huh? Hmm.._ Draco then replied, mouthing that he trust Harry as to how much Harry would tell his friends about their special circumstances. He was sure that Harry would trust him too about it.

"Well, yes. Harry was.. He went ballistic this morning. I.. We don't know what actually happen to him." Draco said hesitantly. He knew it was impossible for his father to keep his mouth shut about his vampirism from Voldemort. So, it was high chance some of the Death Eater's children in Slytherin already aware of it. It was Blaise's uncle that was a Death Eater and Blaise was not exactly close to his uncle because his mother was neutral, so Draco couldn't be sure Blaise already know about his condition or not.

"Blaise, do you know something about me? From your uncle?" Draco asked. Blaise was a little surprise with the unexpected question. He shook his head.

"No. I haven't communicated with him since the last summer. Why? What about you, Draco?"

"I.. Well, I.."

"You can't tell me? Is it dangerous?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded with a little frown of worry between his delicate eyebrows. "Well, don't tell me then. So, if they interrogated me about you, I wouldn't know. Safer for me and you, yes?"

"Thanks, Blaise!" Draco smiled sincerely.

Before they could say anything else, a house-elf appeared behind Draco.

"Misters Draco Malfoy, sir, Mipsy has a note from Headmaster Dumbledore for you, sir," said the elf with her high pitched voice, handing Draco a rolled parchment.

"Thank you, Mipsy," Draco said as he received his note. The elf bowed and, with a soft pop, disappeared.

* * *

><p>Harry saw Draco stood up and walked out of the Hall after he read his note. The Gryffindor, then, also stood and caught up the blonde just outside the Hall.<p>

"Draco!" he called. Draco turned around and smiled when he saw Harry. "You received the note from Dumbledore too?"

"Yes. I assume you got it also?" Harry nodded and linked his hand with Draco's.

"Let's go together."

They walked to the Headmaster's office in silence for a while. "Draco, why do you think Dumbledore wants to meet us? Do you think it's related to the accident this morning?"

"Maybe. It was causing quite a fuss in the student body, did you notice?"

"Uh huh. Yeah, maybe it is. What do you think I should tell them about it? I can't just tell them that I felt the strong urge to protect you out of nowhere.." Harry groaned. "Wait, do they know about you?"

"Yes. They are aware of my condition. My parents told them before the term start. Harry, didn't you tell the Headmaster about your dreams?"

"No. I didn't think they were important. I used to tell him about my visions related to Voldemort. No, we just train my mind strength and some wandless magic. Do you think I should tell him about the dreams?"

"Maybe you should. How will you explain about all that if not telling the dreams? I think we should tell them about our theories too, don't you think?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, let's tell them about that."

Harry and Draco arrived in front of the gargoyles and spat out various candy name before riding the moving staircases to Dumbledore office. When they were told to enter the room, they were quite surprised. There were the concerned Headmaster, obviously, behind his large desk, thin-lipped McGonagall and sneering Snape sitting on the armchairs, fidgeting Sirius on the couch, and frowning Remus beside him. Draco was just relieved his parents were absent.

"Ah, Harry, Draco, come and sit!" Dumbledore said quite cheerfully. Harry and Draco seated in the remaining couch side by side. They shook their heads when the Headmaster offered lemon drops and waited for the interrogation. "Harry, could you tell us what exactly happened this morning?" Dumbledore asked without beating around the bush.

Harry took a glance at Draco. Draco squeezed his hand and smiled encouraging at him. With that, Harry recounted what happened in his point of view. He told the Headmaster about what he had felt in the Great Hall, that he suddenly had a strong feeling that Draco being in danger. He told them how he knew, by instinct, where Draco was. How he was just.. snapped and the only thing in his head was that he had to protect Draco from all harms and dangers.

Then, the adults began to interrogate them. They answered as they could. Draco said that no, he didn't do anything because he felt that it was Harry's job to protect him and he knew that he would be safe with Harry there. And no, he didn't know where the feeling was from. Harry told them that no, he didn't know what happened when he changed. That he was just felt the strong urge to protect Draco and no, he didn't realize that he was transformed until Draco told him so. Harry said that no, he had never been transformed before.

When Dumbledore asked whether they knew the reasons behind all those feelings and the transformation, they exchanged glances one more time and told Dumbledore about their theories.

"You got a vision or dream about the same people every full moon, Harry?" Harry nodded. "And you also got the similar vision once, Draco?" Draco also nodded. "Hmm.. Interesting.. Reincarnation, you said? Hmm.." Dumbledore tapped his long fingers to his table as he contemplating about all Harry and Draco had told him.

"What do we have to do about it, Albus?" McGonagall asked with a frown.

"What do you think, Remus?" asked the Headmaster.

Remus Lupin, who had been lost in thought for a while, looked at Harry with his shining amber eyes. He sniffed the air once and his eyes shone a little bit brighter. His wolf scented the intoxicating but nauseating scent of vampire from Draco. He already knew about Draco's situation, of course, and didn't feel to surprise about it. But he frowned when he scented and felt the aura of the Alpha Wolf in Harry. Harry was not a werewolf, so it was impossible for him to have the scent or the aura. But they were there, so heavy and demanded his loyalty as a Wolf Pack. He also confused with the feel of something.. He didn't know how to explain. It felt like.. magic. An old and forgotten magic that bound the two teens.

His wolf, that was so near to the surface because of the full moon that came in a few days only, felt the pull to the bond. It longed to have the same bond. Remus was sure that if it was full moon, the wolf would howl to the moon. But the human mind of him declined that. It was impossible for a vampire to have a bond with a werewolf. If Harry was indeed a werewolf, of course. Vampires and Werewolves were natural enemies. Always were since the first Wizarding World knew about them. He was confused. He told the Headmaster that.

"A bond? Harry is scented like an Alpha? Interesting.." the Headmaster was lost in thought once more. "Remus, since you're the one who know exactly about how the magic behind this bond, could you find more about this bond?" Remus nodded. "Good. Please find out about what kind of bond is this and if the magic has ever been used before."

"Severus, Sirius, I want you to research about the Reincarnation and if it could affect the Inheritance in Black and Snape libraries. Also, you could ask Narcissa to search about it in the Malfoy's, Severus. It might bring a significant effect to the war." The two wizards nodded.

"I have to ask you, however, to not mention about it outside this office. It would be dangerous for both Harry and Draco if Voldemort aware about this bond. Is there anybody who knows about it already, Harry, Draco?"

"Hermione and Theo know about everything that we told you before, Headmaster," Harry answered for both of them. "I assure you that the both of them can be trust and won't betray our secrets to anybody." Dumbledore only nodded and smiled at that.

"Headmaster?" Remus said. "Do you think we have to separate Harry and young Malfoy for the time being?"

Harry and Draco gasped and looked at Remus with horror.

"Why do you think so, Remus?"

"Well, from what Harry and Draco told us about the dreams, the wolf was the vampire's Guardian or something like that. And if Draco and Harry are indeed their reincarnates, it shouldn't be dangerous. But it's just a theory that we don't know if it's true or not. And if Harry is indeed a werewolf, don't you think we should separate them in case Harry's and Draco's instincts kick in and they decide to attack each other? It's almost full moon."

Dumbledore looked like he was contemplating it. Harry looked at Remus with hard glare, he felt betrayed. Remus and Sirius, his parents figure, had already known about Harry's feeling to Draco. And Harry already told them about his newly formed relationship with Draco via owl before breakfast this morning. They also knew about the condition of Draco's family and Harry's determination to protect Draco at all costs. He couldn't believe that Remus suggested to separate them now.

Draco, in the other hand, bit his lip waiting for the Headmaster decision. He didn't want to separate from Harry. In all his brave talk, he was afraid of his father. Not because his father could do him any harm. But because he knew his father would sell him to Voldemort. And he was afraid of Voldemort, afraid that the Dark Lord would do anything to force him into salvation. Forced him to do what he didn't want to do. He felt save with the raven haired boy by his side. He knew Harry would protect him from the snake-face.

But he had to admit that Remus Lupin had a point. They didn't know if their theories about the Reincarnation and all that were true, even if they were the most possible explanations about his and Harry's condition. And if Harry indeed scented as an Alpha and had a high chance to transform as a werewolf this full moon, it would be dangerous if Harry was closed to Draco. A few nights before and after full moon were the time when the wolf instincts kicked in the strongest. If a werewolf felt the presence of a vampire, things would get ugly.

"Very well, I think precaution should be made. I agree that Harry and Draco should be separated for the time being. Harry, you shall spend your Winter Holiday at Sirius' place. And Draco shall spend it with Severus."

"What? No!" Harry jumped from his chair enraged. Draco put his Malfoy mask to cover his disappointment. "No, you can't separate us! Don't you understand? I am Draco's Guardian! How can I do my duty to protect him if you put me far away from him?" he yelled as his nail elongated and his teeth sharpened and his eyes glowed brightly.

All the adults held their wands in their hands, ready to jump in action if Harry tried to attack them. "Harry, you must understand.."

"No. I must not understand anything! I won't go to without Draco."

It was clear that Harry wouldn't change his mind about this. So, Dumbledore coded Sirius and Severus to just grab the two teens and brought them away; Sirius using the floo to Grimmauld and Severus going out to the dungeon via office door. The two wizards nodded and with one last breath, they took their charges. Harry was struggling fiercely and grabbed Draco's arms. Draco looked at Harry sadly and locked his fingers with Harry's. Remus and McGonagall helped Sirius and Severus to separate them. When they fingers couldn't hold to each other anymore and their last fingers were unconnected, the both of them lost their consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Leonel walked briskly along the White Palace corridors to the Guardian Chamber, where the other Guardians already waited for him. He entered the crowded Chamber and sat beside Janus.<em>

_"What is this all about?" he asked the older wolf._

_"Gabriel campaigned for rebellion against the vampire court."_

_"What?"_

_"He said that the vampires already enslaved us for many centuries and now it's time for revenge."_

_"But, they were the one who gave us this appearance, training, food.."_

_"Not all the Masters are as good as ours, Leonel."_

_"When will they plan to attack?"_

_"Tonight." It was not good. Not good at all. His pregnant bonded and his baby boy were in danger. He should bring them to safety, although he had to betray his own kind in the process. His loved ones were more precious._

_Leonel opened their apartment with loud noise it woke up baby Perseus. Elthan took the baby from the crib and looked worriedly to his bonded. "Leonel, what happened?"_

_"We have to go, Elthan. Come on!"_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> WOW! it was a long chapter.. longest so far!

Anyway, the last vision was seen by the two of them. Anyone can guess the continuation of this vision?

Oh, I want to answer some review I got that couldn't be anwsered by PM:

**Fred**: Harry was not forcing Ron, or anybody else, to just accept Draco. I already mention in few chapters before that the confrontations were already happened more than once. I'm sorry if I didn't write it clearly, but Harry already tried to explain to Ron that Draco was not Malfoy who always tormented them but Ron refused to see reason and kept his hatred to Draco and the Slytherin in general. And one more thing that made Ron so angry was the fact that Harry was gay. He was a total homophobe. So, no, I think Harry did not suddenly betra his old friend for Draco. As for Hermione, she tried to see Draco with the other perspective and understood why Harry wanted to befriend him and fell in love with him.

Besides, as I already explained in few chapters, Draco stopped being a git to the others since the begining of the sixth year and actually became nicer since befriended Harry.

**gtttase**: Why, thank you, honey! I'm glad you like this story!

Don't forget to **review**! Drarry cushion for all who review!


	12. Guests from the Past

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** This is Draco/Harry pairing, so yeah, it's slash! Including mpreg. So, don't like don't read! It's situated in the 7th year, so ignore DH and HBP. This is a creature fic. I love Sirius, so he's not dead!

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, obviously

**A.N.** Hello, everyone! I am so happy and thankful for all wonderful reviews you gave me for the previous chapter! Hre's Drarry cushions for you! Also, thanks a lot for all of you who put this story to your alert and favorite list.

Anyway, this is unbeta-ed bacause my beta is still unavailable. I'm wondering is there any of you willing to be my beta? A reviewer told me that my grammar and spelling is not good enough and I realize that. PM me if you interested!

On with the story..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Guests from the Past**

"It's not my dorm room," Harry mumbled when he opened his eyes and found out that he didn't surrounded by red curtain. He blinked his eyes several times and reached out for his glasses on his bed side table. After his sight became clear, he recognized the bed hanging, forest green with silver thread stitched in pretty pattern. It was his room at Grimmauld Place. He frowned. He didn't suppose to be here. His frown deepened when his memories about yesterday event at the Headmaster office came back to him.

"Remus... How dare he?" the raven haired boy sat up and walked briskly to the kitchen where he suspected the old werewolf where. He opened the kitchen door with a loud bang. As he predicted, Remus and Sirius were enjoying their breakfast at the moment. He growled at the sight of the old wolf. The two adults looked at him with wide shocked eyes, not that he noticed it in his fury.

"What were you thinking separating me from Draco? How dare you?" he hissed in between his gritted teeth. Remus gulped. The commanding and enraged aura of an Alpha blazed from Harry made him want to cower and run for his life. Harry had transformed into that half beast McGonagall told them before. It was frightening sight. No wonder the Gryffindors that saw him the day before were shaken to the bone.

But as a friend of James that had promised to protect Harry at all means, Remus swallowing his fear and looked at Harry dead in the eyes. "I did what I have to, Harry."

"What you have to? Separating us is what you have to?"

"Yes, Harry. We have to separate you two in order to protect you. It's for your own safety."

"My safety? Do you think that with you took away Draco from me you can protect me? Protect me from what exactly? And what about him? Who will protect him now I'm here?" Harry hissed, still too angry to speak normally.

"Harry, he is a vampire. You know his kind is dangerous for..." Remus couldn't finish his sentence as Harry suddenly had his claw on Remus shirt collar and shoved the old wolf to the wall.

"Don't you dare tell me what could endanger my life. I know that already. And Draco is not a danger!" he growled at his former DADA teacher's face. "Don't you dare!"

Harry let out one more growl when he felt someone touched his shoulder. He turned around to see a wary face of his godfather. "Harry, he didn't mean it like that. Let us explain?" Sirius said carefully, didn't want to enrage the seemingly dangerous half beast. Harry snarled at the black haired adult. Sirius gulped, but one look at blue faced Remus he knew he had to stop his godson. "Please, Harry?"

Harry let go of Remus at Sirius pleading voice. The old werewolf slumped into the floor and heaved a deep breath; trying to have more oxygen. Sirius went to his best friend and helped him to sit on one of the chair. Harry, still standing, crossed his arms on his chest and narrowed his glowing eyes. "Explain!"

"Sit down, Harry," Sirius said. He still had his hand on Remus back and rubbed it gently to help Remus regain his breath. Harry sat down, his body still taut with anger. "What Remus meant is that if you really a werewolf now, it's very dangerous to place you together with Draco."

"Wha-" Harry opened his mouth to argue. But Sirius stopped him with his hand.

"It's not that we think he could endanger you. Not at all. I know Draco could control his urges and you were perfectly safe with him. But you must understand. Werewolves are natural enemies of vampires. The full moon is near and we don't know what would happen to you then. We just took a precaution. If you really transform into a werewolf then, it will be dangerous not only for you, but for Draco as well. A confrontation between a werewolf and a vampire is never pretty, Harry."

Harry mulled it over in his head. It was a logical reasoning. He didn't know exactly what would happen to him when the full moon came now. He didn't know if he would transform into a werewolf or he would just dream about Elthan and Leonel like usual. Now that he apparently could half transform outside the full moon, he wasn't sure it would be just like the usual. But, he was not a bitten werewolf. He wasn't even sure he was officially a werewolf. So, something had to be different with him.

"Alright. But how do you know, if I really transform, that I will pick a fight with Draco? I mean, we are not normal werewolf and vampire. Both of us have never got bitten. Draco changed into a vampire in some kind of, well, Creature Inheritance process. And we know for sure that a normal werewolf could never half transform even if in the full moon. Hell, I don't know what would happen to me tomorrow night."

"That's the problem, Harry. We don't know what will happen. We know you two aren't normal cases and there's no one have heard about this kind of occurrence. Not even Dumbledore. So, we need to take a precaution. Can you understand that, Harry?"

"I... But, what about my dreams? Didn't they explain enough about Draco's and my conditions? And our theories? If we're really their reincarnates, should we be safe enough around each other? I mean, in those dreams, werewolves were made for vampires' Guardian. So that mean I am Draco's Guardian, am I not?"

"Harry..." Remus said softly. Harry turned to see Remus and immediately felt guilty. The lycan still looked out of breath and slightly blue. "We know how you treasure Draco. How precious Draco is for you. You told us before and we could see it clearly in the way you talked about him every training session. You know, I used to be wary of him when I smelt his vampirism the first time you brought him to our session. But you convinced me trough your stories of him. I know you never told us about his vampirism, but from what you told us about your growing friendship with him, I know he would never bring danger to you.

"But Harry, you were fully human then. A strong willed vampire could be safe for human and I know from when I taught him that Draco is nothing but stubborn. But now that you show sign of werewolf in you, I... Harry, you must understand what exactly the animosity between werewolves and vampires means. It's not only because we hate each other because some wars or betrayal or anything that happened between us in the past. At least as far as the history recorded about it. There was a big war, yes, but it's not solely because of that. It's more complicated than that.

"You have to know Harry, for us, werewolves, vampires have this... how can I call it? Scent, I think. They have this specific scent that drove werewolves mad. I don't know, but that sickeningly sweet scent of a vampire just rise the animal instinct we have inside. When we are in human form, the scent is still there and still makes us sick, but not overly so. The closer to the full moon, the more that scent affects us. I can't say anything about a vampire, but I guess it's the same for them.

"Now that we suspect that you are a werewolf, I thought that we should play in the safe side, Harry. I, we, don't want take a chance you or Draco getting hurt because of your instincts. All of us don't want you two go ballistic to each other. I know you don't want it, do you?"

Harry shook his head in resignation. He knew Remus was right. If he really transformed into a werewolf this full moon, which was very likely to happen as he already half transformed yesterday, it would be very risky to be in the same place with Draco. Sure, his and Draco's transformation were different with the normal vampires and werewolves. Sure, they had theories why it could happen based on his dreams and visions. But his dreams only told so much and the theories could be wrong. He bit his lip. Maybe this separation was for the best. He didn't want to hurt Draco.

"Maybe you're right," he said, looking so sad and so resigned that his godfather moved to sit beside him and rubbed his back gently. "But I don't have to like though!"

"Harry, if there was another way, we wouldn't do it. It will be hard. But I know you can do it," Remus smiled kindly.

"I know. I'm sorry for earlier," he said to Remus who waved his hand and smiled in answer to his apology.

"And if nothing happen, you will be in your pretty boyfriend by Tuesday! Two days will fly away so fast it will feel like nothing!" his overly cheerful god father pat him hard on the back, Harry coughed.

"Two days, huh. What if in two days Draco gets in trouble? I won't be there to safe him then. I supposed to be his Guardian..." Harry wondered without thinking. His godfather and honorary godfather shared a confused look at the word Guardian. They had never had heard of that term. Oh, they understood enough that it meant Harry was like Draco's protector of some kind. But Harry always had been protective to the one he loved. Why the term, though? It sounded so formal like he and Draco had been through a kind of ritual and made Harry bound to Draco as his personal body guard.

"Don't worry, Harry. I think Snivellus can take care of your lovely blonde for a night or two!" Sirius said, choosing to ignore the term for a while.

"Suppose so," Harry said. Oblivious to the two adults' confusion. "Anyway, Remus, where's that Metamorphmagus of yours?" Remus smiled widely as the mention of his new wife.

"She is in her mother. Guess what Harry?" the werewolf asked Harry with unusual show of cheerful, almost childlike, enthusiasm. "Dora is pregnant!"

And then, the three males shared their joy of Remus's future child.

* * *

><p>Draco stared to the garden on the back yard of Prince's Manor, the manor his uncle inherited from his mother, through the window that early morning. Carefully hidden in a shadow so that the sunlight that beginning to rise didn't fall to his body. He stood there all night after he recovered from his vision. He sighed heavily, just to feel the air stuck in his useless lungs. He missed Harry already.<p>

Draco mulled over how attached he was to Harry even they just got together for, what, a day and a half? But it felt like years. It felt so right, he didn't fell weird to miss his boyfriend when they only separated for a night. He supposed he should be a little freak out that he already became dependent to Harry in a very short time. He was always an individual person. He never felt the need another human being, romantically wise, to live his life happily and contently.

But with Harry, it was as if everything suddenly clicked in his heart. Like there was a hole in his heart that he never realized before and then Harry came. He came and made Draco realized that there was indeed a hole after the raven fill it full to the brim. He chuckled to himself. It didn't make sense, even for himself. He sighed again.

It felt like he already in love with Harry. It was shocking to say the least. He never fell in love to anybody before. He didn't like how it felt like. Oh, he had loved before, of course. He loved his mother and his godfather. Hell, he even loved his father even the man was a complete bastard. But this feeling towards Harry was different. He cared deeply to the raven teen, he seemed to unable to push out Harry from his head, and he felt very warm whenever Harry was near. Maybe, he was really in love. Not that he minded it, it was a wonderful feeling.

How could he already in love with Harry was the question, though. Fancy, sure. Fell in like, absolutely. But love? He only officially became Harry's boyfriend for a day and a half. Maybe he was already in love with Harry before that? When? After he became his fast friend this whole year? Or even before that? Did his hatred for his former rival slowly morphed into something else along the way and he didn't realize it? Well, maybe. People said that there was only a fine line between love and hatred, after all. Not that it really matter. Loving Harry felt so right and so wonderful that Draco didn't mind even for a bit.

His mulling stopped, though, when he heard footsteps towards his room. Draco turned around at the sound of his door being clicked open. He smiled at his godfather when the metallic smell of blood assaulted his nose. "Morning, Uncle Sev. Do you bring my breakfast?"

"Good morning. How are you?" Severus put the tray on the coffee table and sat down on the armchair in front of it. Draco sat across the sour Potion Master and took his cup of red thick liquid. His godfather scrunched his nose in distaste when Draco sipped his blood as if it was the most delicious thing in the world. Then again, for Draco the vampire, maybe it was.

"I cope. Thank you," Draco said with almost aloof voice.

"Draco, this separation is a necessary precaution. You understand that, don't you?" Severus asked his godson with a hint of concern in his voice. Draco let out a small smile. He knew his godfather was not as coldhearted as people believed.

"I do understand, Uncle Sev. I know you adults just try to protect us. Not that I think it's needed. But I understand that and it is always better be safe than sorry."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence as the two of them nursing their cups. Of course, Severus had tea in his cup. Not blood. As much the rumor of him being a vampire spread out at Hogwarts, Severus was nothing but wizard. "Your father asked me about your where you are, yesterday. He said that you haven't replied his letter."

"I haven't," Draco confirmed it. "I didn't, still don't, feel it necessary to reply his letter." Severus raised his eyebrow, Draco wasn't known as a disrespectful and rebellious boy. He was always well mannered. A perfect example of an aristocrat pureblooded heir. Not replying his own father's letter was just rude. It must be the influence of that Potter boy.

"May I ask you why?"

"He asked me, no, demanded me, to join his Lord's cause. He said that it is my obligation as a Malfoy to use all my 'ability' to support the 'purification of Wizarding World'. The Dark Lord wants my power as a vampire to join his force and he wants me to bring the other of my kind to his side. He uses my father to get to me."

"And you don't because?"

"Come on, Uncle Sev! I am a Malfoy! A Malfoy never grovels to anybody's feet. I refuse to join the crazy half-blood hypocrite. I refuse to lower myself in front of that mad man. I thought you know it, Uncle." Severus smirked at his godson's answer.

"Very good, Draco. Now, what shall I say to your father about your whereabouts?"

"Just say I'm at Dumbledore's safe house or something. I think it's time for me to make statement,"

"You want me to tell Lucius about your involvement with the Golden Boy?"

"Sure. It will be interesting to see his and his Lord's faces when their supposed to be newest weapon blinded by the Savior's bright persona instead of their oh-so-tempting darkness of a soul."

Draco shared an amused smirk with his godfather.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed. He already stared blankly to the same page of the book on his lap for hours now. He couldn't concentrate on the words printed on the old paper. He snapped the book close and leaning back to the arm of the couch he was seating on. He ran his hand through his messy black hair, made it more unruly than usual. He was already this restless since after breakfast. After Remus went to see his wife and Sirius was off to God-know-where, he tried to distract himself so he was not constantly thinking about a certain beautiful blonde vampire.<p>

First off, he tried to finish all the essays that were his homework. But he just doodled Draco's name in his parchment. Then, he tried to cook as he usually did when he was stressed. But he was too distracted that he almost lost his fingers. He walked around the house only to find there was nothing interesting in this ancient building. His last attempt was to go to library, hoping that there was an interesting enough book for him to read. He grabbed random book and sat on one of the couch. But when afternoon came, he hadn't move from the first page of the book.

Okay, so, he couldn't stop thinking about Draco. But could you blame him? Draco had always been the love of his life since, well, he didn't know since when exactly. What he knew was that the feeling he had for that loner fourth year, who only had his owl to talk to, had been growing. That silly crush slowly morphed into love, not that he already told Draco that though. They only had been boyfriends for two days after all. Harry sighed more heavily. Oh, how he missed that blonde Slytherin.

His mourning was cut short when the fire on the kitchen fireplace roared to life. He stood up from the comfortable couch and stretched a bit. He walked to the kitchen to see if that was Sirius or somebody else. He was shocked when he saw some of Weasley family members plus Hermione crowded the kitchen. There were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, and Charlie.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry's voice was cracked. Mrs. Weasley looked around and smiled widely at him.

"Oh, Harry!" she said as she pulled Harry into her famous tight hug. Harry gladly hugged her back. "Arthur and I have heard about what happened, Harry," Mrs. Weasley whispered in his ear without letting him go of her hug. "I'm sorry you have to be separated with your boyfriend, dear."

Harry pulled himself to look at his surrogate Mother with awe. "You don't hate me? Or... or angry?"

"For what, Harry?"

"Well, first off, I'm gay. And I'm dating a Malfoy, a Death Eater's son. A Slytherin. It doesn't bother you?" he asked her with small voice that the Weasley Matriarch needed to pull him in another hug. But she didn't. She just put her hands on Harry's cheeks and looked straight at the pool emerald of Harry's eyes.

"Of course not, Harry dear. I don't mind that you are gay. I have to admit that that bit of Death Eater's son is quite disturbing me. But I believe that he is different with his father. I know you wouldn't fall in love to him if he was evil, would you Harry?" she said with kind voice that only a mother could have. Harry shook his head; his eyes already glistened with soon-to-be-fallen tears.

"But, but Ron... and Ginny?" he asked Mrs. Weasley with unbelieving eyes. The Weasley Matriarch only smiled warmly.

"Oh, don't mind them! Ron is being childish, holding grudge to a change person. I mean, from what I heard from Hermione here, that Malfoy child has stopped taunting you since, what, sixth year? And Ginny, she will get over you," Mrs. Weasley said, waving her hand as to order Harry to ignore her youngest children. "I only want you to be happy, Son. If Draco Malfoy is the one that make you happy, then so be it."

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly. He was so happy that someone he thought as his own mother approved of his relationship with Draco. He knew the hatred history between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. And with Ron and Ginny were so opposed even his friendship with Draco, not to mention romantic relationship, Harry was scared that the other Weasley would share the same sentiment with their two youngest children. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley..." he said with teary voice.

"You're welcome, Dear," Mrs. Weasley patted Harry's head affectionately.

When Harry let go of his surrogate mother, the twins immediately sandwiched him. They put their arms on Harry's shoulders. They looked at him with wide matching grins that Harry couldn't help but gave them his own wide smile. "Hey, guys!"

"So, Harry. The wind told us that..."

"You are involved in a..."

"Romantic relationship with a certain..."

"Pretty and gorgeous blonde devil."

"Is that true?" they finished their question together. Harry always found it amusing, the way they finished each other sentences like that.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I have a gorgeous blonde little devil of my own," Harry said cheerfully, wondering how would Draco react if Harry called him little devil. The image of Draco in a tight leather shorts with cute little red horns sprouted between his silky blonde hair and a long tail swished from his bottom immediately assaulted Harry's mind. It was sexy. Harry felt his cheeks became hot. He was sure he was blushing.

"Naughty, naughty Harry..." one of the twins said. Harry thought it was Fred.

"What popped out in your head making you blushing like that?" George asked. From the increasing hotness on his cheeks, Harry knew his face was already as red as a tomato.

"Wha, What? Nothing!" he squeaked. The twins tsk-ed and shook their head with a very exaggerating disappointed expression.

"Harry, Harry, Harry... What would Malfoy said if..."

"He knew you imagining naughty things about..."

"Him?" Harry felt like his face was going to explode with embarrassment. The occupants of the kitchen laughed, having followed the conversation between the three.

As it was, the Weasleys stayed until dinner came. Mr. Weasley still engaged with Remus, who was back around lunch with Tonks, in a discussion about something related to the Order. The twins dragged Sirius to a corner and consulted about their newest invention to the older prankster. Harry and Hermione, who decided to stay at Grimmauld for the holiday, help Mrs. Weasley to prepare their food. All in all, Harry could enjoy the afternoon without pinning for Draco too much.

* * *

><p>Draco was alone at the Prince's Manor this afternoon. His godfather was running an errand for Dumbledore. When Draco asked where he would go, the Potion Master sneered and muttered something like 'blasted potion for that ungrateful brat and old werewolf'. So, Draco thought that he was going to wherever Harry was, right now to give the Gryffindor the Wolfsbane Potion. It was still unclear whether Harry would change into a werewolf tomorrow night or not. But as he said to his uncle before, it was better be safe than sorry.<p>

Without anything amusing to do, Draco found himself staring to the backyard once more. He stood behind the shadow and gazed to the forest that surrounding the manor. He saw the snow covering the top of the trees. The sky was clear with a cloud or two floating lazily across it. Sometimes, Draco could see the birds flying around. He knew that his uncle had a kind of conservatory in a patch of the forest that always warm for the birds and the other animals. All in all, this afternoon was very peaceful and Draco intended to enjoy it as much as he could. Even if he couldn't enjoy the rare winter sun outside.

But the stillness of the Earth was soon disturbed when Draco saw the trees shacking unnaturally on faraway forest. He narrowed his already sensitive eyes to look more clearly. He couldn't see a thing until some second later, he felt like he was being watched. He directed his silver orbs to the edge of the forest and saw a woman with pale skin and long golden hair stood under the shadow of the trees. _She was so fast!_ Draco thought. If she was the one who made the movement of the trees before, she was indeed very fast. It was almost three miles from the edge and the blonde lady could arrive in second.

The lady continued her observation of Draco for a while before disappeared from the sight. Draco looked around to find the woman again to no avail. He began to feel unease. How if the blonde woman was someone that Voldemort sent to catch him? Then, he heard a soft crack behind him. A sound of apparition. He spun around and quickly stored his magic to his hand. But he stopped his attack when he recognized the face of the blonde woman.

"You look so much like him..." the woman said with sad eyes. It was her pair of startling blue eyes that made Draco recognized her.

"You are... Camilla, right? Elthan's sister?" he asked. Camilla smiled and nodded.

"So, you already know who I am, and my brother too. How?" Draco gestured to the couch and waited until both of them were seated before answered.

"My... A friend of mine dreamed about your brother and you were there as well," Camilla raised her delicate eyebrow, that very much like Draco's, in confusion.

"Dream?"

"Dreams actually."

"Care to tell me, ah... Sorry, but how could I call you?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. I'm Draco Malfoy. Call me Draco, please."

"Okay, so, Draco. Can you tell me about these dreams, please?"

"Sure..." Draco thought that Camilla, as Elthan's sister, could explain at least for a bit about Harry's dreams and the connection between Harry and himself. And he felt that Camilla had a right to know that her brother was, if the theories were right, reincarnated as him. Camilla listened carefully at Draco's explanation.

"That explains it," she said in awe.

"Explain what?"

"The feeling I got sometimes ago. The feeling that made me went around the world to find you."

* * *

><p>"Do I really need to drink this potion?" Harry said warily to the adults that seated around the kitchen table.<p>

"It's just for a safety measure if you indeed transform into a werewolf tonight, Harry," Remus explained with apologetic look on his face. Harry peered into the goblet and saw a smoky and bubbly potion. It was scary, like it could burn your throat when you gulped it down.

"O, Okay. But what if I didn't transform?"

"You have to know, Mr. Potter, that Wolfsbane Potion has no effects whatsoever to a normal wizard," Snape said with a sneer, no doubt once again mocking Harry's potion making skill.

"It's okay, Harry," Remus said reassuringly to him. Harry nodded. He drank the entire goblet's content in one big gulp.

At seven that night, Harry was already on his bed, waiting for something to happen. But as the clock ticked to midnight, there was nothing happened to him but sleepy. He yawned and rolled to his side before sleep took him away.

_Harry opened his eyes and found that he was laid on soft thick grass. He sat up and looked at the surrounding. He was in a clearing of a forest. The clearing was quite big and surrounded by trees. Flowers were blossomed all across the field in colors and shapes. The sky was so blue and the birds chirped cheerfully on the trees. It was very peaceful._

**_What happen to me? Where's this?_**

_Harry snapped his head when suddenly, he heard a crack of broken twig behind him. His eyes widened when he saw a big black wolf walked his way. It was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. Half way, the wolf transformed into a handsome young man with unruly raven hair and soft green eyes. The man was more or less in Harry's height. He was nicely muscled, not too bulky. He wore a black tunic with light brown trousers and black hide boots. Harry frowned, he knew this man from somewhere. But he couldn't quite place it._

_"Hello, Harry," the man said with nice baritone voice._

_"Uh, hi..." Harry said unsurely. He should be worried that he was in God-knows-where with a stranger that could transform into a very big wolf and he didn't have his wand with him. But what Harry felt was just confusion and curiosity. Somehow he knew that the man was not dangerous. "Who are you? Where am I?"_

_"Harry, you must recognize me. My bonded and I appeared in your dreams more than once, did we not?" Harry's jaw dropped to the floor when finally recognition hit him._

_"You are Leonel, aren't you?"_

_"Yes. I'm Leonel."_

_"Wow..." Harry was amazed. Leonel and Elthan was real person! "I have so much to ask to you!" Harry exclaimed excitedly._

_"Ah, I guess you would. Well, I have much to tell you. Let's sit here, first," Leonel waved his hands and a big tree log appeared. Harry sat beside the werewolf, ready to hear some explanation._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> So, that's it, pals! Camilla came to Draco and Leonel came to Harry. As for why not Elthan that came to Draco, you have to remember that Draco was a vampire. So, he couldn't sleep. what do you think?

I want to ask you, what do you think I should do to Ron and Ginny? I still haven't decided it yet..

And this is the answer for some anyninomus review:  
><strong>Guest 1:<strong> "please, please, please update soon! this story is amazing and awesome!"  
>Thank you! I'm glad you like this story!<p>

**Guest 2:** "Oh my goddness I adore this still! Great connections I knew instantly what story I was reading and trust me thats nit an easy thing for me so many one the go. Im so excited ti read more! deff. one of my favourites!"  
>Wow, thank you!<p>

**Guest 3:** "This is a really interesting idea for s story. You must have a really good imagination. There are a few very minor problems with the word choice, tense, and pluralization. Sorry if I'm nitpicking."  
>Thanks you for telling that the idea is interesting! Yes, I realize that my writing is not perfect. I'm not an English speaker. But believe me, I tried as best as i can do and my beta is currently unavailable.<p>

**That's all! Review, please! Apple pudding with chocolate for all who review! **(I made it yesterday and it was sooooo yummy!)


	13. Tale of the Past

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

**A.N.** After more than a month, I present you the chapter 12 of NRnJ! Oh, I'm really dorry for the long wait, but I was out of the town for almost a full month and I didn't have my laptop with me. I hope this chapter could repay that. Anyway, here's the apple pudding for all you who reviewd the last chapter! and thank you also for all who put this in your favorite and alert list.

the _italic _ones is for flash back.

This is unbeta-ed. But I will repost as soon as the beta-ed version available.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Tale of the Past**

Draco linked his hands together on his lap as he waited for the blonde girl settled down. He silently watched the girl settled down in her own armchair. The lady had an ethereal beauty with her golden blonde hair and bright blue was very pale, as pale as Draco actually. She was clearly a vampire; Draco could smell that sweet somewhat-fruity and floweryscent every vampire had. Even without the scent, her attire showed her inhuman quality. Even though the winter had begun and the temperature was chilling to the bone, she wore a pretty sky blue summer dress and a white knee high boots and it looked like she didn't bring any cloak human could survive the winter with that kind of clothes.

In exchange, Draco saw the pretty lady observed him. She didn't even try to be discreet. Not that he minded. It was just he felt a little nervous with the misty eyes and sad smile that was thrown his way. He knew that the Lady was Elthan's sister although he didn't know how a vampire could have siblings. He could guess that maybe meeting him, the one who resembled her brother very much, must be hard for her.

"You really look like him..." the pretty lady said still with a small sad smile. Draco offered his own smile to her. "Even those piercing silver eyes and platinum hair of his."

"I do, don't I?"

"Yes." Draco let the Lady, Camilla, to mourn her lost brother. He sipped his afternoon batch of blood from his cup. "He was the youngest of us, you know?" Camilla said, still lost in her memories. "He was so different with us. My other brother was tall and muscled. My oldest sister was also tall and strong. They were joint the elite army, you know. And me, well, my father usually said that I was a brutal girl even though not as strong as my sister. But Elthan, he was different. He was so delicate, lean, and frail looking. So much like our mother in look and personality. He was a nice kid albeit a little aloof and very shy.

"Our father was one of the High Council in our clan and had some facilities and we were quite rich. Everyone thought that Elthan, as the youngest son, was spoilt and had a very cozy shyness of him didn't help either. The kids around him always assumed that Elthan didn't want to talk to them and hang out with them was because he felt they weren't worthy enough to be his friends. They thought that my sweet shy brother was arrogant. So far from the truth..." Camilla chuckled darkly.

"They teased him, bullied him, and Elthan didn't even talk back. Usually, he just stood with his trademark bored and haughty expression on his face. He didn't mean to look like that of course, it was just his face structure. But the other kids didn't know that and they treatment to my brother worsen. Usually, I was the one who protect him since our oldest siblings had joined the army. Me and my Guardian protected him until he was seventeen and ready to choose and bond with his own Guardian..."

"Leonel?" Draco asked. Camille nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Leonel. A bit too reckless for a Guardian for my taste. That wolf tended to act before think," she said in fond smile. Draco couldn't hold his own smile as this Leo guy was so much alike someone he knew. "But Leo was perfect for Elthan. He was loyal, strong, and never back down from any challenges they faced. He was also a perfect companion for Elthan in either form of his.

"At first, when Leonel not yet had his human form, he often accompanied Elthan in the woods. Just sitting there, listened to all Elthan rambles and babbles. That time, he was the only friend of my brother. It wasn't strange Elthan disappeared all day to the woods. He told me about this wolf friend of him. I knew from his story that when his seventeenth birthday came, Elthan would choose Leonel as his Guardian without a doubt. And it was true.

"After the Initiation and Leo got his human form, he was still the most loyal companion of Elthan. He really understood Elthan very well. He knew how to make Elthan laugh. He could make Elthan out of his shell. He defended and protected Elthan from all the dangers with all his strength. It was the first time I saw Elthan so happy and glowing. And then, one day he told us a shocking news that actually we should not make us surprise..."

"What news?" Draco, who was silent all this time, had a guess about it.

"He told us..."

_Camilla was tending her tulip garden when the unmistakable voice of his younger brother was heard. She looked up and saw her brother stood, leaning into the doorsill. Huge grin adorned his beautiful face. He looked very happy, that made she smiled. Although, when she looked closer, she could see that he was fidgeting. He played with his thumbs and licked his lips every so often; his nervous gestures. "Hi, Elthan!"_

_"Camilla," he said with his soft tenor voice._

_"What has brought you here? Where's Leonel?" she asked when she saw the black wolf Guardian, who rarely left Elthan's side, didn't follow his brother to the garden._

_"He's training with Janus. He said that it's going to be long and I don't want to wait for him there. So, I came here," Elthan said as he sat on the garden bench. Camilla seated herself beside her brother. "Don't you like me here?" he asked._

_"Of course I love you to be here!" Camilla laughed. "You spend too much time with that wolf of yours lately that you didn't have time with your lovely sister anymore!"_

_"Oh, yeah... I'm sorry," he said sincerely to his sister. Camilla saw his brother fidgeting once again. She looked at her brother worriedly. He took his fidgeting hand on hers and put her other hand on his cheek. Elthan looked up at his sister._

_"What's wrong, Elthan?"_

_"Umm... I... Camilla, I..." Camilla rubbed his cheek with her thumb softly._

_"Just tell me, Elthan. You know you can tell me everything, right?" she smiled. Elthan gave his small smile in response._

_"Promise me you won't laugh?" he said, Camilla nodded. "I... I think I fell in love with Leonel."_

xxXXxx

"Wow... You really are real!" Harry exclaimed excitedly after they settled on the big log. Leonel chuckled.

"I am. Why? Didn't you think I'm real?"

"Well, sure we have theory about you and your mate, Elthan. But you two only appeared in my dreams and once in Draco's vision though. So, it was really hard to believe that you and Elthan are real. It is really exciting! Are we, Draco and I, I mean. Are we really your reincarnates? Why? How? If yes, will I be bonded to Draco? As Guardian? Or as a bond mates? It's just... Wow! I can't believe it! You also look like me! Except you have grass green eyes instead of emerald green. But beside that, we look exactly the same!"

"Whoa whoa!" Leonel laughed with a hand raised. "You sure have some things to say, Harry." Harry stopped his rambling and blushed. Oh, it was embarrassing! But he had so much to say to the one that was him in the past! It was exciting! He couldn't wait to tell Draco and Hermione. And Nott, he supposed.

"I'll try to answer your questions once at a time, okay?" Leonel asked Harry who immediately nodded. "Well... Yes, Draco and you are really our reincarnates. As to why and how, I think Fate decided that the punishment for our races, vampire and werewolf, has been enough and has to put in an end. My death and Elthan's curse were the one that begin that punishment, so I think that we were born again to end it. To complete the cycle, so to say."

"I know about your death. I saw it in one of my dreams. But I don't know about Elthan's curse. He cursed all the vampires and werewolves?" Leonel nodded. "Why? What curse?"

"After my death, Elthan had no desired to live," Leonel said sadly. "It was just he thought all of it were not fair for us, for our kids. We just wanted to have a quiet life as a family. We just wanted to raise our children in a happy environment. Watched them grow into strong and beautiful young men. But everything was ripped in front of our faces and my death was the last straw, I think."

Harry frowned. Children? How could they have their own children? Vampires were sterile. And what about the saying about werewolves were vampires' nature enemies? Harry opened his mouth to ask, but Leonel already spoke to continue his tale. _Oh, well_, Harry thought._ Listen first ask later I think_.

"He cursed the two races with his last magic. Elthan always had exceptional magic for a vampire. He was not as strong as wizards, of course. But his magical power was above the average of the vampires. He put all his magic in that one curse. It was so strong that he lost his life."

"I'm sorry..." Harry said.

"Don't be. I was already dead when he died, after all."

"So," Harry said, thinking hard at how to break the sorrowful atmosphere that had blanketed them. "What about the Guardian thing. Am I Draco's Guardian too? How could you be Elthan's Guardian, anyway?"

"How if I told you from the beginning, eh?" Leonel chuckled once more seeing Harry nodded enthusiastically. "So, it all began when I decided to explore deeper to the woods..."

_**Leo, where would you go?** His mother asked him when he trotted out of the cave his family lived in._

_**Just take a walk,** Mum._

_**Be careful!** His mother's voice weakened in his head as he walked into the forest. He loved the forest. It was beautiful and peaceful here. The thickness of the trees, the chirped of the birds, the dew on the bushes, the noise of little animals. All in all, he loved all aspect of the forest._

_He walked through the trees, enjoying the quietness that he couldn't get in his own home. With two siblings, so many cousins, and other families in the pack, noise and chaos were about to happen. Children fighting, mothers complaining, girls gossiping, and fathers never ending strategic meetings. It was suffocating. He loved his family and his pack, but he could be crazy if he didn't have this quiet time all by himself like this._

_Today, Leonel planned to venture deeper to the woods. Usually, he would stop when he reached the river and played with the other animals there. He never crossed the river. But nowadays, his curiosity couldn't be ignored anymore. So, when he reached the river, he bravely stepped into the water and carefully walked across it. He continued his journey through the trees, noting that it was actually not too different with the other side of the forest._

_After a few minutes walking, he saw a bright sun-bathed place not far from where he stood. It was weird. The sun rarely could not pass through the thick canopy of the leaves. His curiosity ticked, Leonel walked carefully to that place. He peered from behind the trees when he was near the edge of the place. It was a clearing. A beautiful one at that._

_The clearing was not too big, not even as big as his family's cave. It was surrounded by trees and bushes. Colourful flowers popped out here and there. Green grasses blanketed the ground. Butterflies danced all around the places. Birds fled across the oh so blue sky. But one thing that caught his eyes. The most beautiful thing he ever saw in his sixteen years of life._

_This man sat on the log in the middle of the clearing. His long white blonde hair fell to his waist in soft silky wave. He had high cheek bones and slightly pointed nose that made him look aristocratic. His skin was so fair and flawless , it was as if he had a soft glow around him. So pretty. So unearthly._

_After a few minutes mesmerized by the beauty of this man, he found a pair of silver orbs stared right into his eyes. And Leonel felt even more mesmerized. Those big silver eyes were sparkling brightly. Even in the middle of the bright sunlight, they were shining beautifully._

_At that moment, Leonel knew that he would never find any other thing more beautiful than this man._

xxXXxx

"So, involve with your Guardian is... unheard of?" Draco asked when Camilla finished her story with a kind of wonder in her voice. It was as if she still couldn't believe that her little brother could fall in love with his own Guardian. Draco personally thought that it was likely to happen, falling in love with one's Guardian. You spent a lot of time with them, after all.

"No! No, no. There were other people beside Elthan who finally married with their Guardian. But it was very rare and frowned upon. Majority of the vampires thought that Guardians were just one of their low servants. So, many of them thought that married with the Guardians would taint one's name and blood, if they had kids..."

"Ah... It was like if a pureblood married with muggle, I guess."

"Yes. It was similar with that."

"So, how did your family react with Elthan's revelation?" Draco wondered. Camilla smiled to herself as memories assaulted her.

"He asked me to keep it to myself first. Our father was very strict and old fashioned man. Elthan was scared that if Father knew about his feeling, and later his relationship, Leonel would be punished and he would be grounded for life," Camilla said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "If he was grounded for life, he would not need a Guardian, so he couldn't see Leonel ever again."

"He never told your family then? Other than you, I mean?"

"Oh, no! He told the rest in the end. His face when Father blessed them..."

_Camilla entered the family room for tea time as usual. She saw all of the family members, including their guardians, were already there. Her father and mother sat on the couch, their Guardians stood behind their back discussed something or other. Eric and Lliana, her older siblings, sat side by side talking about their last mission for the Elders. Her baby brother sat on the armchair. His Guardians stood behind him, his hand on Elthan's shoulder._

_Camilla had to hide her amused smile behind her hand as she sat on the armchair across her baby brother. Elthan was fidgeting. He didn't stop gnawing his bottom lip and playing with his fingers. He looked up at his ever present guardian every so often, while Leonel gave him reassuring smile every time her brother threw worried look at him. It was funny. Even more so if you know what made Elthan, the usually aloof and cool person, showed so much nervous gestures in one moment._

_The best part? She knew what exactly had made her lovely baby brother act that way._

_She gave Elthan a wink when their eyes met each other. She had to fake a cough when the glare Elthan sent her way only made her want to laugh all the more._

_Some more minutes passed before Elthan looked up at Leonel one more time and Leonel gave his smile and a little nod to the blonde vampire. Camilla saw Elthan gulped and steeled himself. When he cleared his throat, all of the occupants of the room stopped their convertation and directed their attention to Elthan._

_"Err..." he said. **Oh my God, so eloquent Brother...** Camilla thought to herself. Elthan stole a glance at Leonel. The black wolf squezzed his shoulder in reassurance. "I, I have something to tell you all..."_

_"What is that, Elthan?" Mother asked with her usual soft voice. Her face showed her curiosity, as all of the family members. Well, save Camilla of course. Elthan had already told her what he wanted to tell the family earlier that day._

_"Umm..." he tried to start speaking again. When he seemed that he couldn't find his words, he looked up at Leonel asking for help._

_"What Elthan tried to tell you is that we want you all to know that we are currently in a relationship. Have been since six months ago. And that we want to ask for your blessing," here Leonel spoke only to Father and Mother, "as Elthan has agreed to become my bonded yesterday."_

_All of the eyes in the room zooming into Elthan's finger, where a gold engagement ring adorned his ring finger. **So, he was playing with his ring, not his fingers, all along,** Camilla thought. Silence filled the air for a long moment. Now, not only Elthan, Leonel also looked nervous. After a while, Elthan seemed that he couldn't bear the silence any longer._

_"Look, Father. I know that it would be a shame for our family if I bonded with a mere Guardian. I know people will talk, you will get some disgusted looks from your colleagues in the Board. But, Father, I love Leo with all my heart. He is the only person I want to bind my self forever with. I don't care that he is just a lowly servant, that he is a werewolf. What I care is that I love him and he loves me."_

_"Master," Leonel said to Father, "since the first time I saw you son in the forest years ago, I already mesmerized by him. I thought that your son has to be the most beautiful thing on Earth because I've never saw anyone or anything that was more beautiful than him. I still think that he is, actually. He was so brave he didn't even show fear when we met for the first time even though I was almost five times bigger than the regular wolf. He is so so different, so unique that I am readily enraptured with him._

_"Every single time I spend with him, I feel like my feeling towards him he asked me to become his Guardian, I accepted because I thought if I became his Guardian, I would spend some more time with him. And it made me happy, being able to protect him from all danger. I don't know why I have this strong feeling to keep him safe in the first place, but along the way, I realized that I already fell in love with him, that all along I already love him with all my heart._

_"With your blessing, I will not only protect him with all that I have but I will also work very hard to make him happy," in the end of Leonel's speech, Elthan was tearful. He looked at his Guardian with adoring eyes and beaming so wide Camilla thought it must be hurt._

_"Please, Father. Bless us. Because, with or without your blessing, I will bond with him," Elthan said with determination in his eyes when Father still chose to be silent. Lliana gasped at Elthan's declaration. Mother only smiled serenely, happy that her baby boy finally found someone who he loved and loved him. Eric sat still, couldn't believe that his baby brother already growing up. Camilla still had her wiped her own tears after listen to Leo's heartful speech._

_"I never said that I wouldn't bless you, Elthan," Father said._

_"But, Father, I... You bless us?" Father chuckled at Elthan's dumbfounded expression._

_"Of course, Son. I'm happy that you have found the one that you will spend your life together with.I don't care about what people might say as long as you happy," Elthan stood up to hug his father tightly._

_"Thank you, Father," he said to the older man's shoulder._

_"You are very welcome, Son. And you, Leonel, keep my son safe. One scratch, you'll lose your legs."_

_"Yes, Sir!"_

xxXXxx

"So, was it love at the first sight?" Harry asked Leonel when he finished his tale.

"I don't think it was. I was just... enamored with his beauty. He was just... He looked like an angel, you know. Sitting there in the middle of the bright sun that made his blonde hair shine and his skin practically glow. He was so beautiful I couldn't help but admire him and do everything he told me to," Leonel chuckled remembering his hypnotized state once he laid his eyes on Elthan. "He was an unfamiliar creature and I didn't know whether he was dangerous or not, but when he called me to approach him, I just trotted to him. It was quite silly, actually."

Harry smiled. He thought he could relate to the older wolf. He too was instantly enamored with Draco when they met for the first time at Madam Malkin's. "You know, maybe I really have inherited your behavior even before my seventeenth birthday."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first time I saw Draco I was too so blinded with his cuteness and adorableness. We were eleven that time and he was just so very cute. He had this chubby and rosy cheek, despite the paleness of his skin. His eyes, Merlin his eyes, they were large and shining with enthusiasm and excitement. It was our first year at Hogwarts, you know. He was a snob little boy, but I couldn't help but feel inferior in front of him.

"There he was, talking about magic this and Hogwarts that in all his cute face and adorable pitchy voice... I was just a scrawny kid back then. With my second hand clothes, broken glasses, and messy hair, I felt ugly."

"But now, you are awesome. Almost as awesome as me," Leonel said with matter-of-fact voice and Harry broke into laughter.

"Yeah, right. Sure. Anyway, it's a little pity he's not that cute little boy any longer," Harry said mournfully. Draco just used to be so cute little blonde. It was Leonel's turn to laugh hard.

"You sounded so devastated! He's maybe not cute anymore but he's grown into a beautiful young man, is she?"

"He is pretty, isn't he? Just like Elthan was," they wore matching grins and nodded. "Hey, Leo?"

"Yes?"

"I realize that I am now taller than Draco, while he used to be... not towering I suppose, but I used to look up at him when we had some spats. And I know now, it is related to me as your reincarnates," Harry said as he eying Leonel's big figure. "And I'm not as big as you yet. Will I grow taller and bigger until I become exactly like you?"

"Well, yes I guess. Seeing that you are me, I think you will be taller and more muscular than now."

"Awesome..." Leonel chuckled, hearing admiration in his voice. True, he was tall and muscular. Every Guardian was. The wolf bones were still with them despite the human form. So usually, the Guardian, even the female one, was huge. Actually, Leonel didn't understand why nowadays werewolf had standard human size.

"You like to have a big body?"

"Yeah... So I could wrap Draco whole," Harry laughed. "I like having bigger posture than Draco. I think I can protect him better that way."

"Yes, that's right." They sat in silence for a while before Harry came up with a question.

"So, tell Leonel, why did you have to be reborn?"

"Hmm... Fate decided to stop the curse Elthan put on our races. She thought we had suffered enough of Elthan's pain," Leonel face became somber.

"Tell me about it? Elthan's pain?" Leonel only looked at him with sad eyes for a long while. Harry was ready to open his mouth to tell Leonel it was okay not to tell him if it was too painful. But Leonel already began to talk.

"It began with..."

_"Leo?" Elthan called from the armchair where he sat on. Leonel, who just arrived at their home after training, approached his pregnant husband. He kissed Elthan's forehead and ran his hand on Perseus head._

_"Yes, love?" he said after sitting on the couch. Elthan moved to sit beside him and snuggled. Leonel wrapped an arm around his husband's petite form._

_"I feel something changing..."_

_"What do you mean? What's changing?"_

_"I don't know... It's just... The Guardians..." Elthan bit his bottom lip. He seemed to think the right way to say whatever it was bothering him. Leonel rubbed the blonde's arm gently. "Leo, don't you feel the Guardians are restless nowadays?"_

_"Restless how?" he never stopped rubbing his husband's arm in comforting manner. Elthan brought his body closer to the raven head werewolf._

_"They aren't as focused as usual. And I saw two Guardians whispered secretly to each other once."_

_"What? Secretly meeting? I don't know about that," Leonel frowned. "Are you sure, Elt? I mean maybe they just talked about some strategic meeting."_

_Elthan pulled his body away from his husband and stared to confused eyes of Leonel. "Well, maybe you are right. Maybe I just over imagining things as usual," Leonel smiled at the rightness of the statement. Elthan had the habit of exaggerating everything._

_"Yes. Now, come here," Leonel tugged the blonde so he fell into his arms again. He kissed the blonde softly and the blonde hummed his appreciation. "I missed you, you know..."_

_"Me too," they kissed for a while until a high pitched wailed was heard by them. They looked down to the small blonde boy in Elthan's hands that apparently didn't like to be ignored by his parents. The parents looked at each other and laughed softly, cooing to their son._

_The next day, Leonel went to the training ground bright and early in the morning. He left Elthan with his older sister, Camilla. As he entered the training ground, he saw Janus, Elthan's father's Guardian, was already in there working with a training pole. The older wolf stopped his movement and motioned Leo to approach him._

_"Morning, Sir!" he saluted his senior and his leader._

_"Morning," the taller man said. "Begin your rounds. Twenty minutes."_

_"Yes, Sir!" he began to run around the training ground as he usually did to start his daily training. After twenty minutes, Janus instructed him to stop and walk for five minutes before facing his mentor._

_Leonel felt something different with this morning exercise. When he stopped his walking and stood in front of Janus, he realized that he was the only Guardian there beside Janus. "Sir, where are the others?"_

_"Hmm... You tell me, Leonel. Because I don't know either," the light brown haired werewolf said with a frown. Leonel then remembered about what he and his husband talked about the night before._

_"Sir, Elthan mentioned something to me, last night. He said the Guardians look restless. And he said he saw some Guardians talked to each other secretly and urgently. Do you think there's something happened sir?" he asked his mentor. The frown in Janus' forehead deepened._

_"I don't know, Leo. Let's just open our eyes and ears, okay? Be very careful, Leo, and protect your Charge with your life," he said seriously. Leonel nodded and promised to protect Elthan and Perseus as hard as he could._

_The night came and Leonel was just sitting with his little family in their house when a roll of parchment popped in front of him. He opened the parchment and frowned after he finished reading it._

_"What is that, Leo?" Elthan asked as he gave their squirming little blonde his food._

_"It's a summon. I have to attend Guardians meeting."_

_"When?" his husband asked him absentmindedly. Perseus refused to open his little mouth moved his head around so his birthfather couldn't put the spoon to his mouth._

_"Right now," the confusion was very clear in his voice. Guardians meetings were not rare occurrence. But they were usually announced at least two days before the meeting held. So, it was a little weird and a bit alarming to have seemingly emergency meeting._

_"Now? Is something happened?" Elthan lowered the spoon in his hand to focus to his husband._

_"Yeah. It's not mentioning about what for the meeting will be, just that I have to attend it. I guess I'll just go and find out, yeah?" he looked at Elthan for a while before grabbing his coat._

_"Be careful, will you?" Elthan said. Leonel kissed his husband lips and his son's forehead._

_"I will."_

_In his way to the meeting place, Leonel met Janus who was also in his way. Leonel asked his mentor about the meeting, but the older wolf only shook his head. They minds immediately flew to their conversation that morning. Maybe this was the answer of Elthan's wariness about the Guardians strange behaviors. Somehow, Leonel felt bad about all this._

_Leonel's feeling about the meeting was proved to be right. The meeting was about treason plan of the Guardian force; the werewolves were tired of being inferior around vampires. They thought that the vampires had no right to order them around while they were sure werewolves were much stronger than the delicate vampires. They wanted to rule; inconveniently forgot that it was the vampires who gave them their human form and gifted them their semi-immortality._

_They asked Leonel and Janus, who were the Guardians of one of the most important families in the vampire world, to join their rebellion. Actually, Leonel was a bit confused. He was not just a mere Guardian but also a bonded mate of a vampire after all, why did they still try to recruit him? They even knew that he had a son with the said vampire and one more on the way. Without asking, one of the werewolf answer for him._

_"We know you are under a spell, Leonel. There's no way you will voluntary offer your heart to a vampire. I don't know why exactly they did that, but we have some ideas. One is that they want you to impregnate one of them to create a new species, crossbreeding between vampire and werewolf. You can imagine how strong your sons will be. They will be strong as us, as fast as them, and they will be immortal without the aid of the blood and the bond."_

_Leonel's nails sharpened and his teeth lengthen; he was ready to attack the werewolf who just finished talking. How dare they think his love for Elthan was a fakHow dare they cheapen his bonding with his husband as a spell work? How dare they compare Elthan to some sort of breeding machine? How dare they talk about their sons like they were a mere weapon?_

_He already prepared to jump the blasted werewolf when a strong hand gripped his shoulder. He snarled at him but stopped when he saw it was Janus. His mentor looked at him with warning in his eyes. **Just listen to them first, Leo. We need to know what they are planning so that we can know what we should do to protect our Charge, your bonded and your sons, better. Just go along with them for now.** The older wolf said telepathically, their traditional way of communicating. Leonel realized that his mentor was right and he nodded his understanding to him._

_"Your job, Leonel, is to bring your son and your Charge to us. We will raise your sons in the right environment and make them one of us."_

_"What about Elthan? What will you do to him?" Leonel said as calm as he could to, apparently, the leader of the rebellion. He even didn't know this wolf's name._

_"We will let him alive and give birth to your second son. We will find out what spell they used to you and free you from him. And then we will let you take your revenge to him," Leonel gritted his teeth tightly in order to remain calm. Janus strong grip on his shoulder helped also. They wanted him to kill his love? How dare they?_

_**Just nodded. We will bring him to the White Palace after this as fast as we can. Him, Perseus, and the rest of the clan. Just go with them for now.** Leonel nodded in agreement with Janus plan. The leader grinned in thought that Leonel got along with the plan without much difficulty. Oh, how he wanted to claw his disgusting smile with his nails._

_So, Leonel and Janus pretended to listen to the rebellion plan, which would be held tomorrow night, with fake enthusiasm. While in truth, they planned their Charges escape plan quietly telepathically._

xxXXxx

"That is good to know that Elthan and Leonel had the family's blessing," Draco smiled softly. Only if his own father would give his blessing that easily about his and Harry's relationship. Well, you couldn't get every single thing you want. The fact that he still could build relationship with Harry itself, despite their very different background and now races, was a very huge beat.

"Yeah, Elthan was very happy. I think Leonel was too. That wolf was so energetic the days after. It was almost unbearable," Camilla narrowed her eyes at the memories about this over energetic werewolf.

"So, what happen next? Did they get married? I know that they have two sons, but I don't know about their bonding."

"Where did... Ah, you know it from the visions this Harry dreamt," Camilla said. Draco nodded in agreement. "Well, it was a month after that Elthan and Leonel got bonded and married."

Camilla smiled when Draco didn't even bat his eyelashes hearing the separated term of bonding and marriage. She knew that Draco came from the old magical family from his sure name. So he would already know that bonding means you tied your soul and magic with your lover meanwhile marriage only means that the two families of the pair was tied officially on the paper.

"Three months later, Elthan was pregnant with Perseus and when Perseus was one and a half, he got pregnant again with Orion," this time, Draco even tilted his head in confusion.

"Wait. Okay, so all this time I just take without complain that Elthan and Leonel had two sons of their own. Now that you mention that Elthan was pregnant, twice, I am really getting confused. How could he be pregnant? He was a vampire and we all know that vampire's sterile. Which means vampire, either female or male, can't get pregnant."

"We were not always like this, Draco."

"What do you mean?"

"Almost two thousand years ago, vampires, and the werewolves for this matter, didn't used to be like this. One-time, vampires were not the undead. We had to breathe and eat and drink to live, just like human. The difference was that we also needed blood but not as much as we need it now. Also, we were not immortal. We had longer life span than humans, much longer, true. But we died naturally because of the old age.

"We also could also produce our own off springs. The male even could get pregnant without potion, you know. But only the one who had soul bond, like Elthan and Leonel, and the one who had compatible magical core. It related to the magical alteration of the body or something like that."

"Ah, I see..." Draco nodded. It was interesting. "And the werewolves?"

"Actually, there was no species like werewolf before. It was almost five thousand years ago, the first werewolf was created by a vampire."

"Really?"

"Yes. That time, vampires were actively hunted by the human, either magical one or the non-magical one. They were scared to us because we drank their blood. Actually, we were not a danger for them because we only took a little from them. But one time, the rogue vampires were born. They liked to drink their victim dry. There were so many humans died because of these rogue vampires. The humans, in their scared little mind, began to hunt us and killed us. They didn't care which kind of vampires they killed.

"And so, there was this one vampire got tired of being hunted. He approached this wolf, the biggest kind of wolf on earth with magical ability. He talked to him and they made an agreement, a pact. The vampire would give the wolf the semi-immortality he had and would make the wolf able to transform into human. The wolf also could change his form anytime. In exchange, the wolf should be the vampire's protector and always be by his side until he died."

"So, long ago, werewolves were like Harry? That they can transform into their wolf form as they please?" Draco asked. Camilla nodded. "Okay, so what happen to us and the werewolves then?"

"It's because the curse..."

_Camilla followed her frantically running brother. Her nephew was wailing loudly on his birthfather arms. She knew she shouldn't tell Elthan that way. At least, she should tell her brother about the capture earlier. But she got the news only this morning and the fact that there was a raven head werewolf only minutes before she went to her baby brother._

_She knew that if the raven head was really Leonel, Elthan would be broken to pieces. Ever since he separated with Leonel almost a year ago, Elthan was just the shadow of his former self. He rarely went out of his room, and even then, he never reacted to other people. So aloof and disconnected. After Orion was born, which was also the saddest moment of her life seeing her brother fighting for his son alone, Elthan began to smile again. But still, he only gave his smile to his son._

_The court yard was just few more feet. Camilla tried to stop his brother but he was just too fast. And then what she feared before came true. She heard Elthan's whimpers of Leonel's name. She approached her brother who was trying to go to his husband. Camilla moved to grab his brother to her but it was too late. They already hang Leonel in his neck._

_Day after day, Camilla watched helplessly as her brother became more and more lost to the world. He did everything mechanically. His once glowing silver eyes became dull grey. His used to shining silvery white blonde hair was completely white without its shine. His flawless skin was chapped n dry. He became a walking corpse. Even his son, who always crying now without either his sire's or his birthfather's love, couldn't wake him from his state._

_That happened for almost five months until Elthan's body could not take his mental torture any longer. Elthan, who now was bedridden, looked ready to disappear. Camilla sat beside her brother's bed with Orion in her hands. She just sat there watching the still body of her baby brother. Her hand would go to care his hair. Her tears already stopped falling and she had resigned._

_Orion wiggled in his aunt's grip and reached for his dada. Camilla let him lay beside his birthfather. Orion pressed his chubby cheek on his dada's chest and patted it. "Dada! Ion wuv yoo," he said. "Ion wuv dada an papa," Camilla let out a sob. The almost one and a half years baby kept patting his dada's chest with his hand and kept telling him that he love his dada and his papa._

_Minutes passed as Camilla finally broken into tears and Orion spoke to his dada. Camilla's eyes went wide when Elthan's hand moved and touched his son's hair. Camilla looked at his face and saw the dull grey eyes were opened and the chapped lips curved into a small smile. "Dada loves Orion, too. Papa loves Orion too," she could hear Elthan whispered to his youngest son. Then the eyes moved from Orion to her. She choked a sob when he saw how dull her brother's eyes were._

_"Take care of my sons. I am sorry. Always remember that I love you, Sister..." was the last things she heard from his brother before the light surrounding him. She took the baby with her and stepped back. Elthan was surrounded by blinding white light she couldn't see his body anymore. She was not sure, but she could hear whispered words that sounded like some kind of poem from Elthan. After like forever, the whispering sound was gone and the light blasted. It spread to everywhere; hitting her and the baby she was carrying and seeping through the doors and windows. A minutes or so later, the light was disappear and Camilla found the bed was empty._

xxXXxx

"The entire races were cursed?" Harry asked after Leonel told him about Elthan's last day on Earth. Leonel nodded with somber face. "What happen then?"

"Well, the vampires and werewolves become what they are now. Vampire was cursed to become an undead. Their body become cold and dead, they cannot face the day again as the sun is hurting them, they become more dependent on blood, and they cannot die, immortal. As for werewolves, they are stuck in their human form and can only transform on the full moon, the transformation, which used to be smooth, is now painful, they lost their strength in the human form, and they semi-immortality are gone."

"Oh..."

xxXXxx

"So, the curse already here for almost two thousand years," Draco pondered with his finger tapping his chin. Camilla was just finished her explanation about the curse.

"Yes. But, I think Elthan has forgiven us and ready to lift the curse from us," she said with a soft smile.

"Why do you think so?" Draco asked. Camilla gave him her beautiful smile.

"I felt the air stirring around us. I felt the magic that connected the vampires and the werewolves is changing. I felt the Pact is being sealed one more times. That's why I sought you up. I feel that you and your boyfriend are the answer of our prayers."

Draco could only look at those teary sky blue eyes without words.

xxXXxx

"Harry, the time is near. Fate already decided to forgive our sins and lift the curse. She gives Elthan and me a chance to relive our lives. So, Harry, use it well. Love your vampire as much as you can, protect him as hard as you able, give him what I couldn't give mine," the older wolf sat facing Harry with his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I promise," Harry said with determination. Leonel squeezed his shoulder.

"The hardship is waiting for you and your vampire, Harry. You will face the biggest challenge in your lives very soon. Dangers are lurking ahead in the shadow. Protect him, Harry. Protect him like there's no tomorrow. Protect as hard as you can. Save him from what I couldn't save mine."

"I promise."

Leonel smiled for the last time. He and the clearing around Harry were disappeared as he came to consciousness.

xxXXxx

Lord Voldemort was seething in his throne. Lucius, the useless Death Eater that he was, couldn't summon his son for _him_. "Crucio," he hissed and the pathetic blonde was writhing in pain. He lifted the curse from the Malfoy patriarch. "Is that the best you can do, Lucius? Sending your son a letter that he doesn't even care to reply?"

"Forgive me, My Lord," Lucius whispered from where he was kneeling on the dirty floor. "He is hiding with that traitor Snape in his manor."

"And you can't find it."

"It is unplotable and protected by Fidelius charm," he said.

The Dark Lord stroke the snake on his lap as he thought about his next action. He really wanted the blonde vampire. He had more than enough rogue vampires in his force, but he wanted Draco Malfoy. He knew that the boy was special. Moreover, from his spies at Hogwarts, the boy was now a close friend of Harry Potter. He could use that. He knew the raven head hero would do anything to save his friends, he could use that.

But he needed Draco for his plan.

"We will wait until he is back to Hogwarts," he said with his hissing voice. "Fenrir, I want you to bring your pack members and bring Draco Malfoy to me. Do everything you need to."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> wow! 7k+ words! Aren't I awesome? *giggle*

Anyway, this chapter is more of explanation about Harry and Draco past lives and the curse of the vampires and the werewolves. Oh, and look! Voldie Moldie is back! Tell me what you think about it!

I also posted a one shot story called **Best Friend of Mine**. It's about a forever unrequited love and how to move on from it. The pairing is onesided!Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, and Draco/Harry. Take a look!

That's all folks, I hope it was a satisfactory. Tell me what you think and don't be shy to ask me all your question. I'll give you Baby Orion real size doll for every review!

**Answers for guests's reviews**:  
><strong>Tina:<strong> Thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad you love this story this far. I hope I will not disappointed you in the future.

**Sara:** I love cute little devil Draco too! He will be adorably sexy! *giggle* I don't know for Snape/Sirius pairing, but it will be interesting... Just wait for it, yeah?


	14. Interlude, Time Before Christmas

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: still not mine

**A.N.** two months! Oh my God, i can't believe i've been abandoning you all that long. I'm sooooo sorry. I have no excuse but the writer block. Anyway, i just hope you still willing to read this story.

Thank you for the reviews! they are really awesome! And of course thanks to you all who had added this story to your favorite and alert lists.

This chapter has not been beta-ed yet. Sorry.

On with the story..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Interlude, Time Before Christmas**

After gave Potter and Lupin their potion that afternoon, Severus planned to go back to his manor to do some more research on his godson's situation with Potter. He already read some of the books the manor library had about reincarnation, but he didn't find anything useful. Not that there were lots of it to begin with. Much to his irritation, every book spoke of nonsense. Or nonsense in his doubtful mind. He really never believed there was such a thing as reincarnation. His feeling to theory was pretty much the same as McGonagall's disdain to Divination. The books didn't convince him otherwise.

But he kept reading and searching because two reasons. One, Dumbledore asked him to do it, along with Black and, if it was possible, Narcissa. It would be harder for her with the Dark Lord resided in Malfoy Manor. But Severus knew Narcissa would do her best for her son. And she would find a way to do it without raising suspicion from her husband or the Dark Lord; there was a reason why she was sorted into Slytherin house.

The second reason why Severus was willing to read all nonsense of reincarnation and prepared to read more on Creature Inheritance was Draco.

He already knew Draco's transformation few months earlier was a special case. No one ever heard a Vampire Inheritance. Nobody changed into a vampire without being bitten. And Draco, in Severus's ever watchful eyes, was no way a normal vampire. Draco needed smaller amount of blood for one. He only consumed no more than two cups of blood every day, even less than that. The other vampires needed more than that to survive.

The other proof was that the potion he made to help Draco survive under the sun. Normally, vampire who took that potion only could stay under the sun for a few minutes; fifteen minutes top with severe sunburn all over their skin. But Draco, he could stay two hours without even being pink. Severus was sure Draco could do more that.

If Draco was not an unordinary vampire, Severus also was sure that Potter wouldn't be an ordinary werewolf either. Not to say that he believed in the brat's dreams, but he'd never seen a werewolf could do a part transformation like Potter did. Truthfully, he didn't expect Potter would transform into a full werewolf tonight. Though, like his godson said, better be safe than sorry. The Wolfbane Potion he consumed wouldn't do anything to his body if he didn't transform anyway.

He already apparated to the front yard of his mother's manor when his Dark Mark was burned. He clenched his teeth and spun around in his place and disapparated with a loud crack.

**xxXXxx**

"So, you also spend the break here too, then?" Blaise said as he sat himself on the armchair across of Theo. Theo put aside the book he had been reading and nodded. The two of them were the only Slytherin that stayed at school for Christmas break.

"Yeah. Can't very well go home now, can I?"

"Yeah," Blaise smiled. After Blaise asked Draco for help, he became rather close to the blonde. And as a result, he also became friendly with the Head Boy. Their mutual understanding with their condition helped. Both of them were expected to be second generation of Death Eaters. Theo by his father and Blaise by his uncle. And the both of them didn't want that. "What did you say to your father?"

"I didn't say anything. I never come home for Christmas, remember?" Theo said. Blaise nodded, he just remembered that Theo had always spent his Christmas here at Hogwarts. "It's not like Father celebrates Christmas after all. I always had my Christmas only with Mother. But after she died... Well," the Head Boy smiled sadly.

"Oh, I am sorry."

"No need. What about you? You usually go with your mother somewhere, right?"

"Mamma is off with her latest husband to somewhere in Africa and she doesn't want me to intrude their honeymoon," he said easily. Her mother activities with her ever changing husband no longer had any affect whatsoever to him. "I heard that Crabbe and Goyle will take the Mark this break."

"I know. Father wanted me to be Marked this break too," Theo said. Blaise raised his perfect black eyebrow and gave Theo questioning looks. "I was able to convince him that it's not wise to take the Mark while I am still in school, under Dumbledore's watchful eyes."

"Smart..."

"And you? Father told me that your uncle boasted he will bring you as the first one who will join the next generation of Death Eater," the Slytherin playboy smiled darkly.

"He would. He really wants me to join, you know. He already tried this summer, but luckily for me, Nonna wanted me to spend my summer in Italy with her. So I could escape then; he couldn't very well deny Nonna's demands. Nonna is still the head of Zabini's family after all," Blaise told Theo with a smirk. Oh how he loved his Nonna.

Aldene Zabini, Blaise's nonna or grandmother, knew about his son's plan of bringing her lovely grandson to the Dark Lord then. That was why she requested Blaise's presence in Italy that summer. She didn't want her precious grandson, her beautiful flawless grandson, marred with the Dark Mark. The Mark was hideous. She could not forbid her son to give in his beauty for power the Dark Lord offered him. But she would do anything to keep his grandson as flawless as he was now. She was vain like that.

Actually, not only Aldene, all Zabinis had been always proud with their beauty. In fact, the reason why the Zabinis refused to ally the family to the Dark Lord, despite their pureblood status and their dark nature, was because of this. Flawless olive skin, tall figure with nice muscles for the male and curvy body for the female, striking sapphire or topaz eyes, perfect aristocratic face, and of course flirty smile that could melt everyone's heart. They knew they were perfect and they wanted to always be. Oh, okay, almost all of them. Marring their skin with the Dark Mark just for power was unthinkable. For them, beauty was power. They didn't need the Dark Lord to get what they wanted.

Besides, it was bothersome to follow crazy muggle murderer.

"I see. What about now? What did you tell your uncle?" Theo said. Blaise, lost in thought, blinked a few times before answering Theo's question.

"Well, I didn't have to say anything. He's not my father, so he doesn't have power over me. I mean, I don't have to follow his every order. I sent a letter to Mamma and Nonna that I will spend my Christmas here. They gave permission and Uncle can't do anything about it. I know that if I go home, he will drag me to meet the Dark Lord and make him Marked me whether I want it or not since Mamma is somewhere in Africa with her newest husband and I will be alone at the Manor,"

Theo was amazed at how easy Blaise talked about his mother's latest marriage. But then again, after nine times, he thought the Italian boy maybe already got used to it. Mrs. Zabini was infamous with that after all. "Ah, yes. You are luckier than me in that case."

The two boys fell into a comfortable silence which Theo was back with his readings and Blaise checked a catalogue for his last minutes Christmas shopping. Not half an hour later, a snow white owl flew to the Slytherin common room from a special tunnel made especially for owl. Since Slytherin's dorm was in the dungeon, their windows were not facing open air but the Black Lake. So, no owl could enter the Snake's Pit through the window.

The beautiful owl landed on the coffee table facing Theo. Theo, too immersed to his book, didn't realize it until the bird pecked one of his finger.

"Ouch!" he yelped in pain. "Hedwig? You don't have to peck me that hard, you know?" the bird only hooted in annoyance at Theo's chaste. He moved to free Hedwig from her missile when the pretty bird offered her talons.

"Isn't that Potter's owl?" Blaise asked in curiosity. No one had a pure white owl but Harry Potter in Hogwarts.

"Yes. But it's not from Harry," Theo said after reading the letter. Blaise offered Hedwig some sandwich he brought from the kitchen earlier. The bird took a bite and hooted her gratefulness.

"So, who use Potter's owl to send their letter?" Blaise said while his hand busily petting the pretty owl. Oh, how he loved everything pretty! And the bird was the prettiest owl he had ever seen. Beside his handsome eagle owl, of course.

"It's from Hermione. She invites me to celebrate Christmas with her."

"Granger invites you?" Theo nodded. "Are you two dating?"

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Theo was taken aback with Blaise unexpected question.

"Well, you said she invites you to spend Christmas with her," Blaise shrugged. Theo laughed. "What?"

"I'm not... I'm not Hermione's boyfriend!" Theo said in between his laughter. "I can't be!" Blaise raised his dark brown eyebrow. "Sorry. Sorry. It's just, I can't be Hermione's boyfriend, Blaise."

"Why not? She is quite pretty and you two spend a lot of time together as a Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Because she is not my type. I am not swing that way," he said calmly. Enjoying Blaise's surprised face.

"I don't know it..."

"Only Draco knows. Ah, and Hermione. And by the way, she told me to ask you too. If you agree, we are expected in Dumbledore office at ten tomorrow morning."

"But where?"

"The Order of Phoenix headquarter."

**xxXXxx**

Sirius paced in front of the fireplace in Grimmauld kitchen that late afternoon. It was almost dark and the full moon would show her face just in a few hours. Harry was already in his room and locked the door with powerful spell keyed to his magic. So even Dumbledore couldn't open it. Sirius already tried to unlock the door with the entire spell he knew, blast the door, and even tried to open it muggle way; that was why he had a blue and very sore shoulder now. He wanted to accompany Harry in case the Savior really transformed into a werewolf. As Padfoot of course.

But Harry had refused to be accompanied. He was sure he wouldn't change into a werewolf tonight. But in case he really transformed into a werewolf, he didn't want Sirius, or anybody else, near him. First time transformation would always painful. More painful than the later transformations. Beside, the wolf would be still so volatile and wild. Even the strongest Wolfsbane Potion couldn't tame it. Harry already put heavy wards around his bedroom so no one could enter nor his wolf form could go out.

Harry had already explained all that to Sirius and Sirius understood. But the old animagus couldn't help himself, he was still worried. He was worried for a lot of things. He was worried that his godson would indeed transform into werewolf tonight. It would be painful, the first transformation. Beside that, werewolves never had good lives. People were still wary of the lycans and often ridiculed them. Just see Moony. That guy was a good man and had brilliant mind, but because of the lycanthropy in him, he couldn't get a decent job. He didn't want that kind of life for his godson. Despite his Savior title, Sirius knew people would still treat Harry as an outcast.

But he was also worried if Harry did not change into a werewolf like the boy, and his friends, always said. He worried at what that would entail. If Harry was bonded with that Malfoy boy, his life will be twice as dangerous. At least until the second war was over. Draco might be a good boy but his father was not. Lucius Malfoy, or more precisely the Dark Lord, sure would use the bond for their own advantage if they knew about it. They might use Draco to lure Harry to the Dark Lord. Both boys would be in danger. And Sirius did not want that.

After a while, Hermione, who stayed with them for Christmas break, entered the kitchen. She watched in amusement the dark haired wizard pacing in front of the fire. So engrossed with his musing, Sirius didn't even realize Hermione's presence. Hermione cleared her throat and laughed when Sirius jumped. "Hermione!"

"Oh, Sirius... You should see your face. It was priceless!" she laughed. Sirius huffed and sat himself gracelessly on one of the chairs. Hermione put a kettle full of water on the stove to make some tea. She leaned herself on the counter and crossed her arms in front of his chest. "So, what did make you thinking that hard?"

"Harry," the animagus said. Hermione moved from her place and pulled out the chair beside Sirius. She patted him on his shoulder after she had seated herself on the chair.

"He will be alright, Sirius. Don't worry."

"But... I don't know what will be the best for him. Being a normal werewolf like Remus or being a werewolf like the one in his dreams." The adult had already seen the dreams in the pensieve after Sirius brought Harry to Grimmauld and Snape brought Draco to Prince Manor. Now, almost all the Order members knew about the conditions and what might possibly happen to both boys. And they, mainly Dumbledore, waited to see which would truly happen to Harry before they decided what they should do with the situation.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she thought about what to say. She understood Sirius' worry over his godson. The young witch knew where those worries came from. Sirius' best friend was a werewolf with a poor life and his favorite cousin married with a Death Eater. Both were not ideal lives he wanted for his godson. Hermione understood that but she thought he worried over nothing. She was so sure that Harry wouldn't change into the ordinary werewolf and the bond between Harry and Draco would make them stronger.

"I know you are worried, Sirius. But I think Harry will be just fine whatever will happen tonight. He is stronger than you think. He will face it head on like usual."

"He will, won't he?" he chuckled helplessly. "Yes, I know Harry is strong and he won't surrender to any hardship he has to face."

"Yes, have more faith in him, Sirius!" Hermione said as she stood up to make tea with the now boiling water. After a while, she gave Sirius his cup and sat back to her previous chair. They took time to savor their tea before Hermione thought of something. "Sirius, who will celebrate Christmas here?"

"Hmm? Well, Remus and Tonks, of course, and Andromeda will come with them also I think. I don't think Tonks will let her mother to spend Christmas alone," he said. Hermione nodded. Ted Tonks, Andromeda's husband, was killed in one of Death Eater's raid few months ago. "Some of the Order members will come here too. Ah, and Dumbledore will want to know about Harry, so I am sure he will come. Maybe Draco and Snape will also come after we make sure Draco and Harry won't kill each other at sight."

"How about the Weasleys?"

"Maybe not. They will have their own celebration, I imagine." Hermione smiled sadly when she thought about the Weasleys. Moreover the one who supposed to be her and Harry's best friend, one Ronald Weasley. The red head teenager had cut down their friendship after he saw Hermione wouldn't leave Harry for anything. He thought that Hermione had betrayed him for Harry when she refused to help him "straighten" Harry up.

"Sirius, could I invite another?" she asked.

"Sure, who?"

"Theodore Nott. Ah, and maybe Blaise Zabini," Hermione said unsure with Sirius' reaction hearing two Slytherin's names.

"Nott and Zabini? They are from dark pureblood family! I bet the two of them are Slytherin," Sirius said and raised an eyebrow when Hermione nodded meekly. "Why, pray tell Hermione, do you want to invite them here? Are they even save? I mean their relatives are Death Eaters. How can you know they won't sell us to You-Know-Who?"

"Theo is Draco's best friend, Sirius. Do you think he will endanger us? Draco? I don't think so," Hermione said. "And I heard from Harry that heard it from Draco that Blaise Zabini asked for refuge from Professor Dumbledore. Why did he ask for protection if he wanted to sell us to Vol-Voldemort?"

Sirius scowled. "How do you know they didn't fake it?"

"First, Theo is maybe the sweetest Slytherin there is. I work with him nearly every day this year, so I should know what kind of person he is. Second, Draco knows him for his whole life and I know Draco trusts Theo wholeheartedly. I don't know much about Zabini beside that he is the biggest playboy there is in Hogwarts. But Dumbledore already talked to him and I believe in Dumbledore judgment," the bushy haired girl said matter-of-factly.

Sirius thought about not allowing Hermione to invite the two snake teenager to their Christmas. He could do it since it was his house. But then, Hermione gave him a look that said that she knew what exactly Sirius was thinking about and that the older wizard was being stupid and petty. Sirius sighed. "Ok, you win. They can come."

"Good!" Hermione squealed. "The more the merrier, right? I'll pen them an invitation," she jumped from her chair and ran to her room. Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. I just hope I won't regret it.

**xxXXxx**

Ron walked to the kitchen to fetch some tea and breakfast that morning after a horrible nightmare. No, it was not about spider like his nightmare usually was. It was about his supposed best friend, Harry. No, it was not even about Harry, it was about the monster that almost ripped his head two days ago. He wasn't sure what to think about it. It was scary as hell, of course. He still shivered at every thought of that accident. But it was still Harry, with unruly raven hair and the famous scar.

But Harry was not a... a dangerous beast. He was an ordinary teenager wizard as far as he knew. And Ron was sure that if Harry somehow became a monster, he would know. Dumbledore and the other Order members, including his parents, would talk about it and he would, somehow, heard about that news. And there was no such news.

When Ron stepped into the kitchen, he saw his sister already there nursing her own cup of tea. "Ginny, where's mum?" he asked when he didn't see the Weasley matriarch busily prepared breakfast like usual.

"She's in the back yard. Sending Percy home," Ron nodded. Percy did not live in the Burrow anymore. After he engaged with his fianc e, Audrey, he rented a small flat in London and lived there with her.

"He won't spend Christmas here?"

"He said he'll come back with Audrey this afternoon," Ginny said, munching some chocolate muffin. Ron prepared his own tea and sat across of Ginny. They ate in silence before Ginny asked him about the accident. It was the first time they talked about it actually. "Is it true? Did Harry really turn into a monster and attack you?"

"He did. It was bloody awful, gin. He was really frightening."

"Are you sure it was Harry?"

"No one else had that lightning bolt scar on their forehead, Gin," Ron explained. Ginny put her muffin to her plate and chewed her bottom lips as she thought.

"But why did he do that? I mean, you and he might be not in speaking term right now, but Harry is not a violent person. And how could he change into that monster?"

"You are right... Harry's not a violent person," the blue eyes of him shone of understanding. "It must be Malfoy doings!"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes! I was having a talk with Malfoy when harry suddenly attacked me. I bet that snake put a kind of curse to make harry his slave. And he must drugged harry with some potion to make Harry be able to change into a monster."

"I never heard a potion like that before... Are you sure it exists?" Ginny said doubtfully. Ron nodded.

"I am sure. How can harry change into that kind of monster if it's not? We have to tell Dumbledore about this."

"But Ron, we'll get into trouble if what we say is not true! We have to prove it. We have to know exactly what potion that Malfoy used."

"We have to do some research then. I'll ask Herm..." that time, Ron just remembered than Hermione also had stopped speaking to him. He conveniently forgot that it was him who refused to talk to her first.

"You fool! Hermione is Malfoy's friend now! We can't ask her to research about it, she won't believe us," Ginny said. Ron was very angry now. That Malfoy git had taken everything from him. First he had Harry. And now, Hermione. He balled his hands into fists.

"We have to do it ourselves and prove who is right," he said resolutely.

**xxXXxx**

That night, two days before full moon, Malfoy Manor was eerily quiet. The Death Eaters that usually roamed around, were already off to bed (whether in their own house or somewhere in the manor) or went to wherever the Dark Lord wanted them to go. Lucius Malfoy was also absent from his own home tonight, along with the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange, did something she didn't want to know.

Narcissa Malfoy, the Lady of the Manor, however, sat alone in the library read another old tome. She had been doing it for hours. No Death Eaters dared to question why. She was the wife of the Dark Lord right hand man, after all. They just assumed she did some research for their cause. Oh, if only they knew the truth.

Narcissa sighed as she read another nonsense in the book on her lap. Most of the books on the topic Dumbledore wanted her to research were full of fairy tales, myths, and old folklores. She didn't know exactly why she had to research about reincarnation and vampire Inheritance and mating habit. The letter from Severus didn't explain it clearly. She understood that; with Lucius and the Dark Lord constantly on her neck, she had to be careful with her letters. She just knew that all of them had something to do with her baby boy. The vampire things were surely about Draco. So, even though she thought that the topic were absurd (vampire mating habit? Oh please...), she still did it dutifully. Not for Dumbledore, but for Draco.

She stood up and stretched her lean body. She then summoned a house-elf to ask for refreshment. The blonde haired lady thought that it was okay to take a break from her research for a bit. She thanked the house-elf for the tea and lemon cookies, her favorite, and walked to the window. She sat on the window seat and looked at the serene scenery of Malfoy's east garden; the place where she and little Draco usually spent their time. In that happier time, she would sit on the bench under the big umbrella while Draco was running around laughing and playing cat and mouse with the house-elves, and sometimes with Theodore.

Draco.

She sighed on more time. Her beautiful son, Draco. Narcissa loved the boy very much and tried to raise him as a normal boy as she could under Lucius ever watchful eyes. She didn't want him become like his father. Cold hearted, cruel, and so aloof she doubted he could love at all. She also didn't want Draco follow his father's steps to join the Dark Lord forces. She along with Severus tried to teach Draco, and Theodore when they still played together, about the Dark Lord behind Lucius back. His cruelty, his cold heart, and his twisted believe. She tried to teach her only son that pureblood was not better than anyone. That muggle was not animal and being muggleborn was not a disgrace.

She was so glad that while Lucius tried to make him a perfect pureblood, Draco still had his good heart and never wanted to join the Dark Lord, though he had been a snob and arrogant little boy. She still worried though. Lucius sure wanted his heir to follow his step to become the Dark Lord's servant. And the Malfoy patriarch would do anything to make Draco a Death Eater. And then, when Draco became a vampire and stronger than his father, she could breathe a little easier. Of course the Dark Lord wanted Draco twice as much after that, but at least, Lucius couldn't make Draco by himself.

Now that Draco was in Severus custody, she believed that he was safe. And if what she heard from Death Eater meetings that Draco had a relationship with Harry Potter, she was more than relived. She knew Harry Potter would protect her son whatever cost for she knew that Dark Lord would do anything to get Draco.

Narcissa sighed and stood up, ending her musings and going back to work. Now, she would help as much as she could for Draco's survival and Harry Potter's victory over the terror that had invaded her home.

**xxXXxx**

Lord Voldemort sneered at the writhing body in front of him. His wand had been sending Cruciatus Curse to that pitiful man for a full minute. The blonde haired man wailed and screamed in agony but the Dark Lord just ignored that. He hated failure and the man was a failure. The failed raid last day was not helping his currently dark mood.

Finally, after he deemed enough, he pulled the curse off of the man. The man, had been objected with more Cruciatus than he could handle, had to be helped to stand by two bulky Death Eaters. He petted his familiar as he thought what to do. He wanted that man' son for various reasons.

First, the boy was the sneakiest and the smartest one of the Death Eater children. The most promising in his second generation of Death Eaters. Slytherin through and through. The elder Malfoy did a good job in raising that boy. He could be his lieutenant, Draco Malfoy.

Second, his unique inheritance. No one ever heard about a vampire that was born from Creature Inheritance. Voldemort knew that it must mean something. His vampirism must be special. He didn't know what that specialty was yet, but he wanted it. Not that he needed more vampires; he had enough rogue vampires locked in his dungeon. But this boy must have something more than normal vampire. More power. He wanted it. And he would have it.

Last, that boy involved with Harry Potter. From that Parkinson girl, he knew that somehow, Draco Malfoy had befriended that Potter boy. And maybe even more. He could use it. He could use Draco Malfoy to set a trap and lure Potter to that trap. He knew the raven boy tendencies to safe the one he loved. He used it once to get the prophecy and it had worked even though his plan was failed that last time because of that old coot. But he still could use it. And he would make a foolproof plan this time. He would use Draco Malfoy to bring the Golden Boy down.

"Wormtail," he said with his oh so evil voice. The shivering rat moved from his place to kneel before him.

"Yes, My Lord,"

"Your hand," he took the arm with his long and skinny fingers and pulled the clothes that covered it. He touched his wand's tip to the skull tattoo on that arm. The rat hissed in pain when Voldemort pushed his magic to that tattoo to summon his trustworthy spy.

In the next minute, Severus Snape apparated in front of the Dark Lord and kneeled. "My Lord," he said. The Dark Lord released the arm of the rat and didn't even watch when the Marauder's traitor hurried back to his original place among the other Death Eaters.

"Severus," Voldemort said and commanded the Potion Master to stand with a wave of his hand. "I heard that Draco Malfoy has fallen to your custody?"

"I don't know where you heard that, My Lord. But no, Draco is not in my custody. Dumbledore took him to the Order Headquarter as Harry Potter requested," Snape lied smoothly, not the Dark Lord knew of course. "The boy has established a romantic relationship with Potter," he added with a disgusted sneer.

"Ah..." the Dark Lord, in the other hand, smirked with the news. If Potter dated the vampire boy, his plan would be more effective. "And the chance you can bring Draco Malfoy to me?"

"I am sorry, My Lord, I think my chance to bring Draco is very small. Dumbledore may be still trust me, but Potter definitely not. He won't let me be alone with Draco. He is very protective of Draco and won't let Draco out of his eyes."

"Is that so?" the Dark Lord expected as much. So, he couldn't use Severus. _No matter_, he thought, _I still have a way_. "Fenrir, I have a mission for you."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> It's just an interlude, i'm afraid. But I just think that we need to know what other people do or think. Narcissa finally made an appearance! I love her too much to not give her a little scene. lol.

Anyway, tell me what you think about this one. I, for one, love the one about the Zabinis. They are just soooo vain! Lol. So, Theo's gay! Whom do you want me to pair him with? And what do you think Voldemort will do with the aid of Fenrir? Tell me..

Time for **guess reviews' answers**:

**Brebear98:** lol, here's more! Ah, go log in and follow this story, please! =)

**Lea:** Oh my... I don't know if i should proud of my self or feel guilty about your failure in your final exam. But I do feel very glad you think this story is worth it. Kisses!

**PyaqaFanGirl:** Really? WOW! I feel honored. Glad you like this story! Do you read my other fics too, btw? And i love writting fanfic too much to stop. lol

That's all, folks. Don't forget to **REVIEW**!


	15. Wounded

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

**A.N.** Oh, I feel really bad for not updating for sooooo long... I am sorry, everyone! These months were so hectic I didn't have time to write this. But don't worry, I won't abandon this story and will continue to write it until it finish.

It's still un-beta-ed because I can't wait to update it. so all mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Wounded**

Severus Snape appeared in front of the gate of Malfoy Manor, the current headquarter of Death Eaters. He prodded his Occlumency shield, making sure it was still as strong as ever. He knew he probably was being overly paranoid but one would never be too careful to deal with the Dark Lord. Moreover, Severus knew that the Dark Lord had already been suspicious that one of his Death Eaters was not as loyal as they looked. He had to be more careful now more than ever. He could not be caught. As horrible and dangerous as his job as a spy, he could not stop doing it. Too many needed his input of Dark Lord's plans and activities.

That and he felt that he still had debt to Lily Potter. He was the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy, a part of it. He was the one who made the Potters diminish. Made that Potter boy lost his parents. He might not like the boy and hate the father, but Lily was his best friend. His only friend. She was the one who always stood up for him when the Marauders were particularly nasty. Her death, indirectly because of him, was a huge blow. Maybe he could pay her death by aiding her son to bring Voldemort to his downfall.

Being a spy was the best he could do to help.

He made sure his mind shield was okay once more and stepped through the gate that dissolved as soon as he touched it with his Marked hand. The manor front yard was eerily quiet like usual, with one or two albino peacocks trotting around. But today, he got a bad feeling while walking across the lawn. Something was not right.

Severus walked into the hall Dark Lord usually held his meeting. There were already Death Eaters standing in a semi circle in front of the Dark Lord's throne. And as usual, there was someone with tattered robe slumped and bloodied in the middle of the circle. From the body shape, Severus could know it was a woman. The hood of the robe covered her head completely though, so he could not guess who she was. Probably a muggleborn. He was not surprised though. These meetings with the Dark Lord often featured with muggleborn's tortures.

"Severus," the Dark Lord said with a low hiss, reviving him from his musing. Severus walked to his supposed lord and knelt down.

"My Lord," the Potion Master murmured as he kissed the hem of Lord Voldemort's robe.

"Up," the hiss that always plagued his nightmare said. Severus murmured his thank you and stood with his fellow Death Eaters. "Look, Severus, look what we find," the Dark Lord waved his hand to the woman on the floor. Severus' heart was suddenly beating harder. He looked at the woman on the floor. This woman had to be special. Voldemort never payed attention to his victims. Sever did not like it at all. "Lucius, let Severus know who our special guest is. The traitor of my cause."

Severus needed to hold his horrified gasp when Lucius grabbed the woman by her neck and yanked the hood open. Narcissa's face, barerly recognizable with all the bruises and wounds and blood, twisted in pain because of Lucius' rough handling. One of her swollen eyes were open. Severus saw spark of recognition in that once beautiful silver eye. Her lips were moving. Severus realized that she tried to say something to him.

_Letters found. Run._

Severus blinked. The letters. Their correspondence letters. God. It was not good.

The letters were about Draco and Harry. About his spying activities and Narcissa's aids for the Order of Phoenix. The research that Dumbledore asked them to do. They were coded, of course. But, even if Lucius could not decode it, the Dark Lord would. The Dark Lord had not said it yet, but he was sure he had already been discovered as a spy. He had to run or he would be dead. He touched the ring on his finger. The emergency portkey that Dumbledore made specially for him, for this kind of situation. But he could not leave without Narcissa.

"And guess what else that we found, Severus," the Dark Lord walked toward him. Severus forced himself to meet the Dark Lord's red eyes when the snake face stood directly in front of him. He tried to put his blank face even when the tip of a wand touched his chin. "She has a comrade. The one I believed as my loyal Death Eater. I wonder, Severus, since when did you become a spy for Dumbledore?" It was softly spoken. But the burning hatred of the Dark Lord's red eyes and the wand under his chin were enough to make Severus shiver. Severus kept quiet, though. His mind was working hard. He had to escape and bring Narcissa with him. He just needed a chance to go to Narcissa and activate the portkey.

"Tell me your secrets, Severus. Tell me about the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter. Tell me and maybe I will spare your life," which was a lie, of course. Lord Voldemort did not forgive, Severus knew.

He felt the Dark Lord's sharp and painful legilimency attacked his occlumency shield. But he was a very skilled occlumens. The Dark Lord wouldn't be able to break his shield. But then, his resistance angered the Dark Lord more. His body was tossed to the middle of the room with a flick of Lord Voldemort's wand. He coughed when his back hit the floor. He looked up and saw Narcissa was only feet apart from him._ Damn, if only.._

Severus could not continue his line of thought because a stabbing pain attacked him. He had ever been cursed by Crucio, of course. But his experiences with the curse did not make it easier. The pain, hundreds knives that stabbed every inch of his body, was unbelievable. He let out a scream. The Dark Lord held the curse for a few minutes. Severus curled in himself and panted, he still felt the curse running through his system.

"Still dont want to speak?" a flick of a wand, Severus chest was tore open n blood poured from the wound. He coughed, choked by his own blood. "Do I need to bleed you dry, Severus?" the Potion Master opened his eyes and saw that the force of cutting curse and his writhing from the cruciatus make him inches closer to Narcissa. He ignored the pain from his bloodied wound and tried to move closer to the blonde woman in pretense of gasping with pain.

"Still no?" a bone-crushing curse hit him. He screamed. He felt an unimaginable pain when his ribs cracked and his legs broken. But the force of the curse made him in reach distance with Narcissa. He touched his ring and reached Narcissa with his other hand.

"Fawkes," he managed to wishper before the pain took him to unconsiousness.

The Dark Lord screamed when both traitors disappeared in front of his face.

**xxXXxx**

Early in the morning, Draco paced anxiously in the parlor of Prince Manor. Severus had not come home yet since the day before, when he said he went to deliver the Wolfsbane Potion to Harry and Professor Lupin. He doubted that Severus would spend the night at Harry's place after that. The blond knew that Harry was with Sirius Black, his godfather, and Black was Severus' mortal enemy. So no, the Potion Master definitely would not spend the night there. His pace was stopped, however, when a small hand touched his shoulder.

"Draco, I'm sure your godfather is fine. Maybe he just has something to do for the headmaster, umm Dumbledore, right?" Camilla said as she rubbed Draco's shoulder in comforting manner. She dragged him to the sitting area and pushed him to the armchair. Draco sighed.

"I don't know, Camilla. If it was for Dumbledore, I am sure Severus would tell me. At least send me a patronus," Draco put his head on the back of the chair and rubbed his forehead. "I'm afraid it has to do with Voldemort. He ever told me that the Dark Lord has already been suspicious of his spying for Dumbledore. What if he got caught?"

Camilla frowned. She didn't know how to comfort Draco, whom she already thought as her long lost brother. She had already heard about this Voldemort and the war of Wizarding kind before she came to Draco. She also had heard from the other vampires that the Dark Lord sent his Death Eaters to recruit them with promises of more blood. Not that it worked for vampires like her. Only the young blood thirst ones. Draco had also brieved her a bit about the war. About his father's and godfather's involvement. About the prophecy that his boyfriend, Harry Potter, had told him. About the Order of Merlin his godfather was spying for.

"Draco," she began to try comforting the blond boy once again when soft pop was heard outside the door. Draco immediately stood up and rushed to the door, Camilla was not far behind. The sight that welcomed them was terrible. Very terrible.

Draco ran towards two bodies slumped in front of the door. He recognized his godfather right away. But the other body, Draco could only guess that it was a woman. He could see his godfather's face grimaced in pain, bruised and bloodied as it was. He could not see the other's though, as it covered by the hood of her robes. He knelt beside the woman and opened the hood of her robes. He gasped in shock when he saw the face of the woman.

"Mother..."

"Bring her inside, Draco," Camilla said, she had already picked Severus in her arms without much difficulty. Draco gulped when he saw that his godfather's condition was not far from his mother. He nodded and picked Narcissa carefully. They walked through the manor as fast as they could while trying to not give the two wounded people any sudden movement.

Draco then asked a house-elf to prepare a room as an emergency infirmary. Not a minute after, the house-elf lead them to the room where two clean beds had already settled side by side. He then put his mother to one of the bed and saw Camilla had also put his godfather down. "It's better if we clean them without magic first, Draco. We don't know what they have been through and what spell they used to them. Some curses can be worse if we use magic to the victim," Camilla said.

Draco nodded and put his wand back to its holster. A house-elf popped out bring a big bowl full of warm water while the other brought soft towels with her. Draco dampened the towel and began to clean his mother softly. He cringed when he saw how battered his mother's body was. She was bruised all over. Cuts were also marred his mother's soft skin. Some had already been healed some were still new and inflamed. One of the wounds, the one in her stomach, did not stop pouring blood. It was cut by poisonus blade, most likely, or a dark curse that Draco did not know about. Sometimes, she jerked like someone who was shocked by electricity. Draco remembered, from his fourth year DADA lesson, that it was a symptom of a person who had been exsposed to a long term Cruciatus Curse.

After finished cleaning his mother, Draco took a glance to Camilla and Severus. She had finished cleaning the unconsious man also. Draco saw Camilla ran her hand over Severus body. A blue mist poured from her palm as she did so. A minute or so later, the blue mist was flying back to her hand. "Your godfather has a lot of broken bones. I cannot heal him with my magic. Vampire magic is not compatible with him apparently. We need to call someone for help."

"Okay," Draco ran to the study, where the fireplace was connected to the floo network. He threw some floo powder and shoved his head through the green flame. "Hogwarts's Headmaster Office!"

**xxXXxx**

Dumbledore had just been awake and was currently preparing for his morning tea. The old wizard prefer to make his own morning tea then asked a house-elf for it. There was something soothing in the tea making ritual. He expected to have a quiet morning this morning as usual; only enjoying his tea, probably with some lemon drops or scones, before he had to come down to the Great Hall for breakfast. But when his fireplace roared and a blond head appeared, he knew he would not have his morning peace this day.

"Mr. Malfoy?" he asked as he knelt down in front of the fireplace.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need your help! Severus and Mother, they are wounded and bloodied and we cannot heal them our self!" Dumbledore did not ask who we were, but he nodded to the distraugh boy.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. I will come in a short while and bring Madam Pomfrey with me."

"Thank you, Sir!" the blonde Slytherin nodded and disappeared. Dumbledore waved his wand to send two patronuses. One to the Hogwarts' matron and the other to Grimmauld.

**xxXXxx**

Harry woke up feeling refreshed that day. He stretched and checked the muggle clock on his wall. It was half past six in the morning. He did his morning ritual and changed his pajama to a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Even though the winter had come, it was warm inside the house thanks to Sirius's warming spell around the house. So, Harry decided to not wear his jacket. He ran his hand through his hair and winked to his image in the mirror. He chuckled lightly when the mirror shouted "Flatten your hair!".

Whistling, Harry climbed down the stairs to the kitchen. It was a good day from him. Leonel came to his dream last night and, according to the older werewolf, all would be well for him and Draco even though he would be a werewolf and Draco was a vampire. And today was a day before Christmas. Harry could not wait to give his presents to his love ones. Especially Draco. He hoped he could spend Christmas day with the blonde, but if he could not, he just hoped Draco would like his present.

He saw Hermione and Sirius had already been in the kitchen. Hermione was making breakfast while Sirius seemed to be sleeping on the kitchen table. "Morning!" he greeted his best friend.

"Hi, Harry! How are you?" she asked with a smile, her hands were still busily making breakfast. Harry pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Fine, thanks. Why is Sirius sleeping here, by the way?" he asked, nodding his thanks when Hermione put a big mug of tea in front of him.

"He spent the night here, in the kitchen. Refused to move to his room when I asked. He said he wanted to wait for you here, in case something really happened last night," Hermione said as she put scrambled eggs and bacon and sausages into two plates. She gave one to Harry and put one on the table in front of her. Harry began to fork his eggs when Hermione sat down. "So, did anything happen last night?"

"Hmm... Not things that you thought would happen. I mean, i didn't change into a werewolf. But I did dream about something. Leonel came to my dream last night, telling me about him and Elthan."

"Really? That is so interesting!" Hermione exclaimed with a glint in her eyes, like every time when she would get a knowledge. "What did he tell you?"

Harry had only opened his mouth to answer when a silvery phoenix appeared in the middle of the kitchen. "Prepare an infirmary, with two beds. We will come in a short while," Dumbledore's voice was heard through the phoenix's beak. Harry and Hermione exchanging glances and began to move.

They woke Sirius up and, before the old animagus could voice his relief that nothing seemed happen to Harry, the two teenager told him about Dumbledore's message. Sirius became alarmed and rushed to the bedroom in the first floor. He waved his wand to transfigure a chair and a table into two beds. "Did he say who would be needed this infirmary?" Sirius asked as he continued to prepare the makeshift infirmary.

"No," Hermione said as she cleaned the curtain. "He only said that we needed to prepare it and they would come in a short while. Whoever they were."

As they finished with the room, the floo alarm was heard from the kitchen. The three of them rushed to the kitchen. They saw Dumbledore walked out of the green flame with Draco following behind. Two stretchers were floating behind him. One was Severus and the other Harry recognized her as Draco's mother. Even though her face was barely recognizable. After that, a very beautiful and pale young woman walked through with Madam Pomfrey in her heels.

"Draco? What happened?" Harry asked as he reached to hug his distraugh looking boyfriend.

**xxXXxx**

"Professor Dumbledore will be here shortly," Draco said when he was back to the room. Camilla hovered above his mother and dabbed the bloodied wound in her stomach with a towel. Draco walked to them and sat in the foot of his mother's bed, looking sadly at the woman he loved most in the world.

"She will be okay, Draco. I am sure the headmaster will know what to do to stop the bleeding and to heal her completely. And your godfather's condition does not as bad as it looks,"

"I hope so. Voldemort knows so many dark curses. Who knows what he cursed them with. It might be so dark that even Dumbledore does not know how to heal it," Draco said with his eyes never leaved her mother.

It was months since the last time he saw his mother. The day when he boarded the Hogwarts express three months ago, in fact. And he did not even send any letter to her because his godfather said it was too dangerous. For him or his mother. So it was rather sad for him to meet her with this condition.

Draco was sure Lucius took part of the torture. That blasted father of his was the Dark Lord's right hand man after all. And Draco knew that Lucius never loved Narcissa, he married her just because she was a Black. Pureblood and all that. Lucius might even think that with torturing Narcissa, he could have a part of his revenge to Draco for denying his order and threw him to the wall last summer. Lucius knew how much Draco worshiped his mother. He knew it would be torture for Draco knowing that he could do nothing to help his mother.

Draco hissed in anger, his fangs lengthened and his nails sharpened. His pupils became black and widened until his eyes were all black without any white part. He cursed Lucius and the Dark Lord and he promised to himself to take revenge for Narcissa.

"Draco, calm down..." Camilla said with both of her hands on Draco's tense shoulders. She had never seen a vampire acted this way after Elthan's curse. Vampire nowadays was like a marble statue. Hard, cold, unchanged. Undead.

Before, vampire was as alive as any other creatures. They ate, they breath, they drink to continue their lives. They even could walk under the day light even though easily burnt. The difference was that they also needed blood to survive. And they were not immortal, although they had far longer life span than human, about five to six hundred years. And it was common for a vampire to act this way whenever he was angry or preparing for an attack. The lengthen of fangs, the sharpen of nails, and the blacken of eyes. Actually, it was also the harden of the skin. It became as hard as steel. It was hard to kill that anger driven vampire.

That was why it took few minutes for Camilla to move to calm the younger vampire. The changes in Draco's features surprised her. Draco hissed to her, showing off his long fangs to threaten her. Camilla gulped, it has been a long time since she had to calm down an angry vampire. She didn't know what to do until she stared into that black eyes. She saw her brother then. An angry Elthan that she had seen once two thousands years ago when a rogue werewolf tried to attack her.

"Elthan... Draco, sweetheart, it's me Camilla. Your sister. Calm down, love..." Camilla said, her hands stroking Draco's cheek softly. "Everything is going to be alright. Your mother and your godfather will be alright. We will punish whoever did that to them, okay? Calm down, now, dear... Now, that's a good boy."

Draco indeed calmed down after Camilla's soothing words. He took a deep breath and shuddered. His fangs retreated to their normal lenght and his nails slowly became normal again. He blinked a few times and his eyes were back to its silver colour. After he was back to normal, Draco shuddered again. It was the first time he felt that angry and let the anger control his mind. It was... He could not even describe it with words. Terrifying. But at the same time, it was also felt amazing, having all that strenght and knowing that he could distroyed anyone if he could.

"I was..." Draco looked at softly smiling Camilla. "I am sorry. I lost control. It never happened before."

"It's okay, Draco,"

"But... I have never heard a vampire do that, changing I mean."

"No, vampire cannot do that. But before Elthan's curse hit us, it was normal. A vampire grew in strenght when they felt angry or threatened," Camilla explained. "And I am sure now that you are really Elthan's reincarnates and that the curse slowly but surely is lifted."

Draco did not have time to think about that further because right then, the floo alarm rang. Draco stood up when Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey entered the room led by a house-elf. Madam Pomfrey began to examine the two patients. Dumbledore quietly watched the matron doing her job. Fifteen minutes later, the two patients's wounds were bandaged neatly.

"They need more treatment. I need more potions and salves," Madam Pomfrey said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Can we move them safely?" the old headmaster asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded her agreement and conjured two stretcher and swiftly levitated Severus and Narcissa onto it.

"Move? Move where, Professor?" Draco asked. He had been so quiet when his two love ones were being taken care of.

"We need to move them to saver place."

"Saver place? But Prince Manor is heavily warded, isn't it safe enough?" Draco said with a frown. His worry seemed to be heighten.

"Yes, indeed it is, Mr. Malfoy. But now that Voldemort found out that Severus and Narcissa are the traitor, they are no longer safe here. As you are. Lucius knows about Prince Manor and he most probably tells his master about it."

"Where will we go?" Draco asked. He did not really care, actually, where Dumbledore would take them. As long as they were safe, wherever was okay with him. Dumbledore conjured a parchment and gave that to Draco.

"Memorize it."

Draco read the parchment. It said Order of Phoenix Headquarter, Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I am sorry for not realize it sooner, but may I know who this beautiful lady is?" Dumbledore asked. Draco looked up from the parchment and saw Dumbledore looked with interest to Camilla.

"Ah, I am sorry, Professor. This is Camilla, Elthan's sister. Camilla, this is Professor Dumbledore I have told you about." Dumbledore eyebrows rose when he heard that she was Elthan's sister. Harry already told him about Elthan, the vampire that appeared in his dream more than once. And here it was, the sister of that vampire, a man that Dumbledore was sure only a dream.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir. Draco have already told me about you," Camilla said offering her delicate pale hand. Dumbledore took it and kissed that cold hand.

"The pleasure is mine, dear Lady. I have to say that I am a bit surprised, though, to meet the sister of the man that Harry dreamt every so often."

"It's okay, Sir. Even I was surprised when I felt the stir of our magic in the air and that magic showed me the way to find Draco. I was surprised when I saw my little brother in him. Surprised and delighted," Camilla said as she smiled softly.

"I am sure you were," Dumbledore said with his grandfatherly smile. He took a glance at Madam Pomfrey and saw her had already finished preparing the patients. "I wish we can talk more, but I am affraid we have to move Severus and Narcissa soon. Mr. Malfoy, if you could show Lady Camilla the address, please?"

Few moments later, Draco step through the fire right after Dumbledore disappeared. Before he could recognize the place, he was pulled in a hug.

"Draco? What happened?" Harry asked as he had Draco secured in his arms. Draco's arms automaticly circling Harry's waist when he recognized the smell of Harry's scent and his voice.

"Mother and Severus. They were appeared in front of the manor this morning bloodied and wounded. Their condition were so awful, Harry..." he said with his face pressed into Harry's shoulder. Harry stroked his boyfriend's silky hair and sighed.

"Everything will be okay, Draco. They will be taken care of. Madam Pomfrey will be able to make them right as rain in no time," Harry whispered softly to that lovely silvery blonde hair. "Alright, Draco?"

Draco nodded. He burrowed himself deeper to Harry's warm body. Enjoying being held and protected. It was only three days since the last time they met but Draco felt so lonely and he missed the raven haired boy terribly. He inhaled Harry's scent thankfully. It was soothing, more so than his softly spoken words. Harry smelt like summer forrest, fresh and wild. Filled his cold body with warmth. He felt his worry, fear, and anger over his mother's and godfather's torture dimmed into bearable level.

"Okay, now, I need an explanation," Sirius barked. He did not like people barged into his house without any words. The animagus looked around at his house intruders. Madam Pomfrey and her two patients were off to the make-shift infirmary with Hermione showing her the way. There were only Dumbledore, who sat on a chair with a cup of tea he conjured himself, Draco, who was still nestled in Harry's arms, and a girl. A very beautiful girl. Sirius forgot about his irritation at Dumbledore and Snape (because he knew this intrution was somehow Snape's fault).

This girl, looked no older that twenty, had a shiny and soft long golden hair. Her skin was so pale it rivaled Draco's, the palest skin he had ever seen before he saw this girl, but the paleness did not make her look sick. It made her look etheral. Her briliant sky blue eyes were curtained with thick eyelashes, they were mesmerizing. But, Sirius was immediately drawn to soft pink lips that smiled softly to Draco. Wait, Draco?

Sirius frowned at the girl. Was this girl in love with Draco or something? He looked at the girl more closely. After a few minutes, Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. This girl looked so much like Draco. The shape of the eyes, the straight aristocratic nose, high cheek bone... A relative to Draco? Must be. Because Draco did not have any sibling.

Sirius was so into his staring, he did not realize that the beautiful lady staring back at him. She looked at him with those big bright beautiful oh-so-blue eyes...

"Sirius?" _someone called me_, Sirius thought in the back of his mind. He was still mesmerized by the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Someone chuckled in the background. He did not care. Someone sighed. Sirius ignored them. Someone called his name again. Sirius seriously thought they should go to hell for disturbing him.

"Sirius! For Merlin's sake..." Harry snapped. He slapped his godfather in the head. That worked. Sirius blinked and looked at Harry dumbly. "What happened to you?"

"I..."

"He was ogling my sister!" Draco snickered. Harry laughed.

"I think he was, love. Why don't we introduce him to her?" Harry asked his vampire boyfriend.

"Sure! Sirius, this is my sister. Not exactly my sister, ofcourse, since I am an only son. But she was Elthan's, who technically is me, so..." Harry cleared his throat. "Right, anyway, this is Camilla. Camilla, this is Harry's godfather, Sirius Black."

Camilla smiled that beautiful smile and offered her hand to him. Sirius was swept yet again by those shining eyes, he could only stare. When Harry, for a hudredth times, sighed and cleared his throat yet again, Sirius blinked and blushed. The animagus quickly gathered himself, though. He cleared his throat and straigthened his back. He took Camilla's hand and kissed the forehand.

"Sirius Black, Madam. What a great pleasure to meet a beautiful lady like you," Sirius said in his gentlemanly voice. Harry knew now, how his loud messy godfather could get a lot of girls back when he was in his Hogwarts' days. Camilla giggled a little and gave Sirius a curtsy, spreading her summer gown skirt with her free hand.

"Camilla. The pleasure is mine."

"Let's move to more comfortable place," Sirius then led Camilla out of the kitchen and probably went to the sitting room. Harry stared at the back of his godfather.

"What was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> How was it? I hope it can pay the late update...

Anyway, how do you think about Sirius' reaction to Camilla? I myself find it hillarious! lol

Don't forget to review!


	16. A Day Before Christmas

**(Not) Romeo and Juliet**

**Sumary:** Draco Malfoy, a cold pureblooded wizard, was the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry Potter, a happy go lucky hero, was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They came from two Houses with a long and heavy rivalry in Hogwarts history. When they found love in each other, could they fought all the differences and faced all the prejudices? When their Inheritance came, would their love enough to fight their own instincts? Their story was very much like Romeo and Juliet. But they were not Romeo and Juliet, were they?

**Warning:** Slash with Harry/Draco pairing. Mpreg. Creature fic. Situated in seventh year, ignore OoTP, HBP, and DH

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

**A.N.** Long awaited update is here! I hope you all still with me here. I was so busy, still am actually. So, sorry for long update. Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and alerts, love you all!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**A Day Before Christmas**

It was a day before Christmas and Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape had not been awake yet. Madam Pomfrey said that they were okay and the comma was needed for them to be healed properly. The school matron also told them that Severus might be awake in a day or so. But Narcissa, the one with the more damaged body would need more time to recover. Draco thought he should be grateful that his two love ones were not worse than that. But still, what Madam Pomfrey said meant he could not spend Christmas with them.

To be honest, Draco was a bit disappointed because of that. Christmas was his favourite holiday. The one he always spent with his mother. He even had some kind of tradition he always did with Narcissa. A day before Christmas, they would stay in Narcissa's quarter in the manor (why his mother had sepparate quarter to his father was something Draco always wondered). Then, they would decorate a quite big tree there with all the decoration they wanted. Once, when he was still five or six, little Draco had insisted that they shoud hang all of his dragon toys there.

After the Ball his father always insisted them to attend, they would sit in front of the fireplace and listen to carols from a church in the nearest village. Narcissa would use a spell so they could listen to it while sipping their chocolate. Draco would never able to stay awake more than midnight when he was little. But as he grew older, he could accompany his mother until the Christmas bell chimed. Now, he could not even bring himself to sleep. Vampire and all. But then again, he could not spend the eve of the holiday with his mother.

Nor could he open the presents in the morning with her.

All because of Voldemort. Him and his crazy fools of minions. Including that blasted father of him.

Thinking of this, Draco felt his anger flared again. The fury that made him want to take revenge for his mother and his godfather. He wanted to shred them to pieces. Including his father who, he was sure, did nothing to save his mother. He wanted to break their neck. Crush their skullss into their brains. Snap their bones one by one. Empty their vein and pour their blood to the earth. Oh, how he wanted to do all that.

His train of thought was cut short, however, when a pair of strong arms encircled his shoulder from behind. He squirmed in those arms, trying to let himself go. But the arms were strong. Strong enough to hold an angry vampire like him.

"Draco, calm down..." the owner of the arms said into his silver blond hair. Draco kept struggling to free himself. Instead of letting him go, the grip was tightened. He clawed the arms, but they did not loosen even a bit. He screamed bloody murder, but he was ignored. He got a kiss on the top of his head instead. "Draco, please love. Calm down. I know you are angry, but please, calm down."

The kiss stilled his movement. He calmed down a little bit. After that, slowly, the scent of summer and wild forest finally broke through his wall of anger. The warmth of the body behind him seeped through his thin clothes and went to his cold heart. "Harry?"

"Yes, Draco, it's me," Harry turned Draco's body around so he could see his vampire's face. Harry kept one of his hand on Draco's waist but reached the blond's face with his other hand. Harry could see Draco's eyes, which were pure black, began to return to silver. The hard marble cold skin of Draco's body soften and warming a degree or two. And the sharp fangs returned to their previous shapes. Harry stroke Draco's smooth cheek and kissed his forehead. "Everything's going to be alright. Your mother and Professor Snape will be alright. Madam Pomfrey always does a good job, doesn't she?"

Draco hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck. He wrapped his own arms around Harry's waist. He inhaled that wild forest and warm summer scent again, which calmed him a little bit more. "I am so angry, Harry. So very angry. I am furious. At Voldemort. Death Eaters. My fucking father. Oh Merlin, Harry, I loathe them."

Harry felt Draco's body hardened and a notch colder. The raven haired teenager hold Draco even tighter to his body and rubbed his back. "Shh... Calm down, love. Calm down. I know you are angry, Draco. And I do hate Voldemort and his minions too. We will get back at them, ok? But not now. Now, we should focus on your mother and godfather recovery, right?"

"Promise me, Harry. Promise me we will get back at them. Promise me we will punish them."

"We will. So they won't make other people suffer like us again. We will stop them for good," Harry whispered to Draco's hair. Draco nodded. Harry let go of Draco and smiled. "Now, cheer up! Tomorrow's our first Christmas together after all. Besides, your friends are here."

"Friends?" Draco frowned.

"Yes. Hermione invited Theo and Zabini to spend Christmas here. And they have just arrived a moment ago."

Draco answered Harry's wide grin with his own smile. He might not be able to do his Christmas tradition with his mother, but he had Harry and his friends. He had Camilla who he had thought as his own sister. He even had Sirius Black. Maybe, just maybe, his Christmas would not be so bad.

xxXXxx

Sirius sipped his tea slowly. His eyes was on the girl sat in front of him. A very beautiful girl who apparently was thousands years old. Yet, she looked like she was barely twenty. It was a bit confusing. Weird. A foreign idea for Sirius mind. He knew, of course, that vampires were immortal. Undead. It should not be so surprising that this beautiful and older (much much older) vampire girl did not look old at all.

Sirius had felt very awkward when the girl, Camilla, refused his offer of tea. Saying that although she could drink usual beverages, she prefered not to. It made her feel weird she had said. He then asked if she wanted something. A question that made her let out a soft laughter. "You won't, by a chance, have a pint of blood, will you?".

He should know. She was a vampire after all. He felt so silly. He, Sirius Black, Hogwarts' playboy extraordinary, felt silly and awkward. In front of a girl. Something that had never happened in his Hogwarts day. Twelve years in prison with Dementors all around might make his skill around girls dull, after all. That could not happen, of course. Not when he had a very beautiful girl in front of him. Vampire or not. So, Sirius called all his wit and put his cup on the table.

"You are technically Draco's sister, then?" he asked. This fact too baffled him. Such a weird concept, reincarnation was. He had read about it somewhere and it was mentioned in his Magical Theory class at Hogwarts. But still, no one could proof it real. And now, he saw one of the proof.

"Yes, I should think so. I mean, Draco is Elthan's reincarnate. So, it means Draco is Elthan, which makes him my brother, don't you think?" Sirius nodded. He understood the logic. "I don't know if Draco agrees with me, but I have already thought him as my brother. It's like having a second chance, you know. When I first felt the magic stirring around me a few weeks ago. When I felt the curse began to be lifted. When I met Draco for the first time. It was... You can't imagine how happy I was. And how sad."

Sirius smiled. A bitter one. No, he could not imagine how happy Camilla was. Or how sad. He could not because he did not have that second chance with his own little brother. Nor would he have. His little brother, whom he left alone in this crazy house, was dead. Dead partly because of him. His beloved little brother was dead because he could not help him, protect him when Regulus needed him most. Because he left Regulus at the mercy and the presure of their family, their parents. Oh, how he wanted to have that second chance...

Sirius got more and more depresed remembering Regulus. They had been very close until Sirius ran away from home. But his train of thought was cut short when Camilla, who seemed not aware of his sombre mood, continued to talk.

"Draco looks so much like Elthan, you know. Platinum blond hair, high cheek bones, sharp chin, even those silver eyes. Except Elthan had always wore his hair waist long. But they are so much alike I feel like crying everytime I see him. Yet, I can't. Being a vampire and all," she said with a sad voice.

"Ah, yes," Sirius knew that. It was a common knowledge that vampire could not shed a tear. One reason why they were called undead.

"It wasn't always like this, you know. Vampire was not always an undead," Camilla said, guessing correctly what was in Sirius mind. Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Once, Vampire was almost like human. Magical human, wizard. We needed food, water, and air to live, beside blood. I mean, we still needed blood then, for feeding our magic. But not as much as we need now. We could walk under the sun, although mostly we chose to do our activities at night since we were nocturnal creatures. Our senses were bad and magic was weak at day. We were not immortal. We had longer life span than human, than even wizards. But we did die because of old age. Everything changed after Elthan threw that curse."

Sirius was surprised. He had never heard about that. Not a single reference mentioned about mortal vampire. And Sirius had read a lot. He had been obsesed about vampire after he knew about Remus being a werewolf. Since vampire was the natural enemy of werewolf, Sirius had felt it necessary to know everything about them. In case he had to help Remus facing them. It reminded him...

"What about werewolf? I mean, from what I've learned about your race, werewolf and vampire are natural enemies. My friend is a werewolf and he can't be in the same room with vampire. He is always volatile around any vampire. Ah, any vampire but Draco, actually. He was surprised when Draco didn't affect him whatsoever the other day," Sirius said. Only remembered about his conversation with Remus after they met Draco after Harry's duel practice.

"Long before I was born, werewolves didn't exist. It was vampire that created them," Sirius threw a sceptic look at Camilla who laughed. "They were! Thousands years ago, vampire was the most hunted creature. Wizards and muggles, that what you called non wizard human, right? Anyway, wizards and muggles were so afraid of vampire because our needs for their blood. That time, muggles and wizards were lived side by side in peace and they cooperated to hunt and kill every vampire they could find. The number of vampire was declined so drastically, either being killed or dying because the lack of donors.

"One day, one of the vampire was found by a pack of wolf. Not just ordinary wolf, but the magical one. The one with higher intellegence, bigger posture, and of course magic. The vampire was weak, very weak. He had not had blood in days. The alpha of the pack knew about vampires and the hunting, he didn't want to be involved. He then asked the members of his pack to leave the vampire alone, no matter how he plead them to help.

"So, the pack left. The vampire was resigned. But at midnight, one young wolf came to him. The wolf bit one of his feet and let his blood dripping to the vampire mouth. As you know, vampire can't live with only animal blood. But this wolf had magic and that magic was transfered along with the blood. So the wolf's blood made him a bit stronger. The wolf came every single night, bringing some fruits and other food when he was strong enough. The vampire gradually became stronger and those few days they spent together made them know each other more. They became friends.

"One night, the vampire, who was very grateful to the young wolf, asked him what he wanted as the payment for saving his life. The wolf had fallen in love to the beautiful vampire had no wish but being able to spend his life with the vampire. But he knew it was impossible. So, as a payment, he asked to be changed into a vampire. To be one like him. No need to mention that the vampire was surprised with the young wolf request. But he had promised.

"But the vampire was too long without human blood and his magic was too weak. He told the wolf about that. He could not change the wolf into a vampire, but he could change him into human which had simpler DNA. And in his weak condition, in order to keep the form, the wolf had to be bound to the vampire, magic and soul. But it would make the wolf dependent to the vampire; if the vampire died, then the wolf would too. It would make the werewolf live longer though, as long as the vampire lived. The wolf agreed, whatever the consequences.

"They did the ritual under the full moon. Vampire was nocturnal creature, so their magic works best at night and was in tune with the moon. When the ritual was completed, the wolf was succesfully transformed into human. The wolf was so happy, he declared his love to the vampire and promised the vampire to protect him as long as their lives.

"As you can guess, the wolf had to leave his pack since he was no longer a wolf. It made him sad and the vampire didn't want that. But he didn't want to turn the now human into a wolf again. He too had fallen in love for the wolf and didn't want to be sepparated from him. So the vampire worked his magic again, which was stronger due to the now human blood. He made the wolf be able to shift to his wolf form whenever he wanted.

"That was the first werewolf ever been created. Unlike nowadays werewolf, they could shift to both form whenever they wanted, not only in the full moon. The ritual was practiced until my time. We changed them into werewolf, who was more stronger than the wolf, and the werewolf was sworn to be our protector. Some were falling for each other, like Elthan and Leonel."

Sirius was speechless after Camilla finished with her story. It was so different with what he knew about vampire and werewolf. There was no single book mentioned about this. It was just so amazing. "Wow... I have never known that..."

Camilla laughed, "I have imagined. All of our history books, the real ones, were hidden or burned by the Elder. The reasons, I have never known."

Sirius, then, interogated Camilla on the real vampire and werewolf history. How they lived, what other differences with nowadays vampire and werewolf, and everything. Camilla answered all the question happily enough. She was a tutor in the academy once and found Sirius' interest fascinating.

Their discussion was cut short, however, when the alarm of the floo rang. Sirius sighed. He was enjoying their time so much. He always loved history, any history. And this thing about vampire and werewolf, it was a never told history that he found very much interesting.

"It seems like we have visitor. We will continue this later, i hope? It has been so... Wow... I can't even describe how fascinating it is," Sirius said as he stood up.

"Of course," Camilla said with a smile.

"Very good. A moment?"

When Sirius reached the kitchen, he found Hermione had already welcomed their visitors. They were the two Slytherins Hermione had invited for Christmas. Sirius frowned in distrust. He had never trusted a Slytherin, never mind his godson dating one. For him, Slytherin always had hidden motive no matter how good they behaved. He rather thought the more they well behaved, the nastier their intention was.

"Sirius, this is Theodore Nott. My Head Boy partner and Draco's best friend. And this is Blaise Zabini, also Draco's friend," Hermione said. "Theo, Zabini, this is Sirius Black. Harry's godfather also the owner of this house and Draco's cousin."

The one with brown hair and deep brown eyes offered his hand to him. Sirius kept his narrowed eyes to the teenager's face and did not intend to shake that offered hand until Hermione stabbed him with her skinny elbow. "Theodore Nott. Pleasure to meet you, Sir," he said with amusement clearly heard in his voice. Sirius narrowed his eyes even more.

The other one exchanged place with Nott. This one, Sirius saw, was definitely a playboy. With a perfect Italian look, perfect smile, the way he brought himself... This Slytherin practically screamed 'I'm sexy and I know it' in his every confident move. Sirius saw his younger self in this sapphire eyed Slytherin.

"Blaise Zabini at your service, Sir," he said, smirking and raising one of his eyebrows. Sirius gave the young man a smirk worthy of a Slytherin himself. No matter how Gryffindor he was, he was still a Black. The Zabini boy chuckled. Cassanovas always could recognized each other.

"Sirius Black. Welcome to the House of Black, Grimmauld Place. I assume you both will stay the night?" both boys nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'm afraid you have to share a room. We haven't done cleaning this place yet, so not many rooms are available."

"It's okay with us, Mr. Black," Nott said. Sirius nodded.

"Sirius is alright, Mr. Black makes me sounds old," Sirius said. The Slytherins nodded. "Good. Hermione can show you the room then you can come back here for lunch. I believe Harry and Draco will meet you then."

Sirius watched their backs disappeared before walked back to the drawing room where a beautiful girl was waiting for him.

xxXXxx

Hermione led the two Slytherins to the bedroom Harry used to share with Ronald. She was pleased the both of them could come to celebrate Christmas. The reasons? Well, Theo was her friend now. The shared duties as Head Students made them work together a lot. That time she spent with Theo showed her that the Slytherin Head Boy was not as arrogant as she used to think. In fact, behind his cold mask, Theo was quiet and a bit shy. He was also very smart and a bit of a book worm like her. She enjoyed having conversation with him. After Harry and Draco became a couple, their friendship was even more tight. Common interest of making their most best friends happy and all.

As for Blaise Zabini. Hermione was not that close to him. She knew that Blaise was Draco and Theo's friend, though. So she thought it was only proper to invite him too. The fact that she found him so charming and devilishly handsome was not her reasons at all. Oh, she knew that Zabini was a number one playboy. Always flirting with everyone, boys and girls. And if the gossip was right, he was also very... active in his night activities. With different partner each night, of course. But Hermione could not help to admire that olive skin, or those sapphire blue eyes, or that soft looking wavy hair...

"Well, this is your room," Hermione said to the boys when they reached the room. Theo smiled at Hermione when he walked passed her into the room. But Zabini did not only smile, he reached her hand and put a kiss on it. Hermione could not help the blush that spreaded on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Granger," he said with a very charming smile plastered on his very handsome face.

"Ehm... No need. I, er, I only took you to the room..." Hermione cursed her self for stammering. She had never been this way before. Not even when she thought she had a crush for Ronald in the fifth year. Zabini chukled.

"Well, I thank you for showing us our room. But I also thank you for inviting me here. We are not exactly friends, aren't we? You could just invite Theo and not me. Thank you for freeing me from a boring Christmas all alone at Hogwarts."

"You are welcome. Theo said in one of his letter that you two were the only Slytherins left in Hogwarts. I thought that if Theo came here, you would have been alone. That would not be right, spending Christmas alone," Hermione said with a smile. She thought Zabini's eyes flickered to her lips, but she might just imagine it. "Beside, now that Draco's here and with Mrs. Malfoy and Professor Snape's condition, I think your presence will be good for him. Both of you."

"Draco's here?" that was Theo's speaking. He stood by the door. "Why? When did he come? Why did he not tell me? And what was that about Mrs. Malfoy and Professor Snape?"

"They arrived this early morning. With Dumbledore and Camilla, she was Elthan's sister by the way, and Madam Pomfrey," Theo frowned.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Something happened to Mrs. Malfoy and Professor Snape. Something bad. They were unconsious and full of bandages when they came. We still dont know about what happened, though. Not until the both of them awake. Draco was so distraughed."

"He must be. I guess he is with them now?" Theo said, looking like he wanted to go to his best friend right away. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"He is. And Harry is with him. You will meet him soon enough. Now, get settled and come to the kitchen for lunch," Hermione gave Theo a meaningful look. She only hoped he understand that Draco could not be seen right now by anyone except Harry or Camilla. Too dangerous. She felt the ancient magic flared earlier and she was sure it came from Draco. Theo frowned at her but nodded eventually. "Good. Now, I will leave you."

She smiled to the two Slytherins and noticed Zabini gave Theo a weird look before smiled at her.

xxXXxx

"Are you really gay? And there is nothing between you and Granger?" Blaise asked his friend. Theo's frown was disappeared and his eyebrows were raised.

"I am. Hermione is my Head partner and my friend. What's your problem? It's not your business anyway even if she is actually my girlfriend," Theo said while settling his shrunken trunk in the end of one of the bed and waved his wand to return it to the actual size. Blaise threw himself into the other bed and sighed loudly. "Ah, I see... Jealous, aren't you?"

"What? No! Of course not. She is not my type," the Italian boy said defensively. Theo only looked at him with amused eyes and a smirk. "She isn't! I like more sophisticated girl. Stylish and fashionable. Not the one with knowing bright eyes, or the simple and smart hairdo, or the classic natural beauty, or slim petite figure that wrapped in casual clothing, or..."

"Mmhmm, whatever you said, Blaise," Theo cut him with teasing tone. "Not your type indeed. Why did you flirt with her then?"

"I always flirt with everyone!"

"No, not always. You only flirt with the one catches your attention. We have lived in the same dorm since what? Six years ago? Come on, Blaise, don't be ashamed. Hermione is a special girl and has natural beauty, like you said before."

Blaise felt his cheeks heaten. He was sure he was blushing like an idiot. Not an experienced Sex God of Slytherin. Theo's chuckle confirmed it. "Okay, okay... I admit I have a little interest to Granger. Okay, A lot," he said after Theo gave him a look. "What should I do?"

"What do you mean?" Theo asked, sitting on his own bed facing Blaise. "You should know what to do. I mean everyone knows you are '_The_ Hogwarts' Playboy'. You have loads of experience with girls. And boys too."

Blaise sighed. He covered his eyes with his arm. "It's... I don't know, Theo. She is just so... different."

"Different how?"

"You know how. You are her friend," Blaise said with a bit jealousy in his voice. "She is smart, independent, and so pretty without even a touch make ups. She is so different with every twit that I have dated so far." Theo hummed in agreement. "I have never felt like this to any other girl. The more I intereact with her, the more I am attracted to her charms. I don't know, Theo, but i think I am starting to fall for her."

"Seriously? You fall for a girl?" Theo said disbelievingly. Blaise looked at his friend and nodded. "Well, wow. I have never expected that come out of your mouth."

"Hei! What did you mean by that?" he threw a pillow at Theo. But before it hit his face, Theo caught it and let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you were never serious with anyone," Blaise sighed. He knew his reputation. But really, all of it was just a mask he chose to wear. Nothing different with Draco's cool arrogant mask or Theo's serious and aloof one. Theo seemed to read his mind for a second after, he also let out a sigh. "Listen, Blaise. I don't care if you like Hermione for real and if you want to make a move. But I just want to warn you that Hermione might find it hard to believe you. That you are really like her."

"But..."

"Think about it, Blaise. Your reputation is not the best. Biggest flirter in Hogwarts, Slytherin Sex God that has different partner every night..." Theo raised his hand to stop Blaise to talk. "I know it's not true. That you are as inexperienced as she is. But she doesn't know that, does she? And It will be hard to convince her about it."

Blaise groaned. "Then? What do you think i shoud do?" This was one of a few moments he regretted his choice to wear a playboy mask. _Damn it!_

"I am not sure, but maybe starting with making friend with her. Show her your real self," Theo said. "But you'd better be serious with her, Blaise. I will kill you if you hurt her. Not to mention Harry."

Blaise chuckled and nodded. Who knew, Theo really thought Granger as a friend that he needed to protect.

xxXXxx

The current occupants of Grimmauld spent their afternoon peacefully. Harry got himself acquainted with Camilla. He spent the lunch and the tea after that interrogating her about Leonel and Elthan's lives. Camilla was happy to answer all the question Harry asked. She told Harry that she had been close with Leonel and talking with Harry was exactly the same as talking with Leonel. They had the same streak of stubbornness and recklessness. Harry grinned widely at that. Leonel should have been a Gryffindor. Not that it surprised him. He was Leonel, essentially.

Harry never let go of Draco's hand who sat beside him. Not that Draco complained. He loved feeling the warmth of Harry's hand. While his werewolf talking to his 'sister', Draco told his two Slytherin friends about his mother and godfather. And they told him about all the gossips circulated in Slytherin Common Room. He did not know if he should be pleased or annoyed at the gossip that said he was taken by his father from Hogwarts even before Christmas break to take the Dark Mark. Like that coward of a father dared to force him do anything he wanted now.

He was disturbed anyway when Theo told him that, from what he had heard, the Dark Lork did intend to Mark some of the students. It meant that when they came back after the break, there would be less sixth and seventh years. Or if the Dark Lord let them came back to Hogwarts, it meant Slytherin Dorm would be more dangerous than usual.

Well, that was that and Draco refused to be upset by it. Not today. Tomorrow was Christmas and though he didn't have his mother and Severus, he would enjoy it with Harry, his friends (including Hermione), his 'sister', and Sirius. Harry also told him that maybe some of Order members would also come tomorrow. Including the Weasleys. Draco was a bit apprehensive about that, being a Malfoy and his recent convrontation with the youngest male Weasley. Harry said it was going to be okay, but Draco would believe it when it happened.

In the late night, Draco was even more sure that this year Christmas might not be so bad. He was sitting on a window seat in the Grimmauld infirmary when he heard a low groan from the other side of the room. Draco walked across the room to his godfather's bed. He stood there watching Severus's eyelid fluttered and opened a bit before closing again.

"Uncle Sev?" he whispered, worried that too much noise would disturb his godfather. Severus opened up his eyes again. "Uncle Severus."

"Draco?" Severus said with raspy voice. Draco immediately grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and helped his godfather took a sip.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked after Severus laid down again on his pillow.

"A bit headache, but I feel fine," the Potion Master said. "Your mother..."

"She's fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed her and now she is in a healing comma. Pomfrey said she will be awake in a few days," Draco said with a smile. "What happened to you, Uncle?"

Severus could not answer that though. Madam Pomfrey, who stayed at Grimmauld and appparently put some monitoring charm on his patients, came into the room. She waved her wand along Severus body, performing some spell. "How are you feeling, Severus?" she asked while writing something on a parchment that floated beside her.

"I am fine, Poppy, thank you. Only a bit light headed," Severus told her dutifully, he was too weak to be snarky at the matron.

"Hmm, good. You look fine, and the test shows that you recover wonderfully. You still need a few days of rest and a few potions, though. Strengtening potion, Skelegro, muscle relaxant, and blood repleneshing potion. Draco be a dear and retrieve the potions in the cupboard, please?"

Draco took the potions and Madam Pomfrey told Severus to drink his potions and get back to sleep. Even the snarkiest professor at Hogwarts could not ignore Madam Pomfrey stern glare. Draco bid his godfather goodnight and smiled.

_No, it won't be too bad..._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> I wanted to go through Christmas, actually, but it would be too long... Anyway, next update may be a bit long too. my real life is mess right now, so be patient with me?

Okay, so, I made some maybe-pairings, Blaise/Hermione and Sirius/Camilla. What do you think? And also, how about my version of the history of vampire and werewolf? Good? Bad?

Tell me what you think about this chappie, pals! And I will love you forever...


End file.
